<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy begins with you by chicagofirelover16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681177">Happy begins with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicagofirelover16/pseuds/chicagofirelover16'>chicagofirelover16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago Fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>51, F/M, Happily Ever After, Hurt, Life - Freeform, Love, Pregnant, Smut, Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:42:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>45,485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicagofirelover16/pseuds/chicagofirelover16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The life that I think Matt and sylvie should have together.<br/>I do not own any of the one Chicago characters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The beginning of happily ever after</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you all enjoy please comment and kudos thanks!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been a month since sylvie Brett has been back at 51 and captain Matt Casey hasn’t worked up the courage to tell Brett how he fella yet…</p><p>Knock knock…<br/>Casey heard someone at his office door<br/>“Come in” Casey said <br/>“Hey man, have you still not asked Brett out yet?” Serveride asked.<br/>“No I haven’t” Matt replied rubbing his hand through his sandy blond hair<br/>“Well Stella told me that Brett has feelings for you… but you didn’t hear it from us okay?” Severide said looking behind him to make sure no one heard him.<br/>“Oh..are you sure?” <br/>Matt asked taken aback<br/>“Yeah apparently stella and foster caught Brett acting weird around you asked why and apparently she’s been having feelings for you since before she left that’s part of the reason she came back.” Serveride  said.<br/>“Okay I guess I better go talk to her then!” Matt says as he gets up out of his chair and walks out of the office to find Brett.</p><p>Bretts in the ambo restocking supplies when she hears a knock on the back doors she opens to find Casey. <br/>“Hey Casey is everything ok?” <br/>She asks <br/>Matt takes in a deep breath then asks “may I join you?” <br/>“Sure, I’m just restocking some inventory. She says and slides down the bench for him to sit beside her, he enters and closes the doors behind him and sits beside her..<br/>“I was wondering if you’d like to go out sometime just the two of us?” He asks nervously <br/>“As in a date?” Brett asks smiling <br/>“Yes if that’s ok with you?” He asks <br/>“ yes of course I’d love to” she says <br/>“Good I’m glad.” He’s says and in that instant it’s like he sees a different side to her that he’s never seen before. </p><p>Brett is so happy that Casey feels the same ways she’s been feeling since before she went to fowlerton and in that moment knows that he has feelings for her he looks even more kissable than usual. She looks from his eyes to his lips and back again and she notices he does the same.</p><p>Matt can’t help but look at Bretts lips, how soft and pink they are and he notices that she’s looking at his lips. They both start breathing heavily with anticipation. He leans in and kisses her, it starts out soft and sweet and then you can feel the sparks fly and the need and want for each other grow stronger. He slides closer to her and wraps a arm around his waist, she puts her hands in his hair and he cants help but groan as he feels him self grow in his pants. <br/>They pull apart reluctantly. <br/>“I’m sorry, was that too much?” She asks blushing at Matt <br/>“No I just had to come up for a breather and thought maybe we should cool it before things get to out of hand here in the rig.” Matt says adjusting his pants so his erection wasn’t showing..</p><p>Brett notices Matt blushing as he fidgets with his pants and then she realizes why Matt had to stop kissing, he was getting hard… she loved the thought of having that effect on him and it made her smile. <br/>“What?” Asked Matt smiling at her <br/>“I just didn’t know I had that kind of effect on you..” Brett says gesturing to his pants. <br/> Matt laughs and then says “yeah you do..” he says </p><p>Matt smiles at the thought of Brett being happy with the effect she has on him that means she must want herself to have that kind of effect on him which he is happy about! <br/>Matt clears his throat then says “ well we should probably keep this to ourselves until our date and see where this goes.” He says looking at bretts face for a reaction <br/>“Yea I totally agree” she says with a smile. <br/>“Okay can I pick you up tonight around7?” Matt asks<br/>“Sure that sounds good!” She says <br/>Matt glances at his watch and sees shift is about to be over in a few minutes. “Well we better get ready to take off shift is almost over” Matt says to her! <br/>“Yea your right!” <br/>She says as he exits the rig. <br/>Matt makes his way to the locker room where he sees severide, severide comes over and lowers his voice “so did you ask her out?” <br/>Matt smiles and the events that just happened<br/>“Yes I did” Matt says smiling <br/>“So I guess she said yes?” Severide asks. Smiling <br/>“Yea we are going out tonight” <br/>Matt says as he changes and packs his bag to go home <br/>“That’s good, ill stays at Kidd’s place tonight to give you the apartment.” Serveride says with a smirk <br/>“Thanks man and I’ll start looking for my own place.”<br/>Matt says as he grabs his bag and starts heading for the door with severide. <br/>“Ok no hurrie.” </p><p>The rest of the day goes by and then it’s 5:00pm before Matt notices. <br/>He’s starting to get ready when he starts thinking back to the events in the ambo. </p><p>Brett is scurrying around her and joe Cruz’s apartment while joe and Chole watch her intently.<br/>“You going out tonight?” Chole joes fiancé finally asks <br/>“Yea” Brett says blushing and smiling<br/>“Anyone we know?” Asks joe <br/>“Actually yes it’s Matt.” Sylvie says as she finishes her make up in the foyer mirror.<br/>“Oh I didn’t know you and the captain was dating.” Joe says<br/>“It’s still new.” Sylvie says as she grabs her purse. It’s 6:50pm and Matt will be there any minute and she still hasn’t picked out her shoes yet. It’s down to two choices: her black flats or her black heels. Brett is wearing a red dress that’s tight at all the right places and has a vneck and just enough cleavage exposing to make her look killer! <br/>She holds up the shoes to Chole “which ones?” She asks “ohhh definitely the heels” Chole says with a smile<br/>“By the way you look killer tonight” Chole says with a wink<br/>“Thanks it’s not to much?” Brett Asks”<br/>“No not at all” Chole says as they all hear on knock on the door.<br/>“That’s Matt!” Brett says as she walks to the door</p><p> </p><p>Matt stands outside of Sylvies door waiting.<br/>Sylvie finally answers the door and Matt just stares in awe. <br/> Her short wavey blond hair is perfect and she has just the right amount of  makeup to make her big beautiful blue eyes pop! She’s in a stellar red just that hugs all the right places and shows just enough cleavage. <br/>“Hi.” She says with a shy smile! <br/>“Hi.. you look gorgeous!” He says and takes her hand.<br/>“Thanks.” Brett says as she grabs her purse <br/>“Are we ready?” Matt asks as she closed the door behind her <br/>“Yes. So where are we going tonight?”  Sylvie asks<br/>“I made reservations at a restaurant downtown.” Matt says as he leads her to his new car that he had gotten a few weeks ago. It’s a red mustang. <br/>“I love the new car.” Sylvie says as he opens the door for her.<br/>“Thanks I thought it was time for a change from my truck. I still use the truck for work though.” He says as he gets on the drivers side.</p><p>They chat all the way to the restaurant about work and everyone at 51. <br/>“Here we are” Matt finally says as he pulls up to a fancy, packed restaurant.<br/>“Wow this is amazing” Brett says as he opens the door for her, they head to the front of the line we’re a waiter is waiting <br/>“Reservation for 2 for Matt Casey” he says and the waiter looks and finds the reservation and says “right this way sir.” <br/>Matt gestures to Sylvie to go first “ladies first” Matt says <br/>“Why thank you. “ Sylvie replies with a smile <br/>They finally get to their table in a quiet Corner and sit down. Matt asks for a bottle of red wine and they start looking and the menu.<br/>They order and take a drink of the wine when it comes and then Matt finally speaks<br/>“ Sylvie I just wanted you to know that I want this..us to work I really have feelings for you and I am ready for something that sticks and I hope that’s ok with you.” Matt says and looks to Sylvie </p><p>“I want that to. As you know Matt I’ve had my fair share of crap and failed relationships and I really like you and have strong feelings for you too. I tried to hide them cause I didn’t think you could ever see me that way with me being gabbys best friend and all while she was here. And then everything happened with the factory fire and Kyle and I finally realized I don’t want to settle because I’m scared I want what I want and that’s you.. I hope I’m not coming off to strong.” Sylvie says and takes a deep breath and takes a sip of wine. </p><p>“You're not coming off strong, I’m happy you feel like you can tell me these things. I want someone that can be open and honest and tell me how they feel no matter the situation or the mood. “ Matt says<br/>“I feel the same way” Sylvie says and Matt takes her hand <br/>Their food arrives and they chit chat for a bit… <br/>after desert Matt says “I hope this isn’t to forward but severide is staying at Kidd’s tonight and I got the apartment to myself if you wanna come over for coffee or a drink.” He says as he pays the check.<br/>They go to get up and she says “ sure I’d love that.” <br/>They both drive back to the apartment and Matt says as they reach the door. <br/>“I just want you to know that I didn’t invite you here expecting anything I don’t want you to feel pressure.” He says as they walk into the apartment .<br/>“Thanks I appreciate that.”  Matt takes her jacket then they both sit on the couch.<br/>“So we should probably figure out what this is before people start finding out about us…” Sylvie says looking at her hands hoping he wants to be with her as much as she wants to be with him.<br/>“I’d like for us to be a couple if you want that to.” Matt says putting his hand on hers<br/>“I really want that!” Sylvie says looking at him and letting out a breath. <br/>At that moment Matt finally feels like he’s with someone he could spend the rest of his life with. <br/>He leans in and kisses her softly on the lips she responds with her hands making their way to his hair. Matt pulls her close to his chest on the sofa and deepens  the kiss . </p><p>Sylvies mind is going crazy with the fact that she’s finally with the man of her dreams and she didn’t really realize it till tonight. <br/>Matt finds her hip with his hand and trails it up to her back until he finds her  zipper. He leans back for a second and asks “ are you sure you want to continue I don’t want to do anything to jeopardize this.” <br/>“It’s fine, I’m fine I want this” Sylvie breathes as she tugs at Matt’s jacket.<br/>He responds to her by kissing her more passionately than ever before and unzips her dress. <br/>He stands up and leads her to his room.<br/>He shuts the door behind him and shrugs off his jacket and unbutton his shirt and makes his way over to Sylvie. He kisses her down her neck and down her collar bone. She moans and sits up on the edge of the dresser that she was just leaning against. Matt helps her and he goes between her legs. She's only in her red lace bra and panties. He undoes her bra and starts sucking her nipples she moans out in pleasure. He keeps growing in his pants. <br/>Sylvie pulls Matt close and reaches her hands for his pants and undoes his buttons and pushes his pants and boxers down together freeing his erection. <br/>He steps out of his clothes and lifts Brett up by the thighs and carries her to his bed. Brett slides down the the middle of Matt and grabs his erection and starts pumping him. Matt lets out a low groan of pleasure. </p><p>“Sylvie” Matt groans as she starts sucking him. <br/>He feels close but this is not how he wants this to end. He wants to please her so he grabs her hand and she lifts her head. “I’m close and I want to be with you and us both go over the edge together.” Matt breathes Sylvie Nods and slides up on the bed Matt slides into her and she groans “oh Matt” she says and Matt starts going faster and harder until they both come together. </p><p>They are laying next to one another when Matt hears a noise in the apartment “what’s that” Sylvies asks jumping up. “ I don’t  know I’ll check it out “ Matt gets up and grabs a pair of sweets out of his drawer and then grabs the baseball bat that’s sitting in the corner behind the door. <br/>“Be careful” Brett breathes. And he nods heading out to the living room he can hear whispers and laughing then he notices Severide and Kidd on the couch.<br/>“Woah there man it’s just us.” Says Kelly seeing  the bat in Matt’s  hands. <br/>“Crap sorry didnt think you guys were coming back tonight.” Matt says with his hand in his hair.<br/>“Obviously.” Stella says gesturing to what Matt’s wearing.<br/>He looks down and sees he’s only in sweets and then he hears Sylvie coming out of the bedroom <br/>“Matt is everything okay” she asks before she reaches the living room. <br/>“Yea it was just Kidd and severide” he says before Sylvie is in sight. When she gets in sight she’s only wearing Matt’s dress shirt “crap” she says blushing and rushes back to the bedroom<br/>“ sorry we didn’t know you two were gonna be home tonight” Matt explained “Yea we were going back to stellas but here was closer and I didn’t know you guys would be back yet. “ Serveride says “guess things are good between you guys “ Stella says as Brett comes out with a pair of Matt’s sweets on under the shirt this time and he smiles and grabs her hand “Yea they are we are officially a couple” Matt says staring adoringly at sylvie and she blushes. <br/>“ well congrats” Stella and kelly both say..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two months later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Babies. Fire. What will happen next?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you like this!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2 months later </p><p>It’s been two months since Sylvie and Matt started dating and she couldn’t be happier but she’s been feeling sick lately. Sylvie is getting ready for shift when a wave of nausea takes over she rushes to her bathroom. She hopes she’s not coming down with the stomach bug and Casey is looking for places after shift. It’s just not convenient for them to both be living with other couples at the moment. <br/>Chole  knocks on the bathroom door “are you okay Sylvie?” She asks through the door “ Sylvie opens the door “Yea probably just some bug that’s going around.”<br/>“Are your sure” chole asks <br/>“Yea what else could it-“ Sylvie trails off thinking of the last 2 months and how much she’s been sleeping with Matt. And then she starts trying to figure out her last period… she starts panicking “I gotta go don’t tell joe about this please “ Sylvie tells Chole <br/>“Sure” chole responds as Sylvie rushes out the doors..<br/>Sylvie sits outside of a pharmacy an half hour before shift starts debating on whether she should get a test or just go to med..<br/>She finally decides to get the test. Row after row of different pregnancy tests. She finally picks the clear blue advance one and pays for it and heads to work. <br/> She arrives at 51 thanks goodness Matt isn’t here yet. She finds Stella and grabs her by the hand “wow what’s up Brett.” Stella asks and then she can see the share panic on bretts face “what’s wrong is everything ok?” Stella Asks <br/>“I think I’m pregnant I got a test I’m freaking out and I need you and foster..now” <br/>Stellas shocked and then says “ok I’ll get foster you go take the test I’ll meet you in the bathroom… do you want me to get Casey?” Stella asks.<br/>“I don’t know anyway he’s not here yet I’ll take the test hurrie please” Brett says then rushes off <br/>Stella starts toward the bunk room last place she saw foster and she sees foster on her bunk and Matt and kelly laughing over by Matt’s office she reaches foster first “hey what’s up?” Foster asks “Brett needs you in the bathroom shell explain I’ll be right there.” Stella says and foster nods. <br/>Stella walks over to the guys Matt and kelly both look up at her and can see somethings wrong. “Everything okay babe?” Kelly asks <br/>Before Stella can answer she gets a text from foster </p><p>It’s positive.. GET MATT!!! <br/>Brett freaking out <br/>Need Matt now</p><p>Stella reads all three messages and then looks to Matt <br/>“Brett needs you in the bathroom” Stella says to Matt <br/>“Okay is everything ok?”  He asks worried<br/>“ just go to her “ Stella says and it  panics him </p><p>Sylvie is crying on the bathroom floor to foster <br/>“What if he’s not ready for this” she sobs “it’ll all be okay” foster says hugging her best friend <br/>Just then Matt walks in <br/>“What’s wrong Sylvie are you ok?” He asks and just then he sees the test and the box all over the floor <br/>Foster follows his gaze and then says “I’ll leave you two alone.<br/>After foster leaves Matt locks the door behind her and goes to sit by Sylvie on the floor <br/>“I’m so sorry Matt.”  Sylvie says sniffling <br/>“There’s nothing for you to be sorry about.” Matt says holding Sylvie close. <br/>She looks up at him all pink checked and pink eyes <br/>“But..but are you sure you're ready for this? Are you sure you want this.. with me?” Sylvie asks wiping the tears that are streaming down her face.<br/>“Yes I’m sure. Yea I would have liked to enjoy just us some more but this is great we both want to be parents and we have said that and now we are I’m happy, I want you to be happy to though.” <br/>Matt says looking into her blue eyes<br/>“I’m happy I was just scared I would lose you..” Brett says <br/>“Oh baby your not gonna lose me I promise.” Matt said. <br/>Sylvie sighed with a relief and leaned into his warm chest.<br/>“Good cause I don’t think I can stand to lose you Matt.” She says and he leans in and kisses her gently on the lips “good cause you are not going to.” He breathed against her temple </p><p>“Ok we should get out there and we should tell Boden that your pregnant so you can take it easy and we should get you over to med just to make sure everything’s ok.” Matt says lovingly <br/>“Ok but I’m pregnant not made of glass.” Sylvie says and pushes Matt playfully.<br/>They both laugh lightening the mood “I know I just want you and our baby to be okay. “ Matt says reassuringly </p><p>They both get up and go to Bodens  office matt knocks on the chefs door “come in” Boden says from his desk<br/>When Sylvie and Matt enter Boden looks up. <br/>“Everything ok?” Boden asks <br/>“Yes it is, as you may already know me and Sylvie have been dating for a few months.” Matt says <br/>“Yes it has come to my attention is everything okay though?” Boden asks <br/>Matt and Sylvie look at each other and then Matt puts his hand around Sylvies waist and the other on her belly and Sylvie rests her hand on Matt’s<br/>Boden looks confused and then he gets it <br/>“You guys are pregnant?” <br/>Boden asks</p><p>“Yes we are and Chef it won’t effect me being on ambo I hope-“ she gets cut off when Boden starts smiling and says<br/>“I’m happy for you two congratulations!  But you should head to med and make sure everything’s ok.” Boden says <br/>“Yes I was going to ask you if it’s ok if we run over there?” Matt asks <br/>“Yes go ahead take your radios”Boden says<br/>“Okay we will. We are going to tell the rest of the fire house first though.” Matt says <br/>“Kay good, that’s good.” Boden says then they all walk out of Boden  office and into the common room<br/>Everyone looked up at the couple as they walked in the room with Boden on their heels. <br/>“Everyone sylvie and I are… expecting a baby.” <br/>Matt says and everyone erupts in cheers and congratulations.! </p><p> </p><p>Once everyone had congratulated sylvie and Matt, matt and Sylvie were on their way to med with their radios with them just in case.</p><p>Matt looks at sylvie for a spilt second and says “ I want you to be careful especially now.” He says putting his free hand on hers and then moving it to where her other hand is on her belly. <br/>“I know I will be.” She pause for a second then says “I want you to be careful to, we need you.” Sylvie says then adds “I need you.” Matt smiles at sylvie, “I need you to, I’ll be carful I promise.” He says rubbing his hand over her belly. <br/>“I love you Matt.” Sylvie says <br/>“I love you to Sylvie.” Matt replies. <br/>They finally arrive at med and park.</p><p>Sylvie and Matt head into med<br/>Matt finds dr will halstead <br/>“Hey will, could you check Sylvie over she’s pregnant.” Matt says and will look and then and says “sure follow me.” He leads them to an exam room. “ How far along are you?” Will asks as he gets the ultrasound machine ready and Sylvie Lifts her shirt and then takes Matt’s extended hand. “The test said 4-6 weeks” Sylvie responds </p><p>Matt can tell Sylvies nervous. While will is getting the ultrasound ready Matt turns to Sylvie and he whispers in her ear “I’m here baby I’m not going anywhere, I love you Sylvie Brett.” He says and stands back up and looks to see her smiling up at him. “I love you to Matt.” She whispers <br/>Will gets the gel and says “this is going to be  cold okay Sylvie?” He asks her <br/>“Okay.” <br/> She replies<br/>“As soon as he puts the wand to her belly the three of them can hear a heart beat <br/>Matt smiles at sylvie and asks will “is that our baby’s heart beat?” He asks <br/>“Yes it’s one of your baby’s heart beats .” Will replies <br/>Matt and Sylvie stare at each other stunned “we’re having twins?” Sylvie asked a little shocked<br/>“Yes.” Will said as he is looking at the picture on the monitor!<br/>Matt can see the panic set in on Sylvies face when he sits beside her in the chair and says softly and lovingly “it’s fine Sylvie now we just get our big family in one try.” Matt say trying to lighten the mood and it works she laughs! <br/>“Are they okay.” Sylvie asks <br/>“Yes they are 2 very healthy baby’s.” Will says and turn the screen so Sylvie can see and he starts pointing out two tiny baby’s in that moment everything made since. All the heart break all the loss in both sylvies and Matt’s life’s all led up to this moment. “wow they're so tiny.” Sylvie says <br/>“Your 6 weeks along.” Will says <br/>“So she’s not out of the clear yet then for anything bad happening?” Matt ask terrified In his head but putting on a brave face for Sylvie <br/>“No not yet I’m going to give you a check up Sylvie make sure everything’s good with you then I’ll decide if you need to be put off work.” Will says I look to Sylvie and she’s just staring at the monitor looking at our two perfect baby’s.</p><p>Sylvie heard what will said about might be put off work but in that moment as She’s looking at these two precious little baby’s that Matt and Her created out of pure love and it makes everything okay.<br/>Sylvie notice out of the Corner of her eye Matt looking at her in adoration. And it makes her heart melt to think he loves her this much. <br/>“Okay as long as the baby’s are ok I’ll do what’s ever it takes.” I say finally look up to Matt seeing him now looking at the baby’s and then back to me! <br/>He leans down and kisses me <br/>“ ok let’s take your blood pressure now Sylvie.” Will says <br/>Just then Matt’s radio goes off cause I forgot to bring mine in <br/>“ Engine 51 truck 81 ambo 61 squad 3 chief 25 hotel fire 268 Glendale street”  I hear dispatch say <br/>“Sylvie you need to stay here tell I’m done making sure your ok for work.” <br/>Will says <br/>“But-“ She start saying but Matt cuts Sylvie off “you stay here I’ll get foster to update you ok I love you keep you and our precious baby’s safe.” Matt says and then kisses me <br/>“ don’t let her go to work unless your sure nothing will happen to her or the baby’s ok?” Matt’s says to Will.<br/>“Got it captain now go.” </p><p> </p><p>Matt leave Sylvie reluctantly but He gets  out to the entrance of med and trucks already there waiting for him  with his turn out gear I radio foster and say “foster Sylvie’s  still not cleared by the doctor yet to work.” <br/>“Ok I got a floater with me Boden figured I’d need one today.” <br/>“Ok good.” <br/>“Is everything ok?” Stella asks and I can tell that mouch  and Blake want to know.  I smile thinking of my happy little family “yes actually it is we are expecting twins .” I say excitedly <br/>“Wow congrats.” Stella says and Blake and mouch  say the same <br/>“Thanks guys” May says, bye time they stop congratulating him, they are at the fire and it’s a horror scene the top three flowers of the hotel were engulfed. For the first time ever on this job Matt could only think about his family that was back at med.. Sylvie and the baby’s.. <br/>“Casey” I hear Boden shout and I’m returned to the horror scene in front of me “Yea chef” I say as I gear up. “ how’s Sylvie” chef asks looking for her “Will hasn’t let her go yet.” I say and pause then say “she’s pregnant with twins” I say with a smile “wow congratulations Matt very happy for you two but right now I need your head space here got it?” He says “yes chief.”  Matt says and starts  yelling orders to his men and the rest of the house “squad take the middle, engine take the top mouch  and Kidd vent the roof. Foster set up triage and Blake your with me on bottom.” “Yes captain” everyone replies <br/>We all set in and it’s just chaos. Even the bottom floors are engulfed now  they evacuated everyone on the bottom then Matt suddenly hears something He didn’t want to hear over my radio…. “trapped kid top floor need assistance.” I hear Herman tell over the radio. Matt didn’t  know if it was the fact of him almost a dad now or what but He ran like a mad man up the steps and past severide  “Casey I’m coming with you.” He said <br/>“Ok.” I say back<br/>We reach Herman the hall is engulfed and you can hear the kid scream from an apartment down the hall “shoot the hose down there Herman get us a path.” Matt orders as he’s  thinking He would want anyone to do what He was about to do for his kids.<br/>There’s a slight path in the fire, Matt yells  over to severide “I’m going in the path and save the kid if you are with me get ready.” He starts to protest but knows it won’t work and says “I’m with you “and they bolt down the hall to the apartment the fire on either sides of them now. <br/>“Fire department call out.” I yell. “Help” I hear  a child cry and I get to her and I pick her up and start carrying her to exit when then a firefighters worst nightmare happens… the floor collapses…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading hope you enjoy! Please comment and leave kudos if you enjoy and say what you think of this story thanks!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sylvie is still worrying about Matt while Will is checking her blood pressure “ok your blood pressures high It’s probably because you're worried about Matt at the moment, but still come in in a few days so I can keep an eye on you BP, if it stays high your off work though.” Will says   Sylvie sighs and say “okay“ I’m cut off by Maggie coming in and saying “ incoming traumas, that fire at the hotel is bad they are bringing in ambo after ambo of victims. <br/>“Any fire fighters” I ask and she shakes her head “I’m sure he’s ok Sylvie but I gotta go. You're free to go.” <br/>He says <br/>Sylvie starts  to leave when she runs into foster “hey” Sylvie says “how is the fire “ she also hoping everyone from 51 is ok. <br/>“Bad Sylvie “ she starts to say more but gets cut off by her radio. <br/>“May Day May Day firefighters down its Casey and Serveride and a child needs Ambos on hand and assistance” Herman says and as Sylvie hears Matt’s name She panics,  all She can think is the worse. I grab onto the desk and start bawling April comes over “foster I got her, go.” </p><p>Foster arrives back on scene to see Casey being carried out of the building followed by Serveride and the little girl. <br/>“What happened?”<br/>“Roof collapsed, nothing we could doCasey and Serveride ran to get the kid and on their way back the floor caved.” Herman says pale as a ghost Stella comes running over <br/>“ are they ok?” She asks <br/>“They got a pulse but not breathing help me bag them.” <br/>“Brett was with me when the call came in over my radio she collapsed. April took her I have to get her back.” Foster tells Kidd <br/>“Oh shit  you know she’s having twins,  the stress can’t be good for the three of them.” Stella says while they both work on Matt and Severide. “ what I didn’t know she was having two baby’s.” foster says surprised <br/>“ yeah Matt told us when we got here. “ Stella says<br/>“ okay let’s get them to med you ride with me I need someone in the back I’m sorry “ foster says know Stella would wanna go with kelly <br/>“ it’s fine let’s go.”</p><p>The ambos arrive at med and I’m waiting in a room with oxygen on . Sylvie can hear the commotion though and knows  they are here. She runs out and she sees matt, he’s unconscious and has burns and what looks to be a broken leg. <br/>“Matt baby please hear me.” Sylvie say once She reach Matt’s side<br/>“We will do everything we can for him Sylvie.” Conner Rhodes says </p><p>By this time everyone from the house had showed up and Herman and joe took me to the waiting room She felt like She couldn’t move. </p><p>It felt like a lifetime waiting for dr.rhodes to come back all Sylvie could think about is these two perfect baby’s in my belly might grow up without a dad. <br/>Her thoughts are interrupted by Will. He told everyone that Kelly was fine and back in his room and Stella could go see him. She gave Sylvie a sorrowful look but Sylvie tried smiling it didn’t work. Sylvie asked will “ any news on Matt?” <br/>He just patted her on the shoulder and said no and left. </p><p> </p><p>It’s 2am and the house is out of service as everyone’s at the hospital. Sylvie gets a wave of nausea and foster and Kidd followsher . <br/>“Brett you okay?”  Foster asks Sylvie <br/>Right then and there Sylvie finally loses it. She broke,  she slumps  to the cold Hospital floor and bawls her eyes out her best friends on either side of her. “I’m not okay what if…” She can’t bring her self to say it out loud but it’s all She thought about all day. “Hey listen you can’t think like that. You and your baby’s are going to have Matt.” <br/>Stella and foster glance at each other as they all hear a commotion out in the waiting room. <br/>“Oh...god… please .no.” Is all Sylvie managed in short breaths <br/>“We don’t know anything yet.” Foster says and we head out <br/>“What’s ..wrong?” Sylvie ask Rhodes when I see him in the waiting room. <br/>“Matt’s our of surgery, he’s fine, he’s going to make a full recovery. Matt has a broken leg but besides that he’s fine you can go see him.” Conner says and everyone erupts into cheers and Sylvie smiles and leans onto stella and hugs her. <br/>——-<br/>It’s now 8am and Matt’s been out of surgery since 2am but sleep ya most of the time.  everyone’s gone home besides Stella who’s bouncing between me and Matt and kelly and foster hasn’t left my side.<br/>“Mmhm” Matt groans<br/>“hey there sleepy head“<br/>Sylvie says <br/>He opens his eyes<br/>“Hey beautiful “<br/>He manages before taking a deep breath</p><p>“Oh Matt, you made me so scared.”<br/>“I’m sorry Sylvie you shouldn’t have to worry about me like this.”<br/>“I’ll give you two a minute and go get Rhodes” foster say and Sylvie smiles appreciatively at her.<br/>She leans  her forehead next to Matt’s She start crying for the millionth time in two days<br/>“Oh Matt I couldn’t stop thinking of the worse when I saw you come in.” Sylvie says </p><p>“I’m sorry, but I will always promise to try to come back to you and our children.” Matt says and sylvie and Matt kiss </p><p>Matt knows Sylvies is still reeling from the events of the fire.. It’s been a week since the hotel fire and Matt’s still stuck in the hospital, doing rehab with his leg. Sylvies gone home to shower and rest when Matt decides to text Severide </p><p>Hey man can you help me with something. </p><p>As long as it is wiping your ass sure </p><p>I broke my leg dummie not my arm </p><p>Lmao </p><p>What do you need Matt</p><p>Can you go into my night table drawer there is a teal Tiffany’s ring box in there would you bring it over and grab two dozen red roses for me please</p><p>Wait are you asking brett to marry you? </p><p>Yeah I bought the ring a week before the fire just haven’t got the chance to pop the question yet</p><p>Okay anything else you need<br/>A dress shirt and jacket please and one single rose with the two dozen please </p><p>Okay got the ring, jacket and shirt going for flowers be there in twenty </p><p>Kay thanks million sev </p><p> </p><p>Matt finished  texting severide and text Stella</p><p>Hey </p><p>Hi how are you guys </p><p>Good listen I’m about to ask Brett to marry me I need a few things Kelly’s doing a few errands but I thought maybe you could help with something to </p><p> </p><p>Wow congrats sure whatever you need I’m your gal </p><p>Can you get me mint choc chip ice cream and some burger and fries and sodas </p><p>Sure on my way to get that then be there in about fifteen </p><p>Thanks Stella </p><p>Np Matt </p><p>He stops  texting Kidd then text Sylvie </p><p>Hey beautiful hope you are our baby’s are doing good ❤️  I love the three of you more than you can realize </p><p>We love you to and yes we are good apparently they want ice cream rn tho </p><p>Oh haha what kind </p><p>min Chocolate chip..  is there any other kind? </p><p>matt laughs out loud then say </p><p>yes there is but apparently not for you and our children </p><p>lol im leaving in half an hour to come see you. Need anything? </p><p>just my family ❤️</p><p>awe your to sweet be there soon love you </p><p>love you to drive safe </p><p>as i finish texting brett kidd and severide come in </p><p> </p><p>“ hey heres everything you wanted “ they say in stereo <br/>they help get everything ready and then say there goodbyes and leave </p><p> </p><p>its been a little longer then half an hour since sylvie texted matt shes just pulling into med when she sees stella and kelly leave. <br/>she makes  her way to matt's room but its dimly lit  so she turns  on the light and start to say “hey baby why is it dark in-” when it sylvie gets cut off by what she sees</p><p>matt is sitting in a wheelchair with burger and fries and ice cream and sodas and red roses surrounding him he's holding a single rose while wearing a white dress shirt and grey jacket</p><p>“hi beautiful” he says</p><p>“ hi “ sylvie says as she walks over to him and give him a gentle kiss and say “whats all this “ <br/>“i wanted to show you how much you and the babys mean to me but i want you to know even if you weren't pregnant i'd still love you with my whole heart.” he pause for a second “i know you have been upset since the fire and about thinking i'm not happy that we are having twins but i want you to know i'm thrilled about starting a big family with you and i'm with you, i wouldn't want to do this with anyone else.” matt says </p><p>“oh matt thank you , you have no idea how much this all means to me “ sylvie says and sits beside him. <br/>he hands her the rose in his hand and leans in and says “ i love you sylvie brett.” <br/>She start to say it back but something on the rose catches her eye….<br/>she looks again  and it's a beautiful princess cut diamond ring. sylvie looks  from the ring back to matt stunned <br/>“i love you, Sylvie and i want to spend the rest of my life with you. i had planned this before the accident but didn't get to ask you before everything happened  i don't want you to say yes out of obligation or because you think it's the right thing to do i want you to say it because you truly want to spend the rest of our lives together. “ <br/>“so sylvie brett will you marry me?” </p><p>“ ohh matt if course i'll marry you  i love you so much and it feels right with you.. with us.”Sylvie says and puts a hand on her belly and matt smiles <br/>he takes the rose from sylvie, takes the ring from the leaf it was on and slides it on her ring finger! <br/>They spend the rest of the night happy and thankful.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Will you be my?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Matt and sylvie ask their friends to stand for them at their wedding and they remember some fallen friends.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for all the views and kudos. Please let me know how your liking this story so far! Thanks</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Its been two months since the fire, Matt is home now safe and sound. <br/>Matt and sylvie found a beautiful home in a quiet and family oriented neighbourhood, they just moved in a few weeks ago. Their house is a beautiful three story house with a finished basement. (The third floor) there’s 5 bedrooms, one for each of the twins then the master and en-suite, the guest room, and and extra one to have another child down the road. There’s a den which has a beautiful stone fire place. They have a room for a play room for the twins and a office for Matt for both his captain job and his construction business. There’s 3 bathrooms besides the en-suite and it has a big garage for Matt’s business and room for both their vehicles. <br/>They are so in love with their home. <br/>Sylvie  is  14 weeks pregnant now, all has been good since her BP went down after Matt recovered from the fire. Sylvie’s still allowed  to work but she has to take it easy. Her due date is January 5th. <br/>They have been busy with wedding planes and the house and preparing for the babies. <br/>They set a date for the wedding, it’s going to be October 17th, it’s a Saturday and their shift  off. <br/>It’s now August so they are trying to plan a wedding in less then three months.<br/>Sylvie and Matt are officially unpacked, so they are have their friends over to celebrate and talk about the wedding. They are also asking their friends for them to be in their wedding. <br/>Matt is helping Sylvie in the kitchen with the food when there’s a knock on the door, Matt goes to answer it. </p><p>“Hey!” Matt says as he opens the door to, kelly, Stella and foster. <br/>“Hey we brought beer!” Kelly says and hands Matt the beer, stella pipes up and says “I brought flavoured water for sylvie.” <br/>“Thanks guys.” Matt says smiling and leading the friends into the living room where Sylvie is placing all the food on the food up tables that Matt has set up for her earlier, as they are going to use the coffee table for wedding planning.<br/>“Hey girl!” Stella and foster says in unison. <br/>“Hey guys!” Sylvie says and hugs her two best friends. <br/>Kelly comes over to get a hug and says “how’s my favourite paramedic?” <br/>“Hey?” Foster says and they all laugh. <br/>“I’m good, I’m officially in my second trimester now which is nice, no more morning sickness.” <br/>Sylvie says <br/>“That’s good, I’m glad!” Kelly says hugging Sylvie again. <br/>As everyone starts chatting and getting food, little to the friends attention Matt and sylvie has placed three gift bags with their names and a card on the coffee table. When the friends go back to their seats they all say “what’s this?” <br/>“Open them.” Matt says holding Sylvie’s hand as she sits on his lap in the arm chair. <br/>The three friends comply and open their cards first. </p><p>Stellas card says  cards says </p><p>Dear Stella,<br/>You have been there for me since the very first time we meet, it wouldn’t be right for me to get married without you by my side. <br/>Will you be my maid of honour?<br/>Love, sylvie! ❤️<br/>Stella squeals with delight leaping up off of the sofa she was sitting on. <br/>“Sylvie brett you best bet  your ass I’ll be your maid of honour!” Stella says with delight and hugs her best friend! <br/>“Thank you!” Sylvie says.</p><p>Emily’s Card says:</p><p> </p><p>Dear Emily, <br/>I know we haven’t known each other as long as I would of liked, but It feels like you have always been  by  my side on ambo. <br/>It wouldn’t be right to get married with out my partner by my side. <br/>Emily will you be my bridesmaid?<br/>Love, Sylvie! ❤️ </p><p>Emily squeals to when she finished reading her card,  hugs Sylvie and says “of course I’ll be you bridesmaid.” <br/>The ladies start chatting as kelly rereads his card for the millionth time. </p><p> </p><p>Kelly, <br/>We have been through a lot. <br/>From the academy right up to the present and I wouldn’t want anyone else to be by my side as I get married to the woman of my dreams. <br/>Severide would you be my best man?<br/>-Matt </p><p>Kelly clears his throat and goes over to wear Matt is standing, clapping Matt on the back he says “of course I’ll be your best man!”<br/>“Thank you!” Matt says <br/>“Okay now open your bags.” Sylvie says excitedly. <br/>In Stella and Emily’s bag there is a reusable water bottle that says “bride squad” on each of theirs.<br/>Also a sterling silver chain bracelet with a heart on it. <br/>A T-shirt with “bride squad.” On it. <br/>And some face masks and nail polish. </p><p>The girls squeals with delight at their bags and hugs Sylvie. <br/>In kelly’s bag there is. <br/>A coffee mug that says “best man.” <br/>A cigar kit<br/>A pocket watch with “severide.” On the front and “best man for a day, best friend for always.” On the back. <br/>And a pack of his favourite cigars. </p><p>“Thanks Matt.” Kelly says smiling at Matt. <br/>“Your welcome.” Matt says then adds “lets go light up one of the cigars what you say?” <br/>“Sure thing.” <br/>They each give their woman a kiss and grab a beer, then head out to the back deck to light up a cigar as they sit in the lawn chairs. <br/>“You know I keep thinking about Andy.” Matt finally says.<br/>“Yea I know me to.” Kelly says after a minute then adds.<br/>“He’d love to see you so happy now, and he’d love brett.” Kelly says smiling at the memory of his best friend. <br/>“I like to think he would.” Matt says and adds “I want to do a toast to all of the fallen friends from 51 at the wedding.” <br/>“That’s a good idea.” Kelly says taking a puff off his cigar. <br/>“You know your gonna have one killer bachelor party, right?” Kelly says changing the subject before he breaks down. <br/>“I wouldn’t expect anything less from kelly severide.” Matt jokes. </p><p>Back inside the ladies are chatting and Stella says “your bachelorette party is going to be awesome.” She says smiling. <br/>“Remember I can’t drink.” Sylvie says <br/>And Stella and foster shoot each other a “oh fuck.” Look. <br/>“Okay well we could do make overs and eat take out, watch rom coms and do nails?” <br/>Foster suggests <br/>“Or we could do an actual spa day?” Stella says lighting up like a Christmas tree at the thought. <br/>Sylvie squeals with delight and says “YES!!” <br/>“Okay I’ll go make a reservation for the week before your wedding!” Stella says and heads to the next room to make the call. </p><p>The men come back into the living room just as Stella gets off the phone. <br/>“Okay so full spa day for the three of us is booked for the 13th of October.” Stella tells foster and sylvie. <br/>“I can’t wait!” Sylvie says excitedly. <br/>“Me Either.” Emily says happily. The three girls start talking about their dresses next. <br/>The next few hours is spent with the woman planing the wedding and kelly and Matt watching the hawks game. <br/>By the time any of the realized it, it was already midnight. <br/>“We should get going.” Stella says to severide and foster. <br/>They both nod. <br/>The three friend hugs Matt and sylvie and say their byes then heads out. <br/>Once Matt and sylvie have cleaned everything up and are in bed Matt tells Sylvie, “I want to make a dedication to Andy, Shay and Otis at the wedding if that’s alright with you?” <br/>“I’d love that, I know I didn’t know shay and Andy but I know how much they meant to you. Thank you for also including Otis he meant a lot to me.” Sylvie says  with a tear in her eye. <br/>“Andy and Shay would of loved you, I wish you could have met them. Also Otis meant a lot to me to.” <br/>“I wish I could have meet them to.” Sylvie says .<br/>They chat for a bit longer and kiss goodnight, say their “I love you’d.” And turn out the light.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Labor day weekend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Matt and sylvie goes to fowlerton for labour day</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for all you love all this story! <br/>Please keep kudos coming and comments and requests .</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s labour day weekend and Matt and Sylvie have packed up Matt’s truck and on their way to fowlerton. <br/>It’s been since the whole Kyle thing since Sylvie has been home and she wants Matt to meet her parents before the wedding. <br/>Also Sylvie's brother Josh is home for the weekend, Josh is in the navy.<br/>They finish getting their bags in the truck and get in. Matt can see something’s bothering Sylvie with how she’s fidgeting with her fingers. <br/>“Hun what’s wrong?” Asks Matt as they pull away from the curb. <br/>“It’s just I haven’t been back since I lived with Kyle and knowing I might run into him or hope-“ Sylvie pauses for a minute then adds “god I could even run into Harrison.” She says putting her head in her hands.  <br/>“Babe, don’t worry. I’ll be by your side no matter what.” Matt says taking her hand and kissing the back of it.<br/>“I know and I love you for that. I just hate being the fowlerton screw up.” <br/>“Sylvie Brett you are not a screw up by any means. You are so bright and intelligent, loving, caring, compassionate and kind. You are my world and I won’t let anything or anyone make you feel anything less than what you are and that’s amazing. You Sylvie are amazing.” </p><p>“Thank you Matt, that means the world to me.” Sylvie says leaning over and kissing his check.”<br/>They drive and chat for the next few hours, they reach the outskirts of fowlerton,when Brett takes a deep breath in. <br/>“You got this babe.” Matt says reassuringly as he parts her bare knee. She’s wearing mid thigh shorts and a navy blue V neck halter top that’s a little snug in the abdomen from her being pregnant. <br/>She’s starting to show now at 17 weeks. <br/>She’s almost at her cut off for work and she hates that but she wants to do everything in her power to keep these babies healthy. </p><p>They finally pull up to the Brett's farm. <br/>Matt and Sylvie climb out, Matt grabs their bags then grabs Sylvies hand . <br/> Sylvie smiles up at Matt and says “this is it.” “It’s a beautiful place.” He tells her as he softly kisses her hair. <br/>They reach the front door and Josh opens it and pulls Sylvie into a bear hug. “Hey be careful there’s two little beans in there.” Sylvie says smiling and Josh pushes Sylvie at  arms length away and looks at her. <br/>“Your glowing sis.” Josh says and Sylvie blushes. <br/>Matt rests his hand on the small of her back making her remember he’s there.<br/>“Oh umm Josh, this is my fiancé captain Matt Casey.” Sylvie says proudly. Josh and Matt shake hands.<br/>“Nice to meet you I’ve heard a lot about you, and I mean a lot. Even before you two were a couple.” Josh says teasing his little sister.<br/>Sylvie playfully smacks Josh’s arm and says “okay so I had feelings for you for a long time.” She admits and they all chuckle. <br/>When they head into the sitting room Lucy and Kevin Brett were both reading, Kevin was reading the newspaper and Lucy was reading a book. <br/>They look up to see Sylvie and smile “sweetie you look absolutely beautiful.” Lucy tells her daughter as she sees her bump. <br/>“Thanks mom Sylvie says as she sits next to her mom on the sofa. <br/>“Mom,  dad this is my fiancé, Captain Matt Casey.” Sylvie says just as proudly as she did when she introduced Matt to josh. <br/>“It’s very nice to meet you Mr, and Mrs Brett.” Matt says politely and shakes Kevin’s hand and Lucy pulls him into a hug. <br/>“Oh please call me Lucy.” Lucy says smiling softly at Matt. <br/>“You can call me Kevin as well.” Brett's dad says, clapping a hand on Matt’s back. <br/>“Thanks, you both have raised an amazing, wonderful beautiful Woman.” Matt says smiling fondly at Sylvie. <br/>“Thank you son, we think we have.” Kevin replies.<br/>Lucy can see the adoration on Matt’s face for her daughter and lights up. <br/>“So we have a surprise for you Sylvie.” Lucy says smiling. <br/>Sylvie looks to Matt who smiles fondly. <br/>“Are you in on this?” Sylvie asks.<br/>“Yes, I’ve been talking to your mom for a few weeks about this now.” Matt confesses.<br/>“Okay so what’s the surprise?” Sylvie asks nervously.<br/>“We are throwing a BBQ tomorrow for you guys to Celebrate  you guys and the baby’s.” Lucy tells her and Matt can feel her tense by his side. <br/>“Oh..” Sylvie says looking at Matt and he sees her hesitation, Matt speaks up and says “your parents wanted our firehouse family to come to so they are, chief and Donna, mouch and Trudy, Herman and Cindy, Cruz and Chole, Kidd and severide and foster and her flame of the week  Are all coming ” Matt says and they both chuckle and Sylvie says “awe thanks that means a lot to me guys.” Matt told sylvies parents that it would be easier for her to confront the people of fowlerton with her Chicago family by her side and they agreed. <br/>“Okay so when is this party happening?” Sylvie asks as she notes the time and it’s getting late, the sun is soon setting.<br/>“Tomorrow, so we need to get some rest so we can get up early and set up.” Lucy says smiling. <br/>“Okay, but first please tell me you have mint chocolate chip ice cream.” Sylvie asks as Matt chuckles he knows her cravings have been for that said ice cream for a while now. <br/>“No sweetie, why?” Her mom asks questioningly. <br/>“Because it’s what I’ve been craving, and that craving is very bad right now.”  Sylvie answers her mom. <br/>“I’ll run to the store to get you some babe.” Matt tells her with a swift kiss on the check. <br/>“I’ll go with you for the drive.” Sylvie says then adds “is there anything we are going to need for this party tomorrow?” <br/>Lucy nods and goes to give Sylvie a list out of her pocket and her credit card off of the stand. <br/>“Here we need all of this for the party and get whatever you to want it’s on us.” Her mom says sweetly. <br/>“Thanks mom.” Sylvie says and hugs her mom tightly. </p><p>Matt and Sylvie head to his truck and head towards the grocery store in town. <br/>“Thank you for making sure our firehouse family would be at this party tomorrow to.” Sylvie says, taking Matt’s hand. <br/>“No problem, i'll always have your back. I know it's hard for you to be here so I wanted to make you as comfortable and happy as possible.” Matt says, putting his hand on her knee.</p><p>“Thank you, i love you so much matt.”<br/>“I love you very much to sylvie.” Mat says and kisses Sylvie deeply, while they are at a red light.</p><p>They chat tell they get to the grocery store, once there sylvie tells matt “It’s 7:30 already and everything in fowlerton at 8pm.”  matt raised an eyebrow at her and asks “really?” Sylvie mods then suggests “we should spilt the list in half so we can be quicker.” Matt nods slightly and says “if your sure, I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” “I’ll be fine, if I run into someone I’ll text you.” She replies to his concern.<br/>“Okay.” Matt says and kisses her, Sylvie pulls away from the kiss and rips the grocery list exactly in half. She gives Matt the produce half and she takes the box aisle half. <br/>They walk hand in hand in the store, Matt gives her hand a reassuring squeeze and heads to the produce aisle with a cart. </p><p>Matt’s got everything they need for the party with in ten minutes, he’s grabbing greasy strawberries and chocolate dip for him and Sylvie that night, when he hears a too familiar voice from behind him. The last time he heard that voice it was asking his soon to be wife to marry the voice. <br/>“Casey?” Chaplin Kyle Sheffield asks surprised. <br/>Marts hands tighten on the strawberries he’s putting in the cart. <br/>“Hi Chaplin.” Matt says and nods in his direction.<br/>“Hi, what brings you to fowlerton?” Asks Kyle then adds  “I heard Sylvie is in town are you with her?” <br/>With a frown. <br/>Matt smiles at the mention of his fiancés name. <br/>He nods to the Chaplin and says “yea, we are visiting her parents for the weekend.” Matt says not giving any hints about the party cause he doesn’t want the Chaplin there. <br/>“Oh, umm are you two together?” The Chaplin asks. <br/>“Yes actually we are engaged, the weddings a month and half away.” Matt says smiling. Before Kyle can reply, they both hear Sylvie but Sylvie doesn’t realize kyles standing in front of Matt, as she is going over her list. <br/>“Babe, I couldn’t find any mint chocolate chip ice cream, so me and these little babies decided to opt for homemade chocolate brownies when we get home, I got everything we need besides icing.” Sylive says and then she sees Kyle and gulps.<br/>“Hi.” Sylvie says to the Chaplin as she reaches Matt’s side and he brings her in close to his side. <br/>“Hi, your glowing Sylvie, I didn’t know you were pregnant.” Kyle says looking hurt and wounded. <br/>“Yea 4 months along. 17 weeks to be exact”  she says happily. And she feels Matt bursting with pride and happiness beside her. <br/>“Congratulations to you both.” Kyle says a little sadly. <br/>“How are you Kyle?” Sylvie asks tubing her baby bump absentmindedly.<br/>“Good actually I’m glad I ran into you, I wanted to tell you hope and I are engaged.”  Kyle says smiling and sylive gasps slightl, only enough for Matt to hear and he pulls her closer, his hand in her belly now to. <br/>“I.i didn’t know.” Sylvie says shocked. <br/>“Yea we go together a little after you left.” Kyle says smiling.<br/>Matt’s a little annoyed at how it seems like the chaplins trying to hurt Sylvie. He knows her past with hope. <br/>“That’s..that’s good. Happy for you.” Sylvie says fumbling over her words.</p><p>“Thank you. “ Kyle says and adds “happy for you guys too.” <br/>They exchange smiles and Sylvie looks at Matt and says “I’m going to get the icing so we can head out ok?” She asks <br/>“Sure, I’ll meet you in the aisle in a sec.” Matt says then adds “what aisle will you be in?” <br/>“5” Sylvie replies and he nods. Sylvie gives him a quick chaste kiss on the lips then says goodbye to Kyle and heads towards the icing aisle. </p><p>Once she’s out of earshot Matt turns towards Kyle and says “are you really with hope?” </p><p>Kyle looks confused at the question and asks “of course, he would I lie?” <br/>“To hurt Sylvie.” Matt replies shortly and a little tense. <br/>“I wouldn’t do that.” Kyle says and pauses for a beat then adds “it’s not like she didn’t move on as soon as she left though, I guess the rumours are true after all.” Matt gets wild at this point, he glares at Kyle and asks “what rumours?”  But before Kyle can answe Matt’s phone dings, he pulls it out of his pocket and sees its Sylvie. </p><p> </p><p>HARRISON. AISLE 5. NEED YOU NOW.</p><p>Matt replies with <br/>Be right there.</p><p>Matt glares at Kyle and says “Sylvie needs me.” And heads towards aisle 5 and he hears Kyle scoff but he ignores it. Sylvie needs him. </p><p>Harrison is standing in front of Sylvie smirking at her. <br/>“So, you got your self knocked up? what a mistake.” Matt hears Harrison say and he’s by Sylvie side in an instant. <br/>“Babe you okay?” Matt asks Sylvie as he feels her  vibrating by his side. <br/>“No,” she says and then turns towards Harrison and tells him “nobody calls my babies a mistake.” Sylvies clenching her teeth and if looks could kill Harrison definitely be dead right now. Matt feels very proud in this moment.<br/>Harrison rolls his eyes then addresses Matt. “Who are you?” Harrison asks gruffly. <br/>Matt glares at Harrison and tightens his grip around Sylvie and says<br/>“Sylvies fiancé and the babies father.”  Proudly. <br/>“Your just going to be another failed relationship on her part she’s to much of a tramp to hold onto anyone.” Harrison says angering. <br/>Now Matt’s pissed. <br/>Sylvies in tears and Matt won’t stand for that. <br/>“Don’t you dare call my fiancé a tramp. Sylvie Brett is the most amazing woman I have ever met, nobody and I mean nobody will treat her or speak to her the way you do.” Matt says glaring daggers at Harrison with clenched fists and teeth. <br/>Harrison scoffs just then they hear an announcement for the store closing in 5 minutes. <br/>Matt turns to Sylvie and says sweetly “let’s go lay for our stuff and get out of here.” Sylvie returns his smile and nods. They walk past Harrison but before they do Matt says low to Harrison and he walks past him “stay away from my family.” He growls and Harrison nods and scoffs. </p><p>They pay for their stuff and head to the truck. <br/>Matt puts the stuff in the bed of the truck as Sylvie sits in the cab, once Matt’s finished he joins her. Sylvies sobbing by this point and Matt pulls her close. <br/>“Baby, don’t let them get to you, your perfect and amazing they don’t deserve you.” Matt says reassuringly in her hair. <br/>“Thanks Matt.” Sylvie says sniffling. <br/>“I love you Sylvie Brett you're my happiness and my world you and these babies.” <br/>Matt says kissing her temple. <br/>“Thank you your my happiness and my world to.” Sylvie replies. <br/>After a few minutes Matt lets Sylvie go and wipes her tears. Then he pulls out of the parking lot.<br/>He doesn’t know what the rest of the weekend holds but he knows one thing no one, and he means no one will hurt his family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The BBQ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The bbq in fowlerton</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the mistakes trying to do better</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s Saturday morning, Matt wakes up and runs his hand over his face to try to get the sleep out of his eyes. <br/>The sun is beaming in through sylvie’s childhood room at her parents place. Matt looks over to sylvie by his side, her hair is highlighted by the sun, the sun is  glistening all over her she looks like an angel. His angel the one that saved him. The one that is giving him everything he’s every wanted out of life, and he couldn’t be happier that it’s with sylvie. <br/>Matt puts a hand on sylvie’s baby bump and rubs circles with his thumb. He starts talking to the babies in a hush tone. <br/>“Hello my little darlings, I don’t know if you can hear me yet, but I love you two and you mommy more than anything. I’ve never felt a love so powerful as I do to the three of you. “ Matt sayings lovingly, sylvie is awake by now and heard the whole thing. She has tears of pure joy tuning down her face, she turns to Matt and says “we love you to. You are my soulmate Matt Casey.” <br/>Matt smiles at sylvie and then kisses her deeply. “Your my soul mate as will sylvie Brett.” Matt says when he pulls away from the kiss. <br/>“We should probably get up it’s already 9am.” Sylvie says reluctantly <br/>Matt sighs and says “true, your parents might need my help with setting up.” Sylvie smiles as she tells Matt “your to nice you know that?” He laughs as he gets up and leans down for one last kiss before getting in the shower. “I try.” <br/>They both chuckle at this and Matt goes towards the door, then turns towards sylvie and asks “wanna jump in the shower with me?” With a smirk .<br/>“Absolutely.” Sylvie says going and getting up but is stop short by a sudden twitch in her belly. “Ouff.” Sylvie says holding on her belly. Matt rushes to her side “are you okay?” He asks, she smiles up at him and tells him “better than okay, our babies just kicked me.” Matt smiles brightly and asks “may I feel?” “If course.” She tells him and directs his hand to where one baby kicks again, and hard. “Wow they have some powerful little legs already.” Matt tells sylvie. “I know we are going to have soccer players on our hands I think.” They both chuckle, Matt leans down and kisses sylvie’s bumping then kisses kisses  sylvie “I love you all so much.” He tells her. “We love  you to Matt.” <br/>They get interrupted by a small knock on the door letting sylvie know it’s her mom. <br/>Matt groans but sylvie laughs and says “come in.”<br/>“Hi sorry to interrupt anything but breakfast is ready, and Matt I was hoping you could help set up tables and stuff.” Lucy says with a sweet smile. “Sure thing Lucy.” Matt says and sylvie tells her mom “we just felt the babies kick for the first time.” With a wide smile.” Lucy squeals a little with delight then she walks over to where sylvie and Matt are standing and says “that’s wonderful  are they still kicking?”<br/>“Yes, would you like to feel?” Sylvie asks her mom. Lucy replies with a wide smile and a nod. <br/>Sylvie directs her mothers hand to where the babies are still kicking. <br/>“Oh wow.” Lucy exclaims with her free hand over her mouth in shock. <br/>“I’m so happy for you two.” Lucy tells Matt and sylvie. <br/>“Thanks mom that means a lot to me.” Sylvie says hugging her mom. <br/>“Means a lot to me to.” Matt says .<br/>“We should probably get dressed and head down.” Matt tells sylvie.  “Yes I’ll leave you two to get dressed see you in a few.” Lucy tells them and head out of the room. <br/>Matt and sylvie shower and get dressed, then head down stairs.<br/>“Good morning sleepy heads.” Josh says playfully. <br/>“Hey, we are up between 5am and 6 am for work and the when we are at work we usually  get no sleep for 24 hours so on our days off we like to sleep in.” Sylvie says slapping Josh’s arm playfully. <br/>Matt chuckles and the siblings banter. <br/>They eat their breakfast as josh is pumping the questions to Matt. <br/>“So how long have you been captain for?” Josh asks matt gulps remembering what made him captain.<br/>“3 years.” Matt says taking another bite of his egg. <br/>“How long have you known you wanted to be a firefighter.” Josh asks <br/>“All my life.” Matt replies smiling. That’s one thing that’s always been the same in his life and that’s being a firefighter and the want to be one. <br/>“How many times have you been engaged?” Josh asks <br/>Sylvie steps in this time and says “josh don’t you think it’s enough with the 20 questions.” Sarcastically rolling her eyes. <br/>Matt chuckles and puts his hand on sylvie’s hand, then says “it’s fine babe, he just wants to get to know me.”  Sylvie sighs and nods. <br/>“This will be my third, my first fiancé was murdered  and my second we got married but she left me to go to puerto  rico  and now I’m marrying sylvie. “ Matt says smiling at sylvie.<br/>“Wow you’ve had worse luck than sis.” Josh says with a dry chuckle. <br/>“Very funny.” Sylvie retorts. </p><p>After a few more questions about Matt and then about all his problems with gabby, they go out to the big open back yard to stars setting up the folding tables that they store in the storage barn. <br/>Sylvie’s making the food inside. <br/>They put all the tables together and get everything ready when sylvie comes out to tell Matt that Christie , his sister had called to get directions again as violet Hadn’t written them down the first time. <br/>Matt chuckles,  as Lucy and Kevin come over to join Matt and sylvie and josh comes over to. <br/>“So I just wanted to let you know that the few neighbours that we had invited I told them that the party was canceled-“ sylvie cuts her mom off by asking “why, is it really canceled?” Worriedly. <br/>“No but after last night and you two running into Harrison and Kyle, I didn’t think you needed to see anime else from here so it’s just your Chicago family and Matt’s sister and niece and us.” Lucy says happily. </p><p>“Thank you mom that means a lot to me.” Sylvie says as she hugs her mom. <br/>“It means a lot to both of us.” Matt says.<br/>“Well I finally realized that maybe the people around here doesn’t treat you the way you should be treated.” Lucy says patting sylvie’s hand. <br/>“Thank you, thank you both.” Sylvie says to her par. <br/>“No problem pumpkin, we are always here for you no matter what.” Kevin says happily. <br/>Just then the familiar mustang pulls up the driveway. <br/>“Severide, Kidd and foster are here.” Sylvie says excitedly. <br/>“I can’t wait for you guys to meet them.” Sylvie says over her shoulder as she races to meet up with kids and foster. <br/>Matt and sylvie’s parents and her brother all go to meet up with sylvie. <br/>“Hey girl. You look stunning.” Kids says as she hugs sylvie. <br/>“Girl this place is amazing.” Foster says hugging sylvie next. <br/>“Thank you both, I’m so excited for you guys to meet my parents and my brother.” Sylvie says and severide comes over and says “there’s my favourite PIC.” Severide pauses as he hugs sylvie and she chuckles and he adds “apparently I can’t call you my favourite paramedic anymore according to fosters threats all the way here.” Sylvie laughs and says “that’s fine favourite PIC works.” <br/>“Anyway, jelly, Stella, Emily meet my parents. Lucy, Kevin and josh is my brother.” Sylvie says introducing everyone. <br/>“Hello it’s so nice to meet you guys, you have a be place here.” Stella tells the bretts. <br/>“Hey, man how’s the weekend been going?” Severide asks matt as Matt hands severide a beer, and the ladies talk with sylvie’s family. <br/>“Good, we had a run in with Kyle and Harrison last night at the grocery store though.” Matt tells severide. <br/>“Really? How did that go?” Severide asks and Matt tells severide the story. <br/>“Man I would of loved to put Harrison in his place.”  Severide tells Matt, he takes a swig of his beer. <br/>“I hear ya, it took every once of self control not to punch the guy.” Matt tells severide as the chief and Donna, mouch and Trudy, Herman and Cindy and Cruz and Chole, and Christie and violet all show up one after the other. <br/>Sylvie squeals with delight at the sight of everybody. She hugs each one of them and introduces everyone from 51 to her parents and brother. <br/>Christie and violet comes over to Matt. Matt gives violet a hug and says “hey kiddo, how are you.” <br/>“I’m good uncle Matt.” Violet says with a smile. <br/>Christie hugs Matt next and asks “how are you?” “I’m good sis, here you need to official meet sylvie.” Matt says happily. <br/>“Sylvie.” He calls out to her, she’s standing nearby with the chief, Donna and her parents. <br/>Sylvie turns to see Matt and Christie and violet and walks over. Matt pulls her into his side and introduces them. <br/>“Sylvie this is my sister christie and my niece violet, guys this is sylvie.” Matt says happily. <br/>“Hi so nice to finally meet you guys, I’ve heard so much about you two.” Sylvie says happily.<br/>“It’s nice to meet you to, and trust me I’ve heard a lot about you to.” Christie says eyeing her brother. <br/>Matt chuckles and says “yea that’s true.” They all laugh.</p><p>After awhile everyone is having fun, the BBQ is started and severide and Matt are arguing over who is a better at grilling steaks.  The chief and Herman, mouch and Kevin are all talking about the farm. Christie is chatting with Lucy. Violet is asking sylvie, foster and kids about being a paramedic. Josh is talking with Chole and Cruz. <br/>It turns out to be a great day. <br/>By the time the foods gone, the beer is getting down and the sun is setting, everyone’s happy and ready to go home to get ready for shift tomorrow. <br/>Everyone says goodbye to the bretts. Sylvie and Matt get their stuff and put it in the truck. <br/>Chief walks up to Kevin and Lucy and says “it was a pleasure to meet you guys, it’s nice to meet the people who raised an amazing young woman and one bad ass paramedic. “ chief tells them. <br/>“It was nice meeting you to Wallace, it’s nice to know who’s protecting our daughter at work.” Kevin says .<br/>“We all have each other’s backs no matter what we are a family.” <br/>Chief tells them then they hug and chief and Donna leave. <br/>Before severide and Kidd and foster leave the girls come up to Matt while sylvie is saying her goodbyes to her family and ask “are we still on for the surprise baby shower at the house tomorrow captain?” Kidd asks smiling from ear to ear. <br/>Matt chuckles and then says “yes, she doesn’t know a thing about it.” They both smile, nod and walk away. <br/>Matt says goodbye to the bretts and tells them how nice it was to finally meet them. Kevin suggests they should come to Chicago soon and sylvie agrees happily. <br/>By the time Matt pulls out of the driveway sylvie is nodding off on his shoulder. All in all it was a great weekend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The fire house baby shower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Someone from the past shows up</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi everyone I just want to say thank you for your continued support with this story. <br/>Please comment and favourite. <br/>Also if you have anything you want written about these two or anyone from Chicago fire please don’t hesitate to ask!! <br/>Also I know that the first few chapters of this story is not written the greatest I wrote those before I had gotten better at writing. I wrote them at the beginning of season 8 but never posted them tell recently. <br/>Anyway hope you all love this next chapter as much as I do. <br/>The last chapter was mostly a filler sorry about that. <br/>ENJOY!! <br/>Xx</p><p> </p><p>It’s Sunday morning, the day after the BBQ when sylvie wakes up and smells food. <br/>She pays the empty side of the bed and opens one eye and sighs as she sees Matt’s absent from his spot. <br/>She looks at the alarm clock and sees its only 6:30am, she sighs and gets up. It’s her last day on shift before she’s in the bull pen, sylvie knows it’s what’s best for her and her babies, but it doesn’t make it any easier to not be on calls with Matt though. <br/>After sylvie’s showered and dress she goes to go down stairs when the smell hits her. Waffles!! <br/>She’s been craving chocolate blueberry homemade waffles for a week, but they never seem to have time to make them. <br/>Sylvie rushes down the stairs and when she reaches the kitchen she sees Matt, he’s standing by the counter where the waffle maker is, in his white captains polo and his work pants.<br/>He looks so sexy, sylvie thinks as she goes over and wraps her arms around his waist and breathes in the smell of waffles and Matthew Casey. Matt has a scent that nobody can copy. He smells of ash, soap and that special Matt Casey smell that she can’t put her finger on. <br/>“Good morning handsome.” Sylvie says kissing Matt’s neck. <br/>Matt smiles and turns around to kiss sylvie, softly yet passionately. <br/>“Good morning gorgeous, waffles are ready for you.” Matt says bubbling on sylvie’s earlobe. <br/>“Thank you, you have no idea how long I’ve been wanting these.” Sylvie says as she graves a hot waffle and devours it. <br/>“Mhm, heaven.” Sylvie moans and Matt chuckles at her. <br/>“Glad you think so.” He says kissing a piece of chocolate of the side of her mouth. <br/>“Mhm, so tell me why we are up so early instead of making love in our bed?”sylvie asks wiggling her eyebrows and smirking at Matt. <br/>Matt laughs and says “Severide called he wanted to talk to us before shift, he’s on his way. I was about to come wake you when you came down.” And explains .<br/>“Oh, wonder what’s wrong.” Sylvie says questioningly <br/>“I don’t know.” Matt says as he starts cleaning up, as sylvie starts to devour a stack of waffles. <br/>It’s about fifteen minutes later when there’s a knock on the door. <br/>Matt goes to answer it, it’s severide. Severide comes right in. <br/>“Hey man what’s up?” Matt asks as he shuts the door behind Severide. <br/>“I need to talk to you and Brett.” Severide says<br/>“I’m right here” Brett says as she comes in belly sticking out a little more today, her duffel bag over her shoulder. <br/>“I want to ask Stella to marry me, but I don’t know where or when to ask her, if she’s even say yes or if she’ll like the ring.” Severide tells the could who is shocked. <br/>Matt gives a short “the jelly Severide is finally ready to settle down, who would of ever seen this coming.” Matt says as he claps Severide on the back and sylvie rolls her eyes at Matt, sylvie tells severide “don’t listen to him, I think it’s about damn time. I’m almost positive that Stella will say yes, and you should ask her today at work in front if all of 51. She’d love that. Stella doesn’t have family of her own so I think she’d like 51 being a part of this since we are her family.” Sylvie explains.<br/>“I agree with sylvie and yes it is about damn time, your both crazy for each other.” Matt says grabbing his own duffel bag.<br/>“Okay, I will ask her today, her sylvie see if she’ll like the ring.” Severide asks as he hands sylvie the black velvet box. <br/>“Oh Kelly it’s beautiful she’ll love it.” Sylvie says smiling at the simple ring. It’s a while gold band with a simple cut diamond in the middle. “It screams Stella.” Sylvie tells severide. <br/>“You think so?” He asks <br/>Sylvie nods and hands the box back to him. <br/>“Okay good.” Severide says as Matt looks at his watch and notices the time. <br/>“We better get going.” Matt says, sylvie and severide nod and they all leave the house as Matt locks up Severide hangs back for a second as sylvie goes to get in the truck and tells Matt “everything’s a go with the baby shower.” <br/>“Kay good, she doesn’t know a thing about it.” Matt says happily as they walk to their vehicles. <br/>Matt and sylvie chat all the way to the fire house. <br/>Mostly about how anxious sylvie is about not being on 61 after this shift. Matt reminds her that her replacement is stopping by this shift to say hello and meet everyone before next shift. <br/>Sylvie sighs and says that’s good but she wishes she had one more shift left before she had to meet the replacement. <br/>Finally they arrive at 51 and Matt goes over to sylvie’s side of the truck and helps her out. <br/>She takes a deep breath in as she takes in the sight of her home. The home she’s known for the last seven years. <br/>“Are you ready?” Matt asks as he takes her by the hand. <br/>“Not really, I know this is what’s best for the babies, but I’m gonna miss being out on calls with you and being a part of 51.” Sylvie says sighing. <br/>Matt stops her dead in her tracks and turns her to face him in front of the apparatus floor doors. <br/>They are both unaware of the person staring at them over by Otis memorial. <br/>Matt leans their foreheads together and tells her “51 will always be your home, you will always be apart of 51 sylvie no matter what. No replacement, no pregnancy, nothing can take that from you. Your just protecting our babies, and I love you so much more for how caring you are and how much you want to protect these babies even though  how you have to isn’t exactly what you want. Sylvie Brett I’m your home, 51s your home we love you and these babies already so very much.” Matt’s Says and kisses sylvie’s bump first and she giggles and then kisses sylvie softly but passionately. <br/>Matt notices someone come up to them and clears their throat as sylvie and Matt pull apart. <br/>“Yes, can I-“ Matt starts to say but is cut off by who is standing there. <br/>“Gabby?” Matt asks and sylvie looks like she just saw a ghost. <br/>Sylvie’s terrified that gabby being her will change everything between Matt and her. <br/>But as if Matt can read her mind he pulls sylvie in close to his side, protectively and rests the other hand on her now steadily growing bump. <br/>“Hi Matt, sylvie.” Gabby greats them with a warily smile. <br/>“Hi.” Sylvie says but Matt isn’t as nice as sylvie and he cuts right to the chase with gabby. <br/>“What are you doing here, gabby?” Matt asks <br/>“I’m in town for a charity event and I wanted to stop by and see Otis memorial and say hello to…everyone.” Gabby says a little he soon the last word. <br/>“It’s good to see you gabby, how have you been?” Sylvie asks trying to keep calm. <br/>“I’ve been good, great actually. I see you two have both moved on.” Gabby says featuring between the two with a dry chuckle. <br/>Sylvie winces at the sarcasm in gabby voice. Matt draws sylvie closer if that’s possible. <br/>“Yes we have, we are actually getting married next month.” Matt says happily and then adds “our twins are due in January as well.” Matt looks. At sylvie with so much love and adoration in his eyes that it melts sylvie’s heart to think even with gabby standing right here he can still look at her like that. That’s the confirmation she’s needed. <br/>Gabby on the other hand is broken hearted to see how Matt looks at sylvie, he never looked at gabby the way he does sylvie. <br/>“Wow… congratulations…”gabby says hesitantly. <br/>“Thank you. “ Matt and sylvie both say at the same time .<br/>“Hey captain we are ready.”  Foster yells out to Matt and sylvie indicting the baby shower is all ready. <br/>“Okay we are coming.” Matt says and looks to sylvie and smiles and says “this was all foster and Kidd but they wanted to throw you a baby shower today as it’s your last shift before the bull pen and they know how well you’ve been looking forward to that.” He talks to sylvie as if gabby isn’t still standing there. <br/>“Awe they didn’t have to do that.” Sylvie says smiling uncontrollably. <br/>“Well I guess I better get going.” Gabby says.<br/>Matt nods but sylvie elbows him in the ribs. “Ouch.” He he breaths as he rubs his hand over the sore spot, sylvie chuckles and says to gabby “why don’t you come in I’m sure everyone will love to see you.” <br/>“It’s okay this is your day I wouldn’t want to impose.” Gabby says.<br/>“It’s fine, right matt?” Sylvie says looking up at him with her big doe eyes. Hell when can he ever say no to her. <br/>“Yea it’s fine come in.” Matt says a little to dryly. <br/>“Okay sure for a moment.” Gabby says and follows Matt and sylvie into the common room she hangs back for a second to let everyone surprise sylvie. <br/>“SURPRISE.” Everyone yells.<br/>“Awe guys you’re the best.” Sylvie says as she hugs Kidd and foster. <br/>“We live you and these two little bundles in that belly of yours, so we wanted to show you how much we love you!” Kidd tells sylvie. <br/>“Hey what about me?” Matt asks feigning being hurt.” <br/>“Oh we live you to captain, but your not growing two little humans in you.” Foster tells him and they all laugh. <br/>Just then gabby walks in and silence fills the room. <br/>Everyone’s shocked and looking to Matt and sylvie for direction. <br/>“She knows.” Matt finally says and it’s like the room can breath again. <br/>“Well in that case get your ass over here girl.” Kidd says and hugs Dawson. Everyone says hi and Dawson’s introduced to Ritter, Gallo and foster. <br/>“So you’re the one who took my spot.” Dawson says playfully to foster, but fosters on the defence because she doesn’t want gabby to ruin anything for sylvie. “Yea.”Foster says nodding. <br/>“Okay let’s get this party started before we are called out.” Kidd says “you just jinxed us babe.” Severide says as he comes up to Stella. <br/>“Oh shit, I did don’t I.” Stella says and everyone laughs <br/>Kelly clears his throat and says “I have something I want to say first Matt and sylvie Congratulations, on both the wedding and the two little buns in the oven.” Stella hits Kelly playfully but everyone laughs and Kelly continues “I’ve already talked to Casey and Brett about what I’m about to do and I’m not stealing the spot the I’m adding to it.” Everyone laughs a little,  confused. <br/>Then Kelly gets down on one knee in front of Stella and it all clicks to everyone and you can hear the gasps through out the room. <br/>“Stella Kidd, you saved a broken man in more ways then one and more than once, I promised you that I would be the man you deserve and I hope I’m living up to that expectations because I want to be the man that you deserve tell the day I die, I love you Stella, . Stella will you marry me?” Kelly asks <br/>Stella has happy tears falling down her checks, she nods frantically and says “yes , absolutely. I live you to Kelly.” Stella says and Kelly slips the ring on her finger, they embrace and kiss passionately. <br/>“About damn time.” Foster says <br/>And everyone laughs. <br/>“So there’s lots to celebrate today.” Chief says as he comes to congratulate Stella and Kelly. <br/>“Yes there is chief.” <br/>They all have cake and sylvie opens her presents, it’s mostly clothing and diapers, a diaper bag from foster and bottles and a breast pump from Stella. <br/>Just as they are putting away the goats into Matt’s truck gabby comes up to Matt. <br/>“Can we talk alone..please matt.” Gabby  begs. <br/>“What is there to talk about?” Matt asks <br/>“A lot apparently.” Gabby shoots back.<br/>Just then the bells go off. </p><p>ALL UNITS CAR ACCIDENT HENDERSON STREET. <br/> “It’ll have to wait.” Matt says.<br/>Gabby nods and Matt sighs as he rubs his hand over his face. <br/>Just then sylvie comes up to them and asks gabby “wanna ride along for old time sake?” <br/>Gabby looks at Matt ands says “if it’s okay with the captain” <br/>Matt nods <br/>They go to go to 61 when Matt pulls sylvie into a passionate kiss and says “be safe please, I live you three more than you know.”  Sylvie smiles and says “I will be, and I know we live you too, you be safe too we need you.” They smile at each other say their good bye</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The whirl wind named gabby dawson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gabby stirs trouble</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All the rigs race out of 51, sylvie’s in the back with gabby. <br/>“So how far along are you?” Gabby asks. <br/>“Almost 19 weeks I’m 6 months along. “ sylvie says happily. <br/>“That’s good, how long have you and Matt been together?” Gabby asks curiously.<br/>“7 months.” Sylvie says happily. <br/>“Oh, how long have you been having feelings for him?” Gabby asks wondering if sylvie had feelings for Matt while they were married. “A lot longer than I actually knew I did.”  Sylvie says remembering the teasing she got from foster and Kidd about liking Matt when she didn’t think she did. And her friend from spin class thinking they were  meant to be. <br/>“Oh, did you like him when we were married?” Gabby asks bluntly.<br/>“No, it wasn’t tell you left and we were there for each other that I started having feelings for Matt.”  Sylvie explains. <br/>“Okay..” gabby says with a weak smile. <br/>“So be honest with be gabby, did you come back for Matt?” Sylvie asks holding her breath for the answer. <br/>“Yes..” gabby says honestly. Just then they pull up to the scene and foster opens the doors to let sylvie and gabby out. <br/>Sylvie holds up a hand to stop gabby for a second and asks gabby “are you still going to try to win Matt back?” <br/>“Yes, I don’t think it be much of a competition, with all of Matt and mines history.” Gabby says a little to cockily for sylvie’s taste. <br/>“I can’t believe you would that to me.” Sylvie says and she’s interrupted from saying anything further by foster saying “Brett we need you”<br/>Sylvie sighs and goes to the scene. <br/>It’s horrible there’s a van with two kids and a dad trapped and then a car with a teenage girl in it. <br/>Sylvie rushes toward the car with the teenage girl but Matt’s already there and shakes his head. Sylvie feels her self get over whelmed by everything but quickly pushes her emotions down, even as hard as it is to, with her hormones. <br/>Brett quickly races to the kids in the back of the van as foster works on the dad. <br/>Casey and severide and trying to figure out a game plan, to get them out quickly. It’s hard cause the vans on its side and the doors are jammed. <br/>They finally decide to stable the van and use the jaws. <br/>Sylvie yells to Matt and tells him “we got to get the little girl out first, she is losing consciousness.” Sylvie explains. <br/>Matt nods at bark at his men to get the little girl out first. <br/>Just then gallo tells that there’s a small fire in the engine. <br/>Matt notices that there’s gas leakage all around the van. He springs into action. “Gallo help foster down, I got Brett.” Matt says. <br/>“I can’t leave the girl.”  Sylvie says shaking her head. <br/>“Sylvie this things going up in a matter of seconds you need to get down, that’s an order.” He tells her. <br/>She sighs and lets Matt help her off of the van just then there’s a fire ball come from the engine and Matt shoves sylvie our of the way. Luckily they both got just out of range, it only nipped at Matt’s neck. <br/>“Are you okay?” Matt asks panicked. <br/>“Me? I’m fine what about you?” Sylvie asks just as panicked. <br/>“I’m good just a burn, go get to the kiss now that the fires under control.” Matt says sylvie sighs and says “I’ll check you out in a moment.”  He laughs and nods <br/>“Matt I can check you out.” Gabby says from where she was standing a safe distance from the scene. <br/>“I’m fine, sylvie can look at it later.” Matt says and heads back to work. <br/>They get the kids out, unfortunately the little girl doesn’t make it she had to much burn and internal damage. Sylvie was pretty broke up about it  a few hours go by and 61 and everyone else is back at the house. Sylvie goes to find Matt to warm him about what gabby told her. Luckily gabby is chatting with foster. <br/>Unbeknown to sylvie Foster is actually warning gabby. <br/>“If you stir shit hear for Matt and sylvie, you will have a lot of a very people on your hands.” Foster warns. <br/>Gabby laughs at her. <br/>“You might want to remember that this will always be my house and these are my friends. And Matt’s mine.” Gabby says again a little to cockily. <br/>“You my darling need a reality check, things have changed in the three years you have been gone.” </p><p> </p><p>MEANWHILE IN CASEYS QUARTERS.</p><p>“Hey can we chat” sylvie asks worriedly, worried about if her life is about to fall apart right in front of her. <br/>“Sure what’s up babe?” Matt asks and then turns from where he was doing a report and sees tears in sylvie’s eyes. He gets up and pulls her close.<br/>“What’s wrong?” He asks worried.<br/>“Gabby told me she was back to win you back and that there wouldn’t be much competition between me and her, because of your guys history.” Sylvie explains, by this point sylvie’s sobbing. Between the accident they just came back from and gabby it was to much. <br/>“She what?” Matt asks angrily. <br/>Sylvie starts to explain again when there’s a familiar knock on the door. It’s obvious who it is. Even with the blinds close. No one else would bother him when the blinds were closed but she’s asking to get told off today. <br/>“I’m gonna deal with this” Matt tells sylvie.<br/>Matt opens the door to see gabby there with a sweet smile, but her face falls fast when she sees how angry Matt is and then she spots sylvie and she glares at her. <br/>“What do you want What do you want Dawson.”  Matt asks severely pissed off. <br/>“I thought we could chat.” She says happily resting her hand on his chest. Sylvie gasps a little at the action and Matt’s furious. He steps back out of her  reach. <br/>“You are causing shit, gabby.” Matt says running his hand over his face and then continues, <br/>“Sylvie is my fiancé, she will be my wife next month and nothing you or anyone else can say or do to change that. She’s the mother of my children, she’s the love of my life.” He says and turns to sylvie to gesture her by his side. <br/>“I think you owe her an Apology, and then you should leave.” Matt says protectively. <br/>“I can’t believe you would really chose her over me? Over us? Over everything we had?” Gabby asks utterly shocked. <br/>“C’mon gabby, what we had was a one sided relationship it wasn’t real love. “ Matt says <br/>“I can’t believe you would say that.” Gabby says still shocked. <br/>“Believe it, now I think you need to leave.” Matt says <br/>“Fine, if your studies enough to be with her than that’s your problem. You’ll realize one day what you missed out on.” Gabby says, but now sylvie’s pissed and she speaks up. <br/>“No gabby you’ll look back and see that you threw an amazing man away, that’s probably what’s going on now but guess what it’s to late. What did you expect for him to be waiting for you? Actually that’s probably exactly what you figured.” Sylvie says angrily.<br/>Matt smiles and kisses sylvie’s hair. He couldn’t be prouder of her in that moment.<br/>“I-“ gabby cut off by Matt. <br/>“Just leave gabby it’s over.” He tells her. </p><p>Gabby leaves reluctantly and Matt pulls sylvie close and tells her “I love you, and you are one bad ass, just another thing to add to the list of reasons I love you so much.”  She giggles and says “thank you, I love you to, sorry if I over stepped.” <br/>“Sylvie you didn’t over step, you stood up for your self and for us. Don’t ever apologize for that.” Matt tells her and kisses her forehead, then her bump then her lips passionately. </p><p>The rest of shift goes quickly, everyone still reeling from the whirlwind named gabby Dawson. <br/>Foster tells Matt and sylvie and Stella and severide what gabby said and they are shocked. They can’t believe she’s turned so hateful. <br/>Shift ends and Matt and sylvie head homE</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The replacement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sylvies replace comes to 51</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>HI EVERYONE, sorry for so many mistakes on the this story im hoping this chapter is better. <br/>Please keep commenting and favouriting! <br/>Thanks for the love! </p><p> </p><p>It was the next shift after gabby had visited, brett’s replacement couldn’t come in last shift due to being ill so this shift is the first time everyone is meeting her. <br/>After this shift brett and casey will find out the genders of their babies! <br/>Matts drinking coffee and going over some blueprints when sylvie appears in the kitchen. <br/>“Good morning beautiful.” Matt says as he sees sylvie grab some herbal tea. <br/>“Good morning handsome.” She replies smiling. <br/>“How are you feeling about your first day in the bull pen?” Matt asks putting his cup in the dishwasher and pulling sylvie into an embrace.<br/>“I don’t know, I’m scared I’m going to be permanently replaced.” Sylvie answers honestly. <br/>“Sylvie, you could never be replaced not even a little bit.” Matt try’s to reassures sylvie.<br/>“I hope your right cause some day I would like to come back to my job.” Sylvie states matter of factly.<br/>“I know and you will don’t worry.” Matt says as they head towards the door.<br/>“Okay. Its also going to be strange not running to my rig every-time the bells go off.” Sylvie tells him. <br/>“I can imagine.” Matt says and pauses as they get in the truck. Matt finally adds “I don’t know if I could ever do what your doing and I’m so proud of you for everything sylvie. From growing these two babies, to standing up to gabby the other day and to giving up your job even if its for a little bit. I live you and am proud of you I want you to know that.” Matt kisses sylvie tenderly. <br/>“Thank you matt that means a lot to me.” Sylvie says kissing matt back. <br/>Matt pulls away from the curb, and they start talking about the babies. <br/>“I cant believe we are finding out the sex tomorrow.” Sylvie says happily. <br/>“I know me either.” Matt says <br/>“I also cant believe our weddings only a few weeks away.” Sylvie says nervously. <br/>“Are you happy?” Matt asks her. <br/>“Yes I’m just worried about the last minute stuff.” Sylvie explains.<br/>“Well foster and kidd and helping you right?” Matt asks<br/>“Yes but theres something I need to talk to you about.” Sylvie says happily<br/>“Okay, what’s up?” Matt asks <br/>“I want to ask lily and chole to be bridesmaids as well but I didn’t know if you had any more groomsmen you could ask.” Sylvie explains <br/>“Yea I fo, I was cause between three anyway boden, Herman and cruz now I can ask the three of them.” Matt tells sylvie <br/>“Okay good I really want lily to be there, I miss Otis so much and I feel like I’m bot being a good enough friend to her cause I miss him.”  Sylvie says with tears in her eyes as they pull in to 51.<br/>“Babe I know you miss him so do i. If you want to ask lily that’s fine with me. It be nice to have her at the wedding.” Matt says wiping sylvie’s tears.<br/>“Okay thank you, now I need to find foster and stella.” Sylvie explains happily, matt chuckles and kisses sylvie tenderly. <br/>“I live you.” Matt tells her. <br/>“I love you to be safe today.” Sylvie tells matt <br/>“I will.” Matt replies. <br/>They head to the bay doors foster and kid are already there waiting for sylvie with papers in their hands and cup of herbal tea. <br/>“Good morning sexy momma.” Foster jokes<br/>“Hey now shes mine.” Matt jokes back to foster making everyone laugh. <br/>“Good morning captain kelly is looking for you, he is  in his quarters.” Stella tells matt. <br/>“Kay thanks kidd.” Matt says, kisses sylvie on the check and heads inside. <br/>“So whats all this” sylvie asks  the two woman..<br/>“Well this is herbal tea to keep you and those babies of yours healthy.” Foster says handing her the cu. <br/>And these are wedding preparations, you asked us to be in your wedding in our defence we kind of got carried away.” Stella tells sylvie. <br/>Sylvie laughs and says “don’t you have your own wedding to plan?” <br/>“Yes but yours is weeks away we will worry about you first .” Stella says and then hands sylvie the flower shop brochure and the blue print to the firefighters church where joe and chole got married at not to long ago. <br/>“Okay –“ sylvie cut off by spotting a young gorgeous woman, with long brown waving hair and. A killer body and green eyes, walking towards them. </p><p>“That must be my replacement .” Sylvie says <br/>“I hope shes not going to be drooling over the men hear.” Stella says groaning.<br/>“We lets face it the only to decent looking men our age here is the captain and severide.” <br/>Foster says <br/>“Well theres Capp and tony.” Sylvie says and the three woman laugh.<br/>“I cant believe you just said that.” Foster says <br/>“Yea me either. Ive just had enough drama for a life time.” Sylvie explains <br/>Before either woman can respond the young woman comes up to them. <br/>“Hi i’m willow I’m the new paramedic here.” She offers her hand to foster and all three woman say in unison “the temporary replacement paramedic.” <br/>“Yea that.” Willow says with a raised eyebrow. <br/>“Nice to meet you, I’m emily foster. Your partner on ambo 61.” Foster says. <br/>“Nice to meet you as well.” Willow says with a bright smile.<br/>“Im stella kidd, I’m on truck 81.” Kidd tells willow.<br/>“And I’m sylvie brett the one your replacing.” Sylvie introduces her self. <br/>“Nice to meet you all, and sylvie not trying to be rude but why are you here? Isn’t today my first shift?”<br/>Willow asks<br/>“Yes todays your first shift, in in the bull pen.” Sylvie explains  with a groan,  foster and kidd laugh at her.<br/>“Oh dis you get hurt or something?” Willow asks concerned.<br/>“No, I’m pregnant with twins.” Sylvie says beaming as she placing her hand on her belly. <br/>“Oh, wow congratulations. At the last house I was at the men would of never supported a female being pregnant and working. Your lucky that you get to stay at the house.” Willow says , sylvie can notice that her gaze as switched to something behind the ladies and she sees matt and kelly there. Sylvie groans inwardly.<br/>“Yes I’m very lucky.” Sylvie says looking at matt and catches his smile, that she returns.<br/>“Sorry to change the subject but who are those two hotties and are they taken?” Willow asks eyeing up matt and severide. <br/>“That’s captain Matt Casey and lieutenant kelly severide they are-“ foster says but sylvie cuts her off before she can finish. Sylvie wants to to have fun with the new girl. Sylvie sends a wink in fosters and kidds direction and they catch on. <br/>“Why don’t you go introduce your self?” Sylvie says.<br/>“Okay.” Willow says a little to happily for sylvie’s likens.<br/>“Whats your game girl?” Kidd asks sylvie. <br/>“Why not have some fun with her? I am gonna be bored all day.” Sylvie says and foster and kidd nod and chuckle. </p><p>Meanwhile kelly and matt are talking about their weddings. <br/>“Man I cant believe I’m getting married.” Kelly tells matt. <br/>“I know I cant believe you are either.” Matt says and they laugh. <br/>“Listen I want you to be my best man matt.” Severide tells matt.<br/>“Thanks man. Speaking of that I gotta ask boden, cruz and Herman to be my groomsmen today.” <br/>“Who’s sylvie’s other bridesmaid?” Severide asks noticing the woman walking over to them. <br/>“Lily and chole.” Matt says as the woman approaches.<br/>“That’s good.” Kelly says and turns to the woman. <br/>“Good morning ladies.” Severide says. <br/>“Morning severide.” Sylvie and foster say and stella smiles and says “I’ve already had my good morning with you.”  Kelly chuckles and matt scoffs “this is why I needed to move out.” They all laugh. <br/>Willow clears her throat and introduces her self. “Hi I’m willow chase the new temporary paramedic.” <br/>“Hi I’m captain matt casey.” Matt says <br/>“And I’m lieutenant kelly severide of squad 3.” Kelly says.<br/>“Nice to meet you both.” Willow says happily. <br/>“So brett how you feeling today.” Severide asks <br/>“Im good we are excited to find out the sex of the babies tomorrow.” Sylvie says smiling brightly at matt.<br/>“That’s good.” Kelly says <br/>“So babe I asked matt to be my best man.” Kelly tells stella.<br/>“Okay good brett your my maid of honour and foster you’re a bridesmaid right?” Stella asks the girls <br/>“Of course.” Foster and sylvie both say in unison. <br/>“Wait you two are getting married?” Asked willow. <br/>“Yes.” Kelly says beaming at stella she returns his look. <br/>“We are too.” Matt says putting his arm around sylvie, making sure willow knows he’s off the table.”<br/>“Oh wow so those are your babies too?” Willow asks shocked.<br/>“Yes.” Sylvie answers for matt. <br/>“Oh.” <br/>Everyone laughs at the shocked looked on willows face. <br/>Just then a familiar face shows up at the bay doors, Sylvie  notices the  woman first and nudge matt. <br/>“ violet! What brings you guys here?” Sylvie asks and matt turns around and notices his niece.<br/>“Shoot, I forgot to tell you, violet is her to see if she wants to go to the academy to be a paramedic or firefighter.” Matt tells the group. <br/>“Hi uncle matt, sylvie how are you guys?” Violet asks.<br/>“We are good Vi! You remember severide and stella and foster from the bbq?” Matt asks and violet nods. <br/>“And this is willow she’s sylvie temporary replacement.” Matt says <br/>“Hi nice to meet you!” Violet says <br/>“Willow this is my niece violet.” Matt says proudly.<br/>“Nice to meet you.” Willow says <br/>“I can show her around the ambo captain .” Foster offers. Matt looks towards sylvie and she nods.<br/>“Okay sounds good,  I gotta go talk to Herman, boden and cruz. You coming severide?” Matt tells everyone and kelly nods the two men head towards the chiefs office. </p><p>After all the men gather in the office, boden asks “whats this meeting about casey? Is everything alright?” Worriedly <br/>“Everything’s fine chief, you all know I’m getting married, and severides my best man. I was wondering if<br/>You guys would be my groomsmen .” Casey asks the men. <br/>“I’d be honoured to.” Boden says and hugs matt <br/>“Thanks chief.” Matt tells him. <br/>“Of course I will be man, you were mine!” Joe says <br/>“Thanks cruz.” Matt says <br/>“Awe heck, of course ill be your groomsmen, thanks for asking.” Herman says shaking matts hand and then pulling him in for a hug. <br/>“No problem thanks for accepting.” Matt says with a chuckle. <br/>“So who’s sylvie’ maid of honour and bridesmaids?” Cruz asks.<br/>“Kidds her maid of honour and foster is one bridesmaid shes gonna ask lily and chole to be the other two.” Matt explains. <br/>“That’s good lily would live that.” Herman says smiling weakly and everyone nods. <br/>The men are interrupted by bells going off. </p><p>ALL UNITS CAR COLLIDED WITH BUILDING,  MAIN STREET<br/>Dispatch calls over the speakers, everyone runs to their rigs. Matt runs into sylvie, sylvie kisses him and says “be safe me and these babies need you.” “Of course ill be safe, ill see you in a bit I live you.” Matt says and kisses her cheek. <br/>Boden comes up to sylvie and tells her “theres a stack of paper work on your desk that you can do in the tower while we are gone.” Sylvie smiles at him and says “thanks chief.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Gender reveal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The gender reveal party</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! <br/>Im trying harder to fix the mistakes <br/>Hope your enjoying the story. <br/>Please comment, kudos and favourite/bookmark and i live requests! <br/>Thanks for all the love! <br/>Xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone’s races to the scene. <br/>Severide picks up the radio and says “so casey are we going to have a party at molly's tomorrow night to find out the genders of my potential nieces or nephews?” <br/>Severide asks and you can hear the smile on his face.<br/>Matt chuckles and picks up his radio. “Well of course.” And everyone laughs. <br/>Foster picks up her radio next and says “kidd and i can throw a gender reveal party!!” Excitedly. <br/>“YES” stella yells over the radio. <br/>“Okay now you two calm down you have to talk to sylvie.” Matt says  then sylvie picks up the tower radio and says “its good with me but let's have a bbq at the house.” Matt smiles at this and replies “yes absolutely!”<br/>“Ok i'll bring the beers.” Kelly says and everyone laughs. <br/>“Okay we are at the scene, let's get to work.” Matt says over the radio letting Sylvie know they are there. <br/>The scene isn't too bad. Typical drunk driver running into a store window. <br/>Luckily no one got hurt. The driver had a concussion that was it, foster and willow took him to med where someone from the precinct will meet them there. </p><p>The rest of shift goes smoothly, sylvie gets off at 5 and goes home. Her and matt text back and forth tell they both go to bed. The girls are planning everything for the gender reveal party. Willow is fitting in well she helps foster and kidd. </p><p>The next morning when Matt gets off, Severide and  Stella give him a drive to the house because Sylvie took his truck home yesterday. <br/> “Good morning beautiful.”  Matt says when he sees Sylvie sitting up in their bed with a pregnancy book in hand.<br/>“Good morning handsome, how was your shift?” Sylvie asks Matt, kissing  Matt tenderly. <br/>“Good, slow.” Matt tells her.<br/>“Oh well I told Stella and foster to invite Christie and violet. I hope that's okay.” Sylvie explains.<br/>“That's fine,'' Matt says, going to shower. <br/>“I also called my parents, Josh is still home so the three of them will be coming out!” <br/>“Okay great! Are you happy about the party?” Matt asks <br/>“Yes I am , it's going to be nice, i think.” Sylvie says happily.<br/>“Are you okay with it?” Sylvie asks after a beat. <br/>“Yes absolutely.” Matt says <br/>“Okay good!” Sylvie says happily. <br/>They both get ready for the doctors appointment.<br/>Once they're ready to head out, foster, stella, severide and willow show up. <br/>“Hi, we are here to set up don't mind us. Also i said it was okay for willow to come.” Foster says smiling then asks “its okay right?” She asks sylvie. <br/>“Of course come on in your part of the family now.” Sylvie says happily. <br/>“Okay we have to get going, don't trash the place ok?” Matt says, looking towards severide. <br/>“Hey I'm just here to drink beer and grill because apparently you two arint allowed to do anything.” Kelly says with his hands up in defence. They all laugh and Matt nods and Matt and Sylvie leave for med. <br/>once Matt and sylvie get to med they find maggie. <br/>“Hi Maggie, we are here to see dr.halstead.” Sylvie says happily putting a hand on her bump. <br/>“Okay ill go get Him, how are you guys doing? I heard your having a gender reveal party tonight.” Maggie says. <br/>“We are good, yes we are im guessing foster told you?” Sylvie says chuckling to her self. <br/>“Yea she was very excited last night.” Maggie says smiling. Sylvie chuckles and says “good im glad . Hows the new paramedic?”<br/>“Shes ok, no you thats for sure.” Maggie says and sylvie smiles. Matt smiles and says “i agree, she’s definitely no one babe.” Sylvie laughs and maggie agrees “theres no one quite like our sylvie, we miss you around here.” <br/>“I miss you guys and this place.” Sylvie says with a sad smile. <br/>“Hows the bull pen?” Maggie asks as she finally pages halstead. <br/>“Its okay. It’s definitely not like being on ambo thats for sure.” Sylvie says and matt pulls her close and kisses her hair. <br/>“Youll be back at it in no time.” Matt reassures her. <br/>Sylvie smiles at him as will comes up to the happy couple. <br/>“Hi you two, follow me.”  Will says leading the way to a exam room where there is a woman waiting. <br/>“This is your obgyn, Dr.anderson.” Will interoduces the woman. <br/>“Hi nice to mett you.” Matt and sylvie both say shking the womans hand. <br/>“Nice to meet you guys you must be the bretts.” The woman says <br/>And matt speaks up and says “caseys actually, shes sylvie brett for the moment but in a few weeks we will all be the caseys.” Informing the doctor. <br/>“Okay ill make a note, sorry about that.” Dr anderson <br/>says .<br/>“Its okay.” Sylvie tells the woman.<br/>“So i wont be following your case anymore sylvie, as your at the 20 week mark your being handed over to Dr andersons capable hands.” Will reasures both matt and sylvie that sylvies in good hands. <br/>“Okay thanks for everything will.” Matt says shaking wills hand as, will goes to leave. <br/>“No problem, my pleasure.” Will says <br/>“Oh foster said to snd her the genders right away is that true?” Will asks matg and sylvie. <br/>“Yes, foster and stella are planning a gender reveal party for us when we get home.” Sylvie explains. <br/>“Okay well lets get a look so i can send that right off to her.” Will says nodding at dr anderson. <br/>“Sounds good, all your vitals are good by the way sylvie. How have you been feeling?” Dr anderson asks. <br/>“Thats good, ive been fewlign okay tired but i did just stop active duty so thats probably the cause.” Sylvie says.<br/>“What do you do?” Asks dr anderson. <br/>“Im a paramedic and matts a fire fighter.” Sylvie explains. <br/>“Oh wow both parents are gonna be heros to these kids.” Anderson says laughing. <br/>“Okay the babies are very healthy.” Explains anderson.<br/>“Thats great.” Matt and sylvie both say. </p><p>Matt and sylvie and dr anderson talk about the birth plan wilhuch will hopfully be natural. Will sends foster the genders. <br/>Once matt and sylvie leave med and are in the truck sylvie says “we should chose names.” <br/>“I agree.” Matt says smiling at sylvie as he pulls out of the parking lot. <br/>“What do you think of ‘raelynn sylvie casey?” Asked matt.<br/>“I love it! What do you think of Hudson matthew casey?” Sylvie asks <br/>“Its perfect, what about  Faith shaylnn sylvie casey?” Matt asks?<br/>“I love it , how about Ethan andy matt casey?” Sylvie asks<br/>“I love it! No what if we have one of each?” Asks matt.<br/>“We could get everyones opinions k OK n the names?” Asks sylvie. <br/>“Sounds good to me.” Says matt as they pull into their driveway.<br/>Matt helps sylvie out and then they head into the house and severides waiting for them. <br/>“Hey where’s everyone?” Asks matt<br/>“In the backyard, come on before stella explodes.” Severide says smiling and they all laugh. <br/>They walk out to the back yard and it’s completely decorated with pink and blue balloons and streamers. There’s abig banner that says BABY A AND BABY B WHAT WILL THEY BE?” Then another banner says BOYS OR GIRLS OR BOTH??” <br/> Everyone tosses pink amd blue confitti and yells “CONGRATULATIONS”  as matt and sylvie step in two th yard. <br/>Sylvie and matt are so overwhlemed with love and happiness, sylvie starts crimg as stella and foster come up to her and give her a big hug. <br/>“Guys you dis amazing thank you.” Sylvie says and matt nods in agrement and says “thank you.” <br/>“Your all very welcome now lets find out what these babies are!” Stella says excitedly. <br/>Everyone laughs as stlla leada matt and sylvie to the middle the yard, where foster brings out and ambo balloon and hands it to sylvie. Severide brings out a fire truck cake puts it in front of matt on a small table. <br/>“We thought where theses babies are being born into the first responder lifestyle its only suitable we all fond out what they are by inbracing that lifestyle.” Stella tells matt and sylvie</p><p>“Wow you guys certainly went all out.” Matt says.<br/>“Your family of course we need now,” Stella says looking  towards matt and sylvie. Stella looks towards the crowd and says “in the ambo balloon is baby A’s gender and inside the firetruck cake is baby B’s gender.” She explains.<br/>Everyone claps and cheers. <br/>“Okay lets count down from 3 everone. On one sylvie you pop the balloon, okay?” Foster explains and sylvie and everyone nods. <br/>Everyone starts counting down. <br/>“3”<br/>“2”<br/>“1”<br/>Sylvie pops the ballon and theres blue confitti and streamers spill out of the ballon!<br/>“ITS A BOY.” Stella and foster yells.<br/>Sylvie is in happy tears and matt os smiling his mega watt smile. <br/>Matt embraces sylvie and kissers her tenderly, everyone cheers. <br/>“We’re having a boy!” Matt saysto sylvie smilng!<br/>“We are!” Sylvie says back to him. <br/>“Okay now matt cut the cake.”  Foster says to matt “We will do the same with counting down.” Stella tells everyone. <br/>And matt nods showing hes ready and everyone starts counting again. <br/>“3”<br/>“2”<br/>“1”<br/>Matt cuts the cake and its  full of pink. <br/>Matt smiles so brightly that sylvie swears hes the sun.<br/>“ITS  A GIRL!!” Matt yells.<br/>Everyone is cherring and clapping!<br/>Matt embraces sylvie, <br/>“I cant beilve it we are having a boy and a girl!” Matt says into sylvies hair!<br/>“Me either, i love you so much matt.” Sylvie says happily. <br/>“I love you so much to sylvie.” Matt tells her. <br/>Stella and foater cut the cake and hand a piece out to everyone, once everyone has a piece of cake matt clears his throat. “Everyone, we picked out two full girls names and two fulm boys names and now that we are having one boy and one gorl, we want you guys to botw on which one of each to name them.” Matt says happily looking at sylvie. </p><p>“Seriously?” Herman asks happily.<br/>“Yes your all family we want you to chose! We both love all the names so either one of each is fine with us.”sylvie explains. <br/>“Okay lets hear the names.” Severide says.<br/>“Okay matt you start.”sylvie says smiling at him <br/>“First little girles name opion A is ‘Raelynn sylvie casy<br/>Opion B is faith shaylnn sylvie casey.” Matt says <br/>Theres awes and wows at the names.<br/>“Okay everyone writesown your choice and put them in this bowl.” Stella says apearing with a bowl as foster hands out paper and pens.<br/>“You guys work fast.” Sylvie tells her two best friends.<br/>“We know.” Foster aays smilkng. <br/>After everyone write down their names stella and foster count the names as sylvie says “okay while their counting the firla names ill give you the boys opions.”hapoily.<br/>“Option A ‘hudson matthew casey, option B Ethan Andy Matt Casey” sylvie says and theres those awes and wows again. And matt puts up his hand and says <br/>“Which ever boy name we chose will also have the middle name brain, that is if its okay with you sylvie.” Turning towards sylvie and smiling. <br/>Twars are streaming down aylvies face. <br/>“Oh matt thank you of course we will name him after Otis.” She says happily. </p><p>Everyone cheers and there anit a dry eye in the house even for sylvies parents and cheistie and violet who didnt much of the fallon friends. </p><p>“Okay the votes are in.” Foster says.<br/>“For the little girl the most votes say FAITH SHAYLNN SYLVIE CASEY!” Stella says happily. <br/>And everyove  cheers loudly..<br/>“And for the boy its ETHAN ANDY MATT BRAIN CASEY.” Foster says happily.<br/>Matt and sylvie kiss <br/>“Thank you wveryone!” matt and sylvie both say. <br/>Everyone comes up to congratulate the couple. Severide steps up to matt and  says “andy and shya would be so proud, theyd be like giddy kids them selfs.” Kelly chuckles at the thought. <br/>“I know, man i miss them sev.” Matt says <br/>“I know me too.” Severide says clapping matt on the back. <br/>Joe and chole and lilly step uo to sylvie. <br/>“Thank you for naming ethan after Otis, it would’ve ment a lot to him.” Cruz says hugging sylvie. <br/>“I know.” Sylvie says hugging joe. <br/>The friends xhat for a moment that sylvie turns to chole and lilly and say “ive been meaning to call you two, will you both be my bridesmaids  at the wedding in a few weeks?” She asks hopeful.<br/>“Of course .”  They both say happily. </p><p>Christie and violet comes up to the couple after they get a breather and Christie says “im so happy for you two! I cant believe im getting a neice a d a nephew!” Happily as she hugs them both. <br/>“Thank you, we are pretty happy our selfs!” Matt says kissing sylvies hair. <br/>They all chat for a bit, Christie asks how symvies liking paperwork. Two words sylvie has for it… HATES IT.<br/>They all laugh and then sylvies prents comes up to them amd offers their congratulations.<br/>“Im so halpy for you baby girl.” Lucy says hugging her daughter. <br/>“Congratulations to you both, we are very excited to have grabdbabies.” Kevin tells matt. <br/>“Thank you, and im glad!”.</p><p>Everyone eats BBQ and have drinks and eat cake. <br/>They celebrate the two new lifes thats about to he brought into this world and have a wonderful time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The house fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Casey's home catches fire.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Its been a week since the reveal, matt and sylvie only have three weeks tell the wedding. </p><p>One day sylvie gets off shift and goes home, she changes into comfy clothes and lights some aroma therapy candles. She pours herself some tea and grabs a parenting book off of the stack on the table, and realaxs for the evening. </p><p>Matts in his quarters around 11:00pm when a call comes through. </p><p>All units house fire, 1230 evanssale avenue. </p><p>Matt jumps up from his paper work and head out of his quarters severide meets him in the hall “isnt that your place?” Severide asks. <br/>“Yea it is, im calling sylvie now.” <br/>Matt calls sylvie and it just goes to boice mail. </p><p>Matt yells to everyone as they all go to their rigs, “ thats mine and sylvies address, i cant get an answer, LETS GO.” Matt yells as he jumps into the truck. <br/>He hits the side of the door with his hand, like he also does and tells kidd “run every damn red light.”<br/>“Yes captain.” Kidd replies as she tears out of the bay doors on to the street. </p><p> </p><p>Back at matts and sylvies house. <br/>Sylvie can hear a annoying ringing sound. She can suddenly smell amoke and hear sizzleing, she finds it hard to breath and starts coughing as she opens her eyes. <br/>Everything is ablaze, sylvie starts to panick. She cant find a way out. <br/>She heads to the back of the living room and trys to get out through the entrance to the kitchen but she cant see much from all the smike and the flames. <br/>‘How long have i been out for?’ She wonders to her self. <br/>She trys to fine that annoying ringing, she knows its gotta be here phone. ‘Its probably matt checking in, i gotta let him know i need the house.’ She thinks but she still cant find it. <br/>All of a sudden she starts a coughing fit. She starts thinking what if the babies get to much smoke. She trys to hold her breath tell she can find her way to the kitchen sink to get a wet rag. But its useless. <br/>She knows from years at the CFD to stay visible.<br/>She gets an idea, if she can get to a window and brak the glass, even if she cant get out she can get some air or someone’s attention. <br/>When she turns to the windows the curtins are alblazed and ahe cant get to the wondow.<br/>All she can do now is hope and pray. <br/>Hope that someone called 911.<br/>Pray that matt got the call and is on his way. <br/>Hope and pray that her babies will be ok. <br/>All of a sudden she coughs. She coughs and coughs until the world goes black. </p><p> </p><p>Back with 51.</p><p>“Whats the ETA?” Matt asks trying to call sylvie yet again. <br/>“2 minutes captain.” Stella says as the sirens screech and the lights flash. Stella doesnt stop for no lights or stop signs, she barrels right through. <br/>“Captain  could she be out with chole or lilly?” Herman asks over the radio. <br/>Severides the first to answer<br/>“Cruz called chile and lilly shes not with either of them.”<br/>Casey cruses under his breath at this. <br/>They finally reach the beginning of the street. <br/>The all gasp at the smoke and the flames billowing from the caseys house. <br/>“God, please let her be okay.” Matt says and stella stops the truck, matt jumps out and starts barking orders. <br/>“Squad with me and gallo, mouch and kidd vent NOW” matt says as he puts on his helment and mask. <br/>“Foster and chase be ready with a backboard and anything and everything.” Matt tells the paramedics.<br/>“Herman and ritter get lines ready. LETS GO.” Matt barks <br/>“You heard your captain, thats our own in there Lets go people. LETS GO, LETS GO, LETS GO.” Cheif barks </p><p>Mouch and kidd vent the roof and send the alm vlear to casey and squad and gallo who enter th house. Matt and gallo at the front and squad at the back. <br/>“Severide you guys take uptairs, i got the main floor.”<br/>Matt says through the radio. <br/>“Cruz , toby, capp and gallo go do a search upstairs ill search with casey.” Servide says and matt says “fine.” Through the radio. <br/>Severide carches up with casey when they hear cruz say “bedroom clear.”<br/>“Okay she must of been still down here.” Casey says. <br/>They try to get to the living room but its blocked so they go through the kitchen but thats blocked. <br/>“Herman, ritter we need a line in here to get to the living room.” Casey says through the radio.<br/>“Coly captain.” Herman says <br/>Herman and ritter keep the flames at bay. Thats when casey spots her. <br/>The love of his life laying motionless on the floor. <br/>“SYLVIE.” Matt yells <br/>“We found her.” Serveride says through his radio.<br/>“Baby, please be okay.” Matt pleads with her as he checks her pulse. <br/>“Foster, chase we need a back bored.” Severide tells the paramedics.<br/>“Copy lieutenant.” Foster says <br/>“Get geared up and go in.” Cheif barks at them.<br/>“Thank god! I got a pulse its weak but its there.” Casey tells severide. <br/>“Thats good, fhey will be okay matt.” Severide trys to reasure matt just as foster and chase come into the room. <br/>“Lets get her out of her.” Matt says and foster and chase nod. </p><p>Once outside they start working on sylvie. <br/>Matts flung hos helmet and mask on the groumd and is by sylvies side in an instant, holding her hand.” <br/>“Captain i need you to cut her shirt.” Foster tells matt. <br/>Matt nods and cuts her pj top that had sheep on it that she loves so much off of her. <br/>“Ok we got a puse and the babys pulse is still there both of them but their all weak. We gotta rush her to med.” foster announces.<br/>“Go, matt go with.” Cheif says and matt nods and says “thanks cheif.”<br/>“We’ll be right behide you.”  Cheif says </p><p>Once in the back of thw ambo with just sylvie and foster, matt breaks.<br/>“Please baby come back to me, we need more time. <br/>Me and these babie sneed you and i need you and these babies.” Matt says and tears start streaming down his cheeks. <br/>“We are suppose to have forever and always, sylvie hold on baby girl. Dont let go.” Matt sobs<br/>“ETA CHASE?” Foster yells and machines start to beep. <br/>“1 minute.” Chase says. <br/>The next thing matt knows they are at med and rushing sylvie into the ED. <br/>“Its sylvie.” Foater chokes out when will approachs<br/>“Ehat haplened i thought she was off of work?” Will says lookkng towards matt.<br/>“She is, our house caught on fire.” Matg says stumbl over his words.<br/>“Okay, we got them matt, we will do our best.” Will trys to reasure matt, as will, sylvie and the rest of the doctors and nurses rushes behind a curtain. </p><p>Matt wanders into the waiting room and crumbles to the floor in the corner. Ges still in his turnout gear, with his head in his hands. <br/>Foster approaches him, and sits beside him on the floor. <br/>They sit there in silence until matg breaks it. <br/>“I cant live with out her, you know.” He says the adds “shes my third live, you know they say your suppose to have three loves i. Life and shes my third.” Matt says hoarsely from crying. <br/>“Shats the three loves?” Asks foster as she never heard of this. <br/>“The first one is the one that looks right, that was Hallie. The second one is the hard love, ehich obviously for so many reasons was gabby. Then theres the thrird live. Its the one that last, its the one we arint expecting, it comes so easy it some possible. Its the the one that we just come together with that person amd it just fits. Its right. Its easy, its amazing.” Matt explains with a smile at the end of this where he’s describing sylvie. <br/>“That seems so true for you.” Foster says patting matt  on the knee. </p><p>The rest of the house comes barreling into the waiting room stella and severide are the first to come over to whdre matg and foster are seated on the floor. Foster gets up and higs stella and severide takes fosters place. <br/>“Stella called sylvies parenst and Christie their alm on their way.” Severide tells matt. <br/>“Thank you.” Matt says to stella <br/>“No lroblem, have you heard anything yet?” Stell asks <br/>Matt shakes his head. <br/>“Do you want some coffee captain?” Stella asks and matt shakes his head. <br/>Severide gives stella  a look and she knows that he wants to talk to mat so, her and foster go sit with the rest of the house. <br/>“Man i cant lose her. Fuck i feel like ive saod that a million tomes to ight. But hod is it ever true. I cant lose any of them kelly. Their my world and the babies arint even born yet.” Matt says getting choked up.<br/>“They havent had a chance at life yet and sylvoe and i havent had enough time yet.”  Matt continues. <br/>“I hear ya man, she’ll be fine, they all will be.” Severide trys to reasure matt. <br/>“Ill never forgive myself if slmething hapoens to any of them.” Matt says looking kelly straight in  the eye. <br/>“How could of you changed anything?” Asks severide. <br/>“I should of taken leave or something. Fuck man i should have of been there.” Matt says, severide shakes his head and says “matt theres bothing you could have done differently.” </p><p>They fall silent and severide vlaps matt on the back but never leaves his spot. He knows his best friend needs him right now. <br/>Cheif tells casey that hes taken the house oht of swrvice. Casey just nods and says “thank you.”<br/>Christie and violet finally arrive. <br/>Violet stays backa md talks to stella and foster and willow while christie goes over to where swveride and matt arw seated on the floor. <br/>Christie crouches infront of matt and says “hey baby brother, what can i do? Have you heard anything yet?” Matt just shakes his head, his eyes are closed and his head is leaned against the wall. <br/>“Hes been like this for over an hour.” Severide tells Christie. <br/>“This isnt good for him. He needs sleep or shower a change of clothes, coffee. Something.” Christie exclaims. <br/>Joe is standing by and he tells them “chole, donna and cindy are bringing over some stuff that casey and sylvie will need.” <br/>“Thanks cruz.” Sveridw says <br/>“Thank you, im glad he has all of you. I never really knew he had a true family until the reveal party.” Christie tells the two men. <br/>“We have each others bavks always. We truly are a family.” Severide tells christie, she smiles weakly at him. <br/>“Do you think hes ok? Beside sthe obvious?” Christie asks <br/>“No.” Matg says finally <br/>“Im not.” He adds. </p><p>The clock just strikes 3:00am when will enters the room and severide nudges casey. <br/>“Case, halstead is here.” Severide tells casey. <br/>Caseys eyes shoot open. <br/>He gets up quickly and walks over to will. <br/>“How are they?” Matt aska scared to death the answer is going to be what hes been dreading all not. <br/>He can see a frown on wills face and he braves himself flr the worse. <br/>“Sylvie has had a lot of smoke inhalation, the three of them were deprived of oxfords for a few minutes..” will says and matt pleads with him “please just tell me they are all right. “ matg rubs a hnad kver his tired and dirty face. <br/>“The babies are fine, sylvies lungs have a lot of damage, but we are hopeful.” Will says <br/>Matt lets out a sigh of relief so does the rest of the house thats holding thwir breaths. <br/>“Can i see her? Is she awake?” Matt asks.<br/>“Shes not awake yet and thwirs nothing that we can see thats keeping her from wakening.” Woll explains. <br/>“Wills she wake soon then?” Matt asks <br/>“Honest matt i dont know.” Will tells matt. <br/>“But you can see her.” Will tells him. <br/>“Thank you, for everything.” Matt tells halstead and will leads him to sylvies room in the ICU. </p><p>Matt walks into sylvies room, shes hooked up to a bunch of machines but shes breathing on her own. Which is good. <br/>“Can she hear me?” Matt asks will beforw will heads out. <br/>“Yes.” Will tells matg then leaves, as matt nods in recognition. <br/>“Baby if you can hear me, please come back to meni need you and these babies and these babies need you to be okay.” Matt tells sylvie as he kisses her forgead. <br/>“I cant lose you.” Matt says hold her hand to his lips, with hos eyes closed. Matts sitting in the vhair nwxt to sylvies bed crying, holding hwr hand as he says “ i live you, we are suppose to have forever and, and” matts cut off by sobs. <br/>Matts sobs are interrupted but a small , weak bojce sayin “and, always.” Sylvie takes her free hand and runs it through matts hair. <br/>“Oh sylvie, baby.” Matt says kissing every inch of her face, “your  okay.” Matt says happily. <br/>“I am.” Sylvie says with a weak smile then her hand wuickly hoes to her bump. <br/>“What about the babies?” Sylvie asking as a tear escapes her eye. <br/>“Their fone baby, your all fine.” Matt exclaims happily. </p><p>After sylvie woke up, matt got will to check kn her and the babies. They are all looking grwat and ahould make a full recovery. <br/>Foster and kidd come in and hug sylvie and tells sylvie that shes not allowed to scar them lile that. <br/>When matg goes to get coffee with christie, and kidd goes to get coffee for hersef and foster and tea for sylvie, foster tell sylvie something. <br/>“Sylvie, if you ever had your worrys about you and matt you definitely shouldnt now.” Foster tells sylvie. <br/>“Whys that?” Sylvie asks weakly. <br/>“He was a mess the whole time you were here and he didnt know what was happening amd when that call came through. Well lets just say ive never seen a human run that fast into afire befoe in my life.”<br/>Foater says and sylvie sighs.<br/>“Sylvie he told me that your his third love, your the love that last, your the love that fits, thats right.” Foster tells sylvie about the three love theory of matts and how hallie was the one that looked right and gabby was the hard love and shes the right love, shes hos last love.<br/>“Of foster thank you for telling me, ever sonce gabby came back and said everything she did. Well lets just say i have been a little insecure.” Sylvie tells foster.<br/>“Well you shouldnt be, not anymore ag least.” Foster syas and hugs her friend. </p><p>Just before matt reaches sylvies room severide and stella come up to him. <br/>“Hey man, look until you guys figure something out your staying at the loft with us, okay?” Severide tells matt.<br/>Matg chuckles softly and say “thank you, we appreciate it.” Matt says and aeve claps him on the back and says “we wouldnt have it any  other way.” </p><p>The next day after everyones gone home and sylvies parents has arrived and hone to eat breakfast, matt says to sylvie “lets build our perfect home.”<br/>“What really?” Sylvie asks?<br/>“Yes, i know a contractor who has a full team of guys that can build us a house before christmas, just say the word.” Matg says taking sylvies hand in his. <br/>“Okay lets do it. Lets build our dream home.” Sylvie says with a smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. After the fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little filler chapter about getting stuff ready for both the house and the wedding</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for all the love! <br/>Please keep the love coming! <br/>Love the comments and the reviews and i love suggestions! </p><p>Xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Its a few days after the fire, matt, sylvie and severide are gathered around the kitchen island, in severides and kidds loft where matt and sylvie are staying.they are looking over the blueprints for matt and sylvies new house. Stella is pouring her second cup of coffee and making sylvie herbal tea, against sylvies protests that she could get it herself, when Stella asks “so your going to have the house done by the time the babies come?”  Matt looks up from the blue prints with a pencil in one hand and coffee mug in the other and says “yea we hope to. We hope to have the shell of the house done by the time the snow flies and then have the rest done by the new year, since the twins arint due tell January 5th.” As he patts Sylvies bump affectionately. <br/>Sylvie smiles at Matt then turns to where Severide and Stella are standing by the counter, “we hope to be out of here before Christmas, we don't want to impose on your guys Christmas alone since it's our shift off.” Sylvie explains. <br/>“Don't be ridiculous, you wouldn't be imposing. We are family Brett you're stuck here until your guys house is completely finished.” Severide says and takes a drink of coffee then adds “whether that's before or after those babies are born, we will squeeze them in here.”  Everyone chuckles at this. <br/>“Thanks man, we both appreciate that, more than you know.” Matt says, clapping severide on the shoulder. <br/>“Yea we truly do kelly and stella thank you for everything!” Sylvie says happily. <br/>“No problem at all.” Severide tells the couple. <br/>After they talk some more about the house, stella asks “so what made you guys decide to build the house instead of buy one again?” As she takes a spoonful of yogurt. <br/>Matt smiles brightly and looks into sylvies eyes as he answers stella. “I was sitting by Sylvie in the hospital, thinking about what we were going to do next with the whole house issue and it clicked. Sylvie is my home, it  only seems right to build  the perfect home with the person who is already my home.” Sylvie smiles warmly at Matt and says “you're my home too and it does make sense.” <br/>“Awe you guys are too cute.” Stella says happily, they all laugh. <br/>“So Matt, you guys are breaking ground next week?” Severide asks as he looks at the blueprints again. <br/>“Yea, the well and sewage is being done this week and the ground is being dug for the basement. Then next week we will start the foundation.” Matt says happily. <br/>“That's good, so where's the land that you bought so quickly?” Asks severide. <br/>“Its in that new family subdivision not two far from 51. The subdivision is called Henderson drive. “ Matt tells Severide and stella.<br/>“Oh okay, that looks so nice in there.” Stella says .<br/>“Yea it is it has a park in the subdivision and it isn't too far from a really good elementary school.” Sylvie says happily. <br/>“That's really good.” Stella says then adds <br/>“So I know you guys got the house to worry about now but what about your wedding in two and a half weeks?” Asks stella<br/>Matt and Sylvie both look at eachother and sigh, sylvies the one that speaks though “we are thinking we are going to have to postpone.” Sylvie explains.<br/>“NO WAY.” Stella and Severide both say very loudly.<br/>“Guys you have been waiting so long for your happily ever after you can't do this to yourselves.” Stella says <br/>“She's right guys, whatever you need we are here to help, and so is the whole fire house.” Severide tells Matt and sylvie. <br/>“We could probably make it work if you want to sylvie.” Matt says, taking sylvies hand. <br/>“I don't have a dress now and you don't have a tux. They were ruined in the fire. Where are we going to find a dress to fit me and that i like in this short amount of time?” Sylvie asks <br/>“I know a place that has amazing dresses it’s expensive and we would have to go today to get them to rush it but I think it could be done.” Stella says excitedly. <br/>“I don't know, do we have the money to replace everything and build the house?” Asks sylvie<br/>“Yes we do,  don't worry about the money.” Matt tells Sylvie and kisses her forehead.<br/>“Okay, well i guess you better calm all the girls we are going dress shopping today.” Sylvie tells stella happily. <br/>“YAY!” Stella says excitedly then adds “ill call foster, chloe and lily! Go and get ready! We are gonna have a blast!” Stella says bouncing up and down on the spot. <br/>They all chuckle at Stella and Sylvie goes and gets ready. </p><p>Once Sylvie went into the bathroom to shower and Matt went to get dressed and he was in sweats, Stella turned to Kelly and said  “we need to help them get everything ready for this wedding. This wedding needs to happen ``Stella tells kelly. <br/>“I agree, I think we should do whatever it takes to get this wedding to happen. You just tell me what i need to do and i'll do it.” Kelly tells Stella and kisses her hair. <br/>“Okay i'm giving you a list of things to get and do. Also recruit some help from the firehouse ok?” Stella says, giving Kelly a list.<br/>“Okay sounds good.” </p><p> </p><p>Kelly quickly sends out texts to Cruz, Herman, and Boden, mouch, ritter and gallo telling them the plan.<br/>They have to get tuxedos, bow ties and they need to make sure the church and reception hall is still a go. <br/>All the men agree to do whatever they need to in order to help. <br/>Donna, Cindy and Trudy are going to help the woman with whatever they need.</p><p>Once matt and sylvie are dressed kelly and stella la tell them the plan and that they are meeting everyone at mollys and then splitting up. </p><p>“Awe you guys, you're the best!” Sylvie exclaims as she hugs both Severide and stella. <br/>“That's what familys for!” Stella tells brett. <br/>“And you're both our family.” Severide adds. </p><p>They all head out to mollys, Matt and Severide take Severide's mustang and Sylvie and Stella take stellas jeep. <br/>Once at molly's matt and sylvie see all there friends plus christie and violet and sylvies parents. <br/>Matt goes over and talks to christie amd violet. <br/>“Hi sis, what are you two doing here?” Matt asks, hugging his sister and his niece. <br/>“We are here to help, In  anyway that you guys need.” Christie tells matt.<br/>They chat for a bit while Sylvie goes to her parents. <br/>“Mom and dad, what are you guys doing here?”<br/>Sylvie asks as she hugs her parents.<br/>“We are here to help and we need to talk to you and matt.” Kevin tells his daughter.<br/>“Okay i'll go get him, he’s talking with christie and violet.” Sylvie tells her dad and goes to get matt.<br/>“Hey christie and violet, sorry to interrupt, but my parents want to talk to us matt.”  Sylvie explains.<br/>Matt nods to Sylvie and says thank you and see you later to christie and violet. <br/>Once they are back with sylvies parents in the corner of the bar, Kevin clears his throat and pulls out an envelope. “I know you both make a lot of money but we want to help you guys.” Kevin tells the couple as he hands Matt the envelope. <br/>“Dad, mom you don't have to do this.” Sylvie says looking from her dad to the envelope. <br/>“We know but we want to sweetie.” Lucy says happily. <br/>Matt looks to Sylvie and she sighs and Kevin says “we know you don't like accepting help but we want to help you guys. We know you lost your wedding dress and everything you had for the twins please accept our help.” Kevin says smiling sweetly at his daughter. <br/>“Its up to sylvie.” Matt says <br/>Matt looks to Sylvie and she sighs and nods at him. <br/>“Okay great! Thank you for letting us help you guys. It means alot.” Lucy tells Sylvie and matt. <br/>“No problem thank you.” Sylvie says as she hugs her parents and matt shakes kevins hand and hugs lucy. </p><p> </p><p>After a while Lucy, Sylvie, Stella and Foster, Chloe and Lilly go dress shopping as Donna and Cindy and Trudy take care of getting the decorations that were lost in the fire. <br/>The men all go tuxedo shopping and then they all meet back at mollys for the evening.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I do not own either song mentioned and hope you all love this chapter!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been 3 weeks since the fire,  they broke ground on the house. Everything  is looking good with the house and hope to be in for Christmas. <br/>Matt and Sylvie somehow magically got everything ready for the wedding on time, with a lot of help from friends and family. Now finally, they both get to say their ‘I Do’s’ to the love of their lives in front of their family and friends. </p><p>Matt is standing in front of the mirror in the mens dressing room of the firefighters church. <br/>He takes a deep breath in, he can't believe he’s marrying his best friend , his soul mate, the love of his life, his everything, his one and only, his person. <br/>Matt fixes his tie for the millionth time when boden comes up to him. <br/>“Matt, I just want to say that I am very happy for both of you.” Boden says, clapping Matt on the shoulders.<br/>“Thanks chief, that means a lot.”  Matt says turning around to face boden. <br/>Boden nods at him in acknowledgment as severide comes up to them. <br/>“According to one very bossy stella its time for his to get out there.” Herman, Cruz , Boden and Severide all chuckle as Matt fixes his tie one last time. <br/>The groomsmen file out as Severide turns to Matt and says “im happy for you man, you deserve this, you deserve sylvie and those babies, you deserve to finally have want you want and to be happy.” Clapping Matt on the back. <br/>“Thanks man, that means more than you know.” Matt says smiling and hugging his best friend. <br/>“You ready?” Severide asks.<br/>“More than you know.” Matt says smiling brightly.</p><p>———-<br/>Meanwhile in the woman's dressing room, Sylvie is getting her veil put on her. <br/>Sylvies hair is down curled, pinned on the right side by a hair pin that is a sterling silver flower with a single diamond in the center of the flower. <br/>Her veil goes to her waistline. Sylvies dress is a beautiful ivory lace, Grecian style dress. It has long lace sleeves, and from the bust to the collarbone is all beautiful ivory lace, with lace patterns all over the dress. It's stunning. </p><p>Just as the veil goes on, Sylvies mom and dad walk in. <br/>“Oh sweetheart, you're stunning.” Lucy says as she admires her daughter. <br/>“Thanks mom.” Sylvie says blushing slightly. <br/>“Your radiant, pumkin.” Kevin says as he kisses Sylvie's cheek.<br/>“Thanks daddy.” Sylvie has and hugs her dad.<br/>“You are beautiful brett.” Stella says admiring her friend. <br/>“You're a knockout girl!” Foster says smiling happily to her friend. <br/>“Thanks guys.” Sylvie says looking at all her friends who are telling her how beautiful she looks.<br/>“Pumkin, we want you to have these.” Kevin says handing Sylvie a white square box.<br/>Sylvie carefully opens the box to a beautiful  set of ivory pearls and matching pearl stud earrings and a matching pearl bracelet.<br/>“Oh dad, mom, they're beautiful! But wasn't these what you wore on your wedding day mom?” Sylvie says shocked and surprised. <br/>“Yes they were sweetheart and your grandma May wore them on her wedding day as well.” Lucy tells sylvie.<br/>“Oh, I couldn't accept these.” Sylvie says with tears welling up in her eyes.<br/>“Of course you can and you will, it's a tradition. Your grandmother brett gave them to me on my wedding day as a gift into the family and now i'm passing them down to you and one day you'll pass them down to Faith..`` Lucy says, smiling sweetly. <br/>“Thank you both so much, this means so much to me.” <br/>Sylvie says hugging both her parent’s.<br/>“Stella would you mind giving me a hand with the necklace?” Sylvie asks.<br/>“Of course, they are absolutely gorgeous.” <br/>Stella says as she fastens the necklace.<br/>“Thank you.” Sylvie says smiling. <br/>“Okay its time, the men coming in to get us, but don't worry, Casey is already at the altar.” Foster says happily as the men file into the room.<br/>One by one the men trickle in. <br/>“You look amazing.” Joe tells Sylvie as he hugs her.<br/>“Thanks joe.” Sylvie says, smiling as he goes next to Chloe in line.<br/>“Your beautiful kid.” Herman tells her and hugs her<br/>“Thanks herman.” Sylvie says smiling  as he goes next to Lily in line. <br/>“Sylvie, your beautiful congratulations.” Boden says hugging her.<br/>“Thanks chief.” Sylvie says as boden goes next to foster in line.</p><p>“Well, well, look at my favourite paramedic!” Severide says kissing sylvies check.<br/>“Hey!” Foster says and everyone laughs.<br/>“I'm so happy for both of you, I want you to know I've seen Matt through the years with women but I've never seen him as happy as I do when he's with you or as happy as he his today.” Severide tells sylvie.<br/>“Thank you, I'm very happy, too.” Sylvie says.<br/>“Good now let's get this wedding on the road, shall we?” Severide asks and everyone says “YES.” And Foster and kidd say “HELL YES.” Everyone laughs at this. </p><p>Stella hands Sylvie her boutique of red roses and she says “I knew this day was bound to be happy and I'm so happy for you, I love you girl.” Sylvie sheds a happy tear and hugs Stella and tells her “thank you, you and foster were right all along.” They both chuckle and Sylvie adds “I love you to stella.” Stella smiles at her friend and takes her spot with Kelly and Kevin takes his place with his daughter. </p><p>Make you feel my love by Adele starts to play and josh walks his mother down the aisle to her seat then<br/>Herman and lily start to walk down the aisle, <br/>Followed by Joe and Chloe, then boden and foster, then stella and severide walk down the aisle. <br/>Once the song is over A thousand years by: Christina Perri starts to play and everyone stands up. <br/>Heart beats fast<br/>Colors and promises<br/>How to be brave<br/>How can I love when I'm afraid to fall<br/>But watching you stand alone<br/>All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow,</p><p>Sylvie and Kevin appear at the end of the aisle and Matt sees her. <br/>One step closer<br/>I have died everyday, waiting for you<br/>Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years<br/>I'll love you for a thousand more<br/>Time stands still<br/>Beauty in all she is<br/>I will be brave<br/>I will not let anything, take away<br/>What's standing in front of me<br/>Every breath, every hour has come to this</p><p>He sees the woman of his dreams, he loses his breath at the sight of her. </p><p>One step closer</p><p>‘How did i get so lucky?’ Matt wonders to himself as Sylvie gets closer and closer to him. </p><p>I have died everyday, waiting for you<br/>Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years<br/>I'll love you for a thousand more<br/>And all along I believed, I would find you<br/>Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years<br/>I'll love you for a thousand more<br/>One step closer<br/>One step closer</p><p>Matt is in awe of sylvies absolute beauty.</p><p> </p><p>I have died everyday, waiting for you<br/>Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years<br/>I'll love you for a thousand more</p><p>Matt thinks how everything they both have been through, all the pain and heartbreak has led them right here, right now to this moment in time where they are meant to be together, the two of them with each other, no one else. </p><p> </p><p>And all along I believed, I would find you<br/>Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years<br/>I'll love you for a thousand more.</p><p> As the song comes to an end, Sylvie and Kevin reach the front where matt and all there friends are and kevin places sylvies hand into matts and says “take care of her matt.” <br/>“Always.” Matt replies looking sylvie in the eye, its not only a promise to kevin but to sylvie herself, that matt will always take care of her and look after her, she no longer needs to do things on her own. </p><p>Kevin takes his seat next to Lucy and Josh and matt whispers to Sylvie “I love you, you look beautiful.”  Sulvie smiles at him lovingly and whispers back “ i love you too, and you look very handsome.”  Matt does look handsome, Sylvie thinks, taking in his black tux and white  tie the minister starts to speak, breaking Sylvie of her thoughts. <br/>“Today we are gathered in the firefighters church, to witness the union of Matthew gregory casey and Sylvie May Brett.  We are uniting   two hearts, two souls that fight against the odds each and everyday not only in love but in their professions.” The minister pause and then continues with “Matt and Sylvie had wished to share their own vows.” The minister nods towards matt. <br/>Matt clears his throat, nervously. He takes sylvies hands in his And says “Sylvie, you are the most amazing, brave, kind, loving and caring person I know. You have made me believe in love again, you have made me believe in fate and Sylvie. I believe that everything we both have been through in life has led us to this moment here ``.”  He pauses for a second taking a shaky breath and continues “i love you more than words can express, and i promise to love you till the day i die, i promise to be your best friend forever, i promise to be by your side no matter what. I promise to cherish you and to hold you on our darkest days, I promise to be there and to listen and I promise to always try to come home to you after every bell goes off.” Matt pauses and says “you have my heart and my soul, you are my best friend, my soul mate, my forever and always, you are my person that i want to share everything with. I love you Sylvie .”<br/>Matts smiles at Sylvie so lovingly, there isn't a dry eye in the church after matts vows. <br/>The minister nods towards Sylvie and she smile happily and lovingly at matt. <br/>“Matt, you have been my best friend from the moment we met, you have always been there for me. Through the good times and the bad. And I promise to be there for you through the good and the bad no matter what. I promise to love you unconditionally for the rest of our lives. I promise to celebrate our victories with you and to be your shoulder to cry on during the tough times. <br/>You have always put everyone and everything above yourself and i promise to put you above everything and everyone  else, because matt you deserve that, i love you so profoundly that it’s terrifying really, but it's worth it, our love is one of a kind and we have been through so much and finally we are getting our happily ever after.”  Sylvie pauses and smiles at Matt and takes a deep breath then continues.<br/>“I promise that i will try to come home to you as well after every bell goes off. <br/>When we have a tough call it's you that i want to cheer me up no one else. Your my forever and always, you’re my happily ever after, you are my prince charming and knight in shining armour. I love you more than anything you my soul mate matt.” Sylvie finishes, if there was a dry eye in the church, there definitely isn't now. <br/>The minster clears his throat and says “can we have the rings please?” Matt turns to severide and kelly hands him sylvies ring and kelly hands sylvie matts ring. <br/>Matt slides Sylvie's ring on to her ring finger and says “with this ring I promise to love you and to cherish you for the rest of our lives, with this ring i thee wed.” <br/>Sylvie has happy tears in her eyes and is so thankful for waterproof mascara as she slides Matt’s ring on to his ring finger. <br/>“With this ring I promise to always be your home and to be your best friend and soulmate for the rest of our lives, with this ring I thee wed.” Sylvie says happily.<br/>“I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride.” The minister says, and with that matt kisses sylvie so tenderly and sweetly but you can feel the love pouring into his kiss and sylvie returns that love in their kiss. <br/>Everyone stands and claps and cheers. <br/>Matt and sylvie turn towards the crowd and start to walk down the aisle hand in hand as their friends and family throw confetti at them. </p><p>Once outside of the church to sylvies and matts surprise, Severide's mustang is waiting for them dressed in ‘just married’ banners and streamers.<br/>Matt turns to Kelly and asks “really? You're letting us borrow your mustang?” <br/>Kelly sighs and says “yes just dont hurt my baby ok?” Kelly tells matt and they both laugh and matt and sylvie both say ‘thank you’ as they head toward the mustang to go get pictures taken, then they will be off to the reception then a surprise for sylvie!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The reception</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The wedding reception</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for all the love i don’t own the song’s the show or the characters basically i own nothing. <br/>Thanks for the love keep it coming.<br/>Please comment, kudos and request.<br/>Xxxx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matt, Sylvie and the rest of the wedding party and sylvies parents and Christie and Violet get their pictures taken then they all head to the reception.<br/>The reception at the Fairmont Chicago hotel. <br/>On the way to the reception Matt looks into sylvies eyes as they are stopped at a red light and says “you have made me the happiest man on earth today.” Smiling lovingly at sylvie. <br/>“Awe, you've made me the happiest woman alive today too, I love you so much matt.” Sylvie tells Matt happily taking his hand. <br/>  They reach the hotel and find severide standing by the ball room door waiting for them. </p><p>“DId you destroy my car?” Severide asks teasingly. <br/>“Nah, just put a scratch or two on it.” Matt tells Kelly jokingly. <br/>“You better not have.” Kelly says and they all laugh.<br/>“Are you two ready to be introduced ?” Kelly asks and both Matt and Sylvie nod happily. <br/>“Ok wait here.” Kelly tell them as he slips into <br/>the ballroom.</p><p>Severide grabs the microphone and gets everyone’s attention then says “it's my pleasure as the best man to introduce the happy couple.” Severide says and there's cheers all throughout the room, “everyone put your hands together for Mr. &amp;Mrs Matthew Casey.” Severide says and Sylvie and Matt come through the ballroom doors and everyone cheers and claps! </p><p>Matt and Sylvie get swarmed by friends and family congratulating them, Severide comes up to Matt while Sylvie is talking to Foster and Stella and says “the cabin is all ready for you guys!” “i can't wait for Sylvie to see her surprise!” Matt smiles brightly as he looks over to Sylvie, standing there talking to her friends with her hand on her baby bump. ‘God she’s beautiful’ Matt thinks to himself. “.<br/>“Shes gonna love it, foster and stella helped decorate it.” Severide says with a chhckle, matt joins in on the chuckle. <br/>“I hope they dont tell her, i feel bad i cant take her away, but with her being six and a half months pregnant its to risky.” Matt says with a sigh. <br/>“Casey shes gonna love her surprise dont worry.” Severide says clap matt on the back.</p><p> </p><p>Once Matt and Sylvie are done talking to their friends, finally they get to sit down at the head table. They enjoy a lovely meal of filet mignon and green beans and rice, with a garden salad. <br/>For the vegeans AKA Christie and violet roasted potato chips with guacamole and kale salad.<br/>  When everyone is done their meal it's time for the toasts before the cake and first dance. </p><p>First Kevin stands up and gets everyone’s attention by clinking a spoon against his glass.</p><p>Once everyone is looking at Kevin, he clears his throat and says “First I’d like to wish a very warm congratulations to the happy couple.” Everyone shouts congratulations, once everyone has calmed Kevin continues and says “Sylvie has been my little girl for as long as we have had her. It seems now that my little girl used to milk the cows and spray her older brother with the milk, (everyone chuckles and laughs at this, sylvie blushes brightly at the story.) has grown up into such a brilliant and beautiful, loving and caring woman. Matt, you're lucky to have her, and she's lucky to have you.” Kevin pauses for a moment then continues “I haven't known Matt personally for very long but I can tell you in the amount of time I have known him I have realized that he's madly in love with my daughter and he's a caring and compassionate person. Welcome to the family matt!” <br/>Everyone claps and cheers. Matt and sylvie stand up to hug Kevin as he comes over to them. <br/>“Thanks dad, that meant a lot to me.” Sylvie says hugging her dad. “No problem sweetie, i meant every word, he's lucky to have you and from what i can tell your lucky to have him too.” Kevin tells Sylvie, kissing her cheek then taking his seat next to his wife and josh. </p><p>Next severide takes the microphone in front of the ballroom and clears his throat. <br/>“Hello everyone, I figured I’d say my best mans speach before i had too many drinks and embarrass the ass off both matt and sylvie.” He pauses as everyone chuckles then continues “i have known Matt Casey since our days at the academy, and let me tell you Matt was a lot more fun back then.” Severide pauses again for laughs and chuckles. <br/>“Casey is one of the best firefighters ive had the privilege of working with, and he deserves nothing but the best and he deserves to be happy. I have seen matt go theough a lot of heartache and a lot of pain through our time of knowing each other, but i have never in the 20 years of knowing matt casey, seen him as happy as he is with sylvie. I wish you nothing but the best case. “ Severide pauses and everyone cheers.<br/>“No on to Mrs. Casey,” everyone’s chuckles and he continues <br/>“Sylvie when I met you i was in a dark place, se all were but you brought sunshine into 51. You are the nicest, kindest, caring and compassionate person i know besides for matt of course.” Severide chuckles and so does everyone else “at first i didnt think you could make it in Chicago or at 51 but you proved me wrong. Let me tell you all i dont admit im wrong very often.” Everyone chuckles, and theres a fww “isnt that the truths.” Making severide chuckle to.<br/>“I still remember the day that you proved me wrong. <br/>It wasnt to long after you came to 51, squad, truck and ambo  was called to scene with a man dangling from the side of the building. I went over the side to rescue him while cruz, tony and capp anchored me. Well the rooe started to let go of where we had it anchored, but just as it was letting go, sylvie came to the roof with a back board, saw what was happening and with oht any orders or questions, she grabed that rope and pulled as hard as she could. She got us out of a tricky situation more than once. But that day is when I realized that sylvie, you are a badass paramedic, you put your victims and your team above everything else. You have proved over and over again that you dont need help you can do anything on your own. You and Matt are perfect for each other, and you two are going to raise some kick ass kids. Congratulations, lets drink to Matt and Sylvie. The Caseys.” Severide says raising jis whiskey glass up to the happy couple. Everyone copies severide and raises there glasss to matt and sylvie and all you can hear is “to the Caseys.” Matt and sylvie kiss happily and theres cheers all over the room. </p><p>“We should do our toast to our fallen friends now.” Matt whispers to sylvie as they break their kiss.<br/>“Absolutely.” Sylvie says smiling. </p><p>They het up from the head table and walk up to the stage just as stella was about to get up and do her speech, she sits back down eyeing the couple up..</p><p>“Hi everyone.” Matt says getting everyone’s attention. <br/>“Before we continue with speechs and then the cake and dancing, sylvie and i would like to do a toast to our friends that cant be here with us tonight.” Matt explains.<br/>Sylvie speaks next “there are 3 very good feiends that are no longer with us that we would like to say a little something about them and give a toast, we will go in order of their deaths, and matt will start.” Sylvie explains how the toast will go. <br/>“Our first friend that unfortunately sylvie never got the pleasure of meeting, and he would of loved her..” matt gets choked up for a second and before he knows whats happening kelly is by his side taking the paper with the toast on it to andy and shay, severide reads the words for matt. “Andy dardin was a kind and loving friend and a hell of a firefighter, he would of loved to of seen these two get married, he would of loved sylvie and been the life of this party.” Severide says and everyone laughs and smiles and raises there glass <br/>“To andy we miss you man.” Kelly and matt both say in unison.</p><p>“Next is shay.” Matt says as severide takes his seat next to stella, holding her hand. <br/>“Shay was a paramedic at 51, she would of loved sylvie, hell they probably would of been best friends. We miss you shay. Bone of our friends will be forgotten.” Matt says then raises his glasy “to shay we miss you.” Matt says taking a drink if hi champagne.<br/>Next sylvie takes the microphone and says <br/>“Last but certainly not least, brain ‘Otis’,  we miss you so much you were an amazing friend to both of us. You were like a brother to me and the best roommate a girl could ask for.” Sylvie chuckles “i miss you everyday, you will never be forgotten.”  “To Otis.” Sylvie says raising her sparkling water up to toast her fallen friend. </p><p>Everyone claps and raises there glass to all the fallen friends, matt and sylvie tale their seats again as stella take sthe microphone. <br/>“Hello everybody.” Stella says smiling brightly, getting everyone’s attention. <br/>“Well first things first, sylvie girl foster and i told you so.” Sylvie and foster laugh, sylvie outs her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing loud. <br/>“To let everyone in on our litttle inside joke, foster and i have been telling sylvie for about a year and a half that these to love birds were ment for each other and that they would end up happy and married someday. Well girl that day is today. You are the best friend i could ever ask for and you deserve nothing but the best and to be truly happy. I see the way you look at casey and i know youve finally found the one to make you happy. I told you that you would.” Stella payse then continues <br/>“Casey, hell your a great friend and one heck of a leader and you better make our girl hapoy or foster and i will go whop ass on you!” Stella says and everyone laughs including matt and sylvie. <br/>“You both are perfect for eachother. I love you guys.” “To the happy couple.” Stella says rasing her glass.<br/>And everyone follows suit, echoing ‘to the happy couple’.</p><p>After all the speechs and toasts the band starts to play <br/>‘For you’ by rita ora and liam payne. </p><p>The song starts to play as matt and sylvie go up to the beautiful four-tier white and red, marble cake that has fall leaves and roses on it. </p><p>In your eyes, I'm alive<br/>Inside you're beautiful<br/>Something so unusual<br/>In your eyes<br/>I know I'm home (yeah)<br/>Every tear, every fear<br/>Gone with the thought of you<br/>Changing what I thought I knew<br/>I'll be yours for a thousand lives</p><p>Matt and sylvie cut the first pice of cake, not even looking at the knife but at each other.</p><p> </p><p>I'm free as a bird<br/>When I'm flying in your cage<br/>I'm diving in deep<br/>And I'm riding with no brakes<br/>And I'm bleeding in love<br/>You're swimming in my veins<br/>You got me now</p><p>Matt and sylvie cut a second piece.</p><p>Been waiting for a lifetime for you<br/>Been breaking for a lifetime for you<br/>Wasn't looking for love 'til I found you<br/>Ooh na-na ayy<br/>For love, 'til I found you (oh)</p><p>Matt gently feeds sylvie piece of cake, he has a bit of icing left on his finger, he rubs in on her nose. Everyone cheers and laughs and sylvie gasps.</p><p>Skin to skin<br/>Breathe me in<br/>Feeling your kiss on me<br/>Lips are made of ecstasy<br/>I'll be yours for a thousand lives (for a thousand lives)</p><p>Sylvie takes her piece of cake and shoves it into matts mouth getting cake and icing everywhere. </p><p>I'm free as a bird<br/>When I'm flying in your cage (so lost)<br/>I'm diving in deep<br/>And I'm riding with no brakes (no no)<br/>And I'm bleeding in love<br/>You're swimming in my veins<br/>You've got me now (now)</p><p>Matt laughs and so does everyone else. </p><p>Been waiting for a lifetime for you<br/>Been breaking for a lifetime for you<br/>Wasn't looking for love 'til I found you<br/>Ooh na-na ayy<br/>For love, 'til I found you (oh)<br/>Been waiting for a lifetime for you<br/>Been breaking for a lifetime for you<br/>Wasn't looking for love 'til I found you<br/>Ooh na-na ayy<br/>For love, 'til I found you (oh)</p><p>Matt sneaks in for a kiss, getting cake and icing all over sylvie as well. The crowd erupts in cheers.</p><p>I'm free as a bird<br/>When I'm flying in your cage<br/>I'm diving in deep<br/>And I'm riding with no brakes<br/>I'm bleeding in love<br/>You're swimming in my veins<br/>You've got me now</p><p>Matt wipes the cake off of sylvie and ahe does the same to him as the hotel staff hand out pieces of cake to everyone. </p><p>Been waiting for a lifetime for you<br/>Been breaking for a lifetime for you<br/>Wasn't looking for love 'til I found you<br/>Ooh na-na ayy<br/>For love, 'til I found you (oh)<br/>Been waiting for a lifetime for you (oh yeah)<br/>Been breaking for a lifetime for you<br/>Wasn't looking for love 'til I found you<br/>Ooh na-na ayy<br/>For love, 'til I found you (oh)<br/>Wasn't looking for love 'til I found you<br/>Ooh na-na ayy<br/>For love, 'til I found you (oh)</p><p> </p><p>After the cake is done and the song is over, the MC <br/>Announces “everyone lets welcome Me. And Mrs casey to the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife. “ </p><p>Everyone claps and cheers as their song starts to play. </p><p> </p><p>Falling like the stars by James Arthur.</p><p> </p><p>Matt takes sylvies hand and leads her to the middle of the dance floor.</p><p>I swear to God, when I come home<br/>I'm gonna hold you so close<br/>I swear to God, when I come home<br/>I'll never let go<br/>Like a river, I flow<br/>To the ocean, I know<br/>You pull me close, guiding me home</p><p>Matt holds sylvie close and says “i love you, ill always hold you close, your my home sylvie.” </p><p>And I need you to know that we're fallin' so fast<br/>We're fallin' like the stars, fallin' in love<br/>And I'm not scared to say those words with you, I'm safe<br/>We're fallin' like the stars, we're fallin' in love</p><p>Sylvie tears up and whispers to matt “your my home to, and i love you to the stars, and back baby.” </p><p>I swear to God, I can see<br/>Four kids and no sleep<br/>We'll have one on each knee, you and me, hmm<br/>And when they've grown up<br/>You're still the girl in the club<br/>When I held your hair up, 'cause you had too mmuch</p><p> </p><p>Matt holds sylvie close and kisses her hair, he honestly cant imagine how life could be any better than this. </p><p>And I need you to know that we're fallin' so fast<br/>We're fallin' like the stars, fallin' in love<br/>And I'm not scared to say those words with you, I'm safe<br/>We're fallin' like the stars, we're fallin' in love</p><p>It feels like just the two of them in the room with their song playing around them. In reality though the wedding party has started dancing and so has sylvies parents. </p><p>I swear to God, every day<br/>He won't take you away<br/>'Cause without you, babe, I lose my way<br/>Oh, I'm in love<br/>Oh, I'm in love<br/>Oh, I'm in love<br/>Oh, I'm in love<br/>Oh, I'm in love<br/>Oh, I'm in love (fallin' like the stars) </p><p> </p><p>Sylvie cant think of life anyother way than with matt and their twins.<br/>Sylvie feels like shes the luckiest woman on earth, there in matts strong arms around her and his lips on hers every few minutes.</p><p>And I need you to know that we're fallin' so fast<br/>We're fallin' like the stars, fallin' in love<br/>And I'm not scared to say those words with you, I'm safe<br/>We're fallin' like the stars, we're fallin' in love</p><p> As the song comes to a stop matt whispers to sylvie “are you ready for your surprise?” Matt asks and sylvies eyes light up like  lights on a Christmas tree. <br/>“Yes, definitely.” She says excitedly.<br/>“Well we better say our goodbyes then its a little bit of a drive from here.” Matt tells her. <br/>“Okay let me just go say goodbye to stella and foster and my parents and josh.” Sylvie tells matt and kisses his cheek. <br/>Christie comes ul to matt before matt gets a chance to go find severide and his groomsmen. <br/>“Hey baby brother.” Christie says happily.<br/>“Hey christie how are you, thanka for coming.” He says happily hugging his sister.<br/>“Im gokd, and no problem. It was a beautiful wedding, you truly do have a family with the firehouse dont you?” Christie says final realizing that matt has a true family, since their family was nothing but dysfunctional.<br/>“Yea i do, and know i have my own little casey family that will be ten times better than what we grew up in.” Matt tells his sister. <br/>“I have no doubt, your an amazing man matt and im proud of you.” Christie tells her little brother. <br/>“Thank you christie that maams more than you know.” Matt says hughing his sister one last time before thwy say their goodbyes and christie goes to find violet so they can head out. </p><p>Meanwhile sylvies said goodbye to josh as he is gojng back to the navy in a few days. <br/>Shes found her parents and thanked them for everything, they tell her it was a beautiful wedding and they are so happy for her and proud of her. </p><p>Finally she reaches stella and foster. <br/>“Hey matt and i are heading out, hes taling me to my surpise!” Sy says excitedly and foster and stella exchange smirks “you teo know my surprise dont you?” Sylvie asks crossing her arms over her bump. <br/>“Well….” foster says and stella blurts out “yea we do we help set it up.” Foster elbows stella in the ribs and she says “ouch that hurt.” “Good now shut it.” Foster says smiling.</p><p>“You teo play nice while im gone, apparently we will be gone for a few days so ill see you when i get back. Thank you both for everything i love you guys.” Sykvie tells her teo best friends as they group hug.. </p><p> </p><p>Matt finds severide and tells him they are heading to the cabin, severide gives matt the key and congratulates him one last time.. </p><p> </p><p>Matt finds aylvie by the ball room door as sylvie tosses her bouquet behind her and stella cathces it and stella and severide kiss. </p><p>Everyone says goodbye annd wishes them congratulations one last time as the happy couple race out to matts truck…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Honeymoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Matt and sylvie are at severides cabin for the weekend for their honeymoon.<br/>Smut alert</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for all the love and support on this story.<br/>Please continue to love, kudos, comment and request.</p><p>Sorry for any mistakes trying my hardest to fix them.</p><p>Xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once Matt and Sylvie are on the highway Matt asks Sylvie “do you want to know your surprise?” <br/>Sylvie smiles brightly and nods and says “yes please.”<br/>“We are going to Severide's cabin for a few days.” Matt says and adds quickly beautiful sylvie gets the chance to be disappointed “i wanted to take you to venice but i thought where your pregnant it probably be safer to stay put, i promise you we will have a trip just me and you though.”  Matt rambles and sylvie chuckles and says <br/>“Matt this is perfect, i don’t need some big fancy honeymoon i need you and our babies that’s it.”  Matt takes sylvies hand and Matt kisses sylvies rings. They smile at each other quickly and then Matt responds with “how did i get so lucky?” She smiles at Matt and says “I ask myself the same thing, daily.” Matt chuckles. They chat for awhile, about how beautiful their wedding was and how they have amazing friends. Before too long Sylvie is asleep on Matt's shoulder curled into his side, he has his free arm around her. Matt looks at Sylvie there curled up sleeping in her wedding dress and thinks that his life couldn't get anymore perfect. </p><p>They arrive at the cabin after an hour of driving outside of the city.<br/>Matt smiles as he pulls up the driveway and sees the twinkling lights that Severide, kidd and foster had set up for them.<br/>Matt wakes Sylvie up “Wake up beautiful, we are here.” Matt whispers into her ear.<br/>“Hmm?” Sylvie  hums in her sleep.<br/>Matt chuckles softly at Sylvie as she rubs at her eyes and looks up at him with her big blue doe eyes.<br/>“We’re here beautiful.” Matt repeats smiling warmly at her.<br/>Sylvie looks out the windshield and gasps at the sight in front of her.</p><p>“Wow, did you do this?” She asks in shock, the cabin is decorated in white twinkly lights and the path has battery operated candles lighting the way. All that plus the twinkling stars in the sky over the lake is breathtaking.<br/>“No, this was all severide, kidd and foster.'' Matt tells Sylvie, she smiles at the thought of their friends doing all this for them. Matt adds “they even got our bags here, foster and kidd packed your bag for you.” Matt explains.<br/>Sylvie chuckles and says “I hope they packed actual clothes and not just lingerie.” They both chuckle at this as Matt gets out and goes around to Sylvies side of the truck to let her out.<br/>As Sylvie gets out and stands there with all the twinkling lights, Matt thinks she must be an angel, with her medium length curly blond hair still pinned up perfectly, her beautiful dress. Just everything about Sylvie screams angel in Matt's eyes.<br/>“What?” Sylvie asks, catching Matt staring at her.<br/>“You look like an angel.” Matt tells her, kissing her passionately.<br/>Sylvie returns the kiss as Matt scoops her up in his arms. Their kiss is broken by a chuckle escaping Sylvies lips.<br/>“You don't have to carry me Matt.” Sylvie tells him.<br/>“I'm doing everything right by you Mrs. Casey.” He tells her and she chuckles and nods.<br/>Once they enter the cabin, it's full of red roses on the tables and red rose petals in a path on the floor leading to the bedroom, with battery operated candles on each side of the path.<br/>Once in the bedroom their bags are in the corner and there's red rose petals on the bed and the floor. There's battery operated candles all over the room so there's only candle light in the room.<br/>There in the middle of the bed though, is a small  black velvet square box, a little bigger than a ring box and a single red rose laying on top of it.<br/>“Whats this?” Sylvie asks as she walks over to the bed and picks up the rose, smelling it, she smiles brightly at the scent.<br/>“You'll have to pen it to find out.” Matt tells her, chuckling to himself.<br/>Sylvie smirks at him and opens the box and gasps at its contents.<br/>In the box is  a sterling silver pandora charm bracelet with a fire truck, ambo, red rose, a pregnant woman silhouette, an ivory wedding dress, and a cabin charm on the bracelet.</p><p>“Matt!” Sylvie exclaims with tears in her eyes, she adds quickly “This is absolutely beautiful.”<br/>“It's a wedding gift from me.” matt explains and then says “the fire truck and ambo charms are charms in memory of how we met, the red rose is a charm in memory of how i proposed, the pregnant woman silhouette is a symbol of you having our twins,  the ivory wedding dress a symbol of our wedding and then the cabin for our honeymoon.” Matt explains as he puts the bracelet on sylvies left arm.<br/>“Matt, you're amazing, everything here is amazing. I couldn't have asked for a better honeymoon and it's just the first night. The bracelet and the charms and their meanings are amazing thank you so much Matt.” Sylvie tells Matt and kisses him passionately.<br/>“I'm glad you think so, now may I take you out of this dress, i've been dreaming of that all day.” Matt says pausing their kiss for a second and Sylvie chuckles, nods her head and says “Yes please do, husband.” matt chuckles and turns sylvie around abruptly facing her away from him, he brushes the hair away from her ear and whisper seductively “tell me what you want, tonight is all about you Mrs. Casey.” Sylvie shivers at his breath tickling her neck and says, closing her eyes and leaning back into him, “I want you all of you.” with those words matt slowly unzips her wedding dress, and pulls in down from where it pulls at her chest from the sleeves. Once he gets it off her arms it pools around  their feet, Matt kisses the back of her neck, her ear lobe, and her shoulder blade making Sylvie moan.<br/>Matt then turns Sylvie to face him, he shrugs out of his tuxedo jacket and undoes his tie,  Sylvie unbuttons his dress shirt for him as they are passionately kissing. Once matts out of his jacket, tie and shirt he steps back and takes in sylvie. He smiles heatedly and longingly at Sylvie, she's standing there in a sexy white floral lace scallop trimmed halter  teddy bodysuit.<br/>Sylvie smirks at him and says “ this is my wedding gift to you.” Matt chuckles and says “well damn that's one hell of a gift.”  They both chuckle as Matt steps closer to Sylvie, Sylvie undoes Matt's dress pants and pulls his pants and boxers down and he steps out of them. <br/>Matt backs Sylvie up to the bed and gently pushes her back onto it. He starts kissing her neck around the lingerie, he pushes the lingerie aside from one of her breasts and starts thumbing her nipple. Sylvie gasps at this and bits her lip. <br/>Before sylvie knows what's happening matt tears the lingerie off of her and says “we won't be needing this anymore.” With a Smoldering look in his eyes. <br/>“Matt!” Sylvie gasps and adds “that was expensive and i liked it!” <br/>“Baby your beautiful enough without it, i want to see you not material.” Matt tells Sylvie as he kisses from her jawline to under her bump, lingering on her bump for a second.<br/>Then he starts rubbing her clit with one thump and one of her nipples with the other thumb. Sylvie arches her back off the bed and moans “matt, i'm close baby.” Sylvie tells him. Matt smirks at this and starts licking her clit and swirling his tongue around it. <br/>“Ahh, MATT!” Sylvie gasps her hands in his hair, her hips moving in time with his tongue.<br/>“I. Need.you.now” Sylvie says, panting each word. <br/>“Okay baby.” Matt says and stands up, he lines them up and then leans over, hovering over Sylvie with his arms on either side of her head. He kisses her passionately and as he pushes inside her he says “ I love you, Sylvie casey.” And he moans at the feeling of her around him. <br/>“I love you to matt.” Sylvie moans, and moves her hips with his thrusts.<br/>“Baby I'm about too…” Sylvie moans and Matt knows what she’s trying to say.<br/>“Come for me baby.” Matt whispers in her ear and thats sylvie’s undoing. <br/>Matt comes undone right after sylvie. </p><p> </p><p>They lay in bed, intertwined with each other and matt's hand on her bump, when the twins starts to kick. <br/>“How did you feel today? Did they kick too much or anything?” Matt asks as he soothingly rubs circles on sylvies bump and the twins kick harder, making Sylvie wince. <br/>“They weren’t too much trouble today, but I swear they know when you're around, cause when you're near they start kicking up a storm.” Sylvie tells Matt and Matt smiles happily. <br/>“That's good.” Matt says then leans down to sylvies bump and says “don't give your mommy too much trouble in there, and daddy loves you guys too.” Matt coos softly and he can feel them kick harder. Matt chuckles and says “sorry baby.” <br/>“It's okay, I'm glad they know your voice.” She tells him. </p><p> </p><p>They fell asleep after a while, it was a very happy and long day. </p><p>Matt wakes up to an empty bed the next morning which is a surprise since he’s usually up before sylvie. <br/>He gets up and throws on his sweets and a Tshirt out of his bag, then sets out to find his wife. Matt can't get over the fact that Sylvie Brett is now Sylvie Casey.</p><p>Matt looks in the main part of the cabin and doesn't see Sylvie, he starts to panic. That's when he notices a note and a cup of coffee on the little table to the side of the cabin. <br/> The note reads: </p><p>Dear husband,<br/>For I can't believe you're actually my husband.<br/>For two you are probably worried, but don't be, I'm on the wharf, see you soon.<br/>Yours forever and always,<br/>Your wife!</p><p>Matt smiles at sylvies note and grabs the hot cup of coffee, then heads outside. <br/>He sees Sylvie there on the wharf, where she said she'd be and lets out a breath out he didn't know he was holding. <br/>He sees a notebook of some sort on her lap and a pencil in her hand, as he gets closer he sees it's a sketchbook.<br/>She's drawing the lake and it’s absolutely stunning.<br/>“I didn't know you draw.” Matt says as he sits beside her, making her jump as she had her earbuds in, he didn't realize she was listening to music.<br/>“Yeah I do, it's not something I tell a lot of people. I dont think I'm that good.” She says blushing.<br/>“I think you're amazing and sorry for scaring you.” Matt says as he wraps an arm around her and pulls her close. <br/>“Thank you, that means a lot matt.”  She says snuggling into his side.<br/>“So what's the plan for the day?” Sylvie asks.<br/>“I thought we would take the speed boat out on the lake.” Matt tells her and she raises an eyebrow at him. <br/>“Kellys letting you drive his boat?” She asks shocked and surprised.<br/>“Yeah, he is, I'm just as surprised.” Matt says and they both chuckle. </p><p> </p><p>“We should get some breakfast in to you first though.” Matt says standing up and giving Sylvie his hand, to help her up.<br/>“Probably I am hungry.” Sylvie tells matt as they walk back to the cabin. <br/>“What would you and our babies like this morning?” Matt asks as they reach the cabin and walk inside. <br/>“Hmm, PANCAKES.” Sylvie claps her hands together and says enthusiastically. <br/>Matt laughs at this and nods “your wish is my command.” Matt says kissing her hair. <br/>As matt goes to the kitchen area of the cabin and makes pancakes, Sylvies phone rings. <br/>She sees that it's her mom and she answers.<br/>“Hi mom!” She says happily. <br/>“Hi sweety, how are you?” Lucy asks and sylvie chuckles then answers with “im good mom you just saw me yesterday.” <br/>Lucy chuckles and says “ i know but i wanted to find out what your surprise was!” Being honest with sylvie. <br/>Sylvie chuckles at her moms in patientness.<br/>“Matt brought me to Severide's cabin for the weekend, our friends decorated it for us and its breathtaking, then Matt gave me a charm bracelet.” Sylvie says smiling at her bracelet<br/>“Oh sweetie, that sounds wonderful, you have finally found someone who truly loves and adores you.” Lucy says happily to her daughter.<br/>“Thanks mom, he's pretty special.” Sylvie says watching Matt cook in the kitchen.</p><p>“So what's your plans for the day?” Lucy asks <br/>“We are raking Severide's speed boat out on the lake.” Sylvie tells her mom happily.<br/>“Awe, that's nice. Well I’ll let you go, be careful and we love you both. Talk soon sweetie.” Lucy says, making Sylvie smile. <br/>“Thanks mom, we love you guys too. Talk soon.” Sylvie says and hangs up.</p><p>Matt has finished the pancakes by the time sylvies off the phone and asks “everything okay?” <br/>“Yea, she just wanted to know what my surprise was.” Sylvie says with a mouthful of blueberry pancakes.<br/>“My god matt, these are heavenly.” Sylvie says moans and Matt chuckles and says “thank you.” And kisses the corner of her mouth, where there was a bit of blueberry.<br/>“I love you Mrs.Casey.” Matt tells sylvie.<br/>“I love you too, husband.” Sylvie tells him, smiling .</p><p>They finished their breakfast and clean up the dishes. Once the dishes are done they get dressed and ready for the day. </p><p>They head out to where the boat is parked and ready to go by the wharf. <br/>Matt helps sylvie into the speed boat, and backs gently away from the wharf. <br/>“Where did you learn to drive a boat?” Sylvie asks curiously.<br/>Matt chuckles to himself at the memory, then tells sylvie the story. <br/>“Severide actually. Matt pause as sylvie raises and eyebrow and says “really?” <br/>“Yea, severide, dardin and i were out here on a weekend while we were at the academy and i was the only one who didn't know how to drive a boat, so they both taught me.” Matt says smiling at the thought of his two best friends. <br/>“It was one hell of a drunken weekend, and them teaching me was probably the soberest moment of that weekend.” Matt says chuckling and Sylvie joins in. <br/>“I wish I could have seen you back then, I wish I could have met dardin.” Sylvie says with a sad smile. <br/>“Me too, if I would have known you back then, there wouldn't have been any other woman just you baby.” Matt says with a smile.<br/>“Awe thank you.” Sylvie says wrapping her arms around Matt's waist. <br/>“I love you know.” Sylvie says kissing his neck.<br/>“I love you so much, beautiful .” Matt says as he turns to kiss Sylvie, then he starts steering the boat again. </p><p>They spend the day on the water, Matt packed a picnic lunch that they eat at an island in the middle of the lake. <br/>“This is perfect , your perfect.” Sylvie tells Matt as she kisses him tenderly.<br/>“I was thinking the same thing about you.” Matt tells Sylvie, returning the kiss.<br/>They eat strawberries and sandwiches, and for dessert made had packed teo leftover pieces of wedding cake. <br/>After they have finished their lunch, they go for a walk around the island. <br/>“Matt, i couldn't have asked for a better honeymoon if i tried.” Sylvie tells Matt as they walk back to the boat. <br/>“Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, you know you mean the world to me right?” Matt asks <br/>“I know and I am enjoying myself, I love you matt.” <br/>Sylvie says and they kiss. </p><p>They spend the rest of their honeymoon enjoying fires in the evening out in the firepit, long boat rides and walks around islands and the lakeshore. It was the perfect and most peaceful honeymoon either of them could have asked for.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Shopping day with friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shopping with kelly and stella.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi everyone thanks for all the love and support and wonderful comments on this story. </p><p>Theres only going to be 3 more chapters i think of this story then there will be two different one shot stories to go with this story one from kelly and stellas pov and one from matt and sylvies.<br/>Im looking for requests for each of the one shots. <br/>It will be multiple chapter one shot stories for both couples. <br/>Hope you enjoy this chapter please review, like/kudos and comments and request and favourite thanks. <br/>Xx</p><p>It’s been a little over a month since the wedding,<br/>In that month, they have been so happy. They are now living at their house. It finished two weeks ago and they just moved in last weekend.</p><p>The design of their house is perfectly them. <br/>It's a two story house and then there's a garage, for matts construction jobs.<br/>The main part of the house has an open concept design. The kitchen is in the middle of the down stairs, with the stairs to the up stairs in the middle of the entrance way. The living room is to the left of the kitchen with a big stone fireplace, and a beautiful crystal chandelier.<br/>And then there's a dining areal to the left of the living room with a long oak table and chairs and patio doors to go to the backyard. <br/>The whole down stairs are pine walls.<br/>There's a big play room to the right of the living room and kitchen, where there will be toys and play pens and everything the twins need. <br/>There's a guest bathroom off the entryway that is just a two piece bathroom. The kitchen has a huge walk-in pantry. <br/>There's so many closets for toys and coats and normal household things. <br/>Up stairs there's the master bedroom and the en-suite.<br/>The master bedroom has his and hers walk in closets and a huge stone fireplace with a mirror and mantelpiece over the fireplace.<br/>There's also a beautiful balcony overlooking the fenced in backyard. <br/>In the en-suite there's a huge whirlpool tub that easily fits two, a beautiful stand up glass shower. <br/>There's a vanity for Sylvie and then there's his and hers sinks. <br/>Back out in the hallway there’s a full bathroom for the kids. Then there's Ethan, and faiths bedrooms that have walk in closets.<br/>Then there's three more rooms for potential kids down the road, and a guest bedroom, with a small en-suite.<br/>Out in the backyard there's a huge deck with a BBQ, a patio swing, a beautiful stone fire pit, and a wonderful lounge area. <br/>Then there the deck that's built up off the ground with the pool built into the deck. They have gates at the beginning and top of the steps so the twins are safe. <br/>They have a beautiful garden area with a swing and bird feeders and a bird bath. </p><p>Overall it's a beautiful home, it's their dream home. </p><p> </p><p>Now today Matt, Severide and Kidd are going for lunch then baby shopping. <br/>Sylvies looking in the mirror looking at herself, “I'm huge!” Sylvie exclaims at her bump as she tries to find something to wear.<br/>“Hunny, you're glowing and beautiful.” Matt says kissing her neck and then her cheek.<br/>“Thank you, but I definitely don't feel it.” Sylvie tells Matt with a Sad smile. <br/>“Well you are, no matter what u wear.” Matt tells her as she tries on her tenth sweater.<br/>“Thanks matt.” Sylvie says and kisses him tenderly. <br/>“I think this is the winner.” Sylvie says with a sigh. <br/>“Okay looks good.” Matt says taking sylvies hand and heading to the door of their bedroom to go down stairs <br/>And to matt's truck, matt says “you know we should start thinking about getting another vehicle.” As they buckle up. <br/>“True your truck isn't good for one baby let alone two and my car is old and small.” Sylvie says looking out the window as they drive away from their brand new home. <br/>“Exactly, I'm even thinking of upgrading my truck.” Matt says getting onto the road from their subdivision. <br/>“Really?” Sylvie asks, shocked. <br/>“Yea it's time to upgrade.” Matt tells her, smiling at the thought of all the changes that's happening in his life. <br/>“I never thought you would.” Sylvie tells Matt her thoughts. <br/>“I know me either.” Matt says chuckling then adds “would you want to upgrade your car or just get a third vehicle?” Matt asks, looking at Sylvie at a red light. <br/>“I'd rather get rid of my car honestly.” Sylvie tells matt. <br/>“Okay we can go to a lot today after lunch and maybe before baby shopping.” Matt suggests.<br/>“Sounds good.” Sylvie says as they pull into the diner they are having lunch with kelly and stella at. </p><p>“Looks like Severide and kidd are already here.” Matt says nodding towards kellys mustang. <br/>“Looks like it.” Sylvie says, taking Matt's hand as she gets out of the truck with his help. <br/>They walk into the diner and see Severide and kidd talking in a booth, waiting for them. <br/>Once Severide catches a glimpse at the caseys he says “well look who finally decided to show up.” With a chuckle as kidd playfully smacks his arm.<br/>Matt chuckles and says “sorry took us so long sylvie was having wardrobe troubles. I told her she looked amazing in everything but she didn’t believe me.” Matt says as he sits across from severide. <br/>“You look beautiful sylvie, and I love the choice you ended up with.” Stella says eyeing up sylvies coral  Nike sneakers and black stretchy maternity pants and coral turtleneck sweater and then her black trench coat. <br/>“Thanks, i feel like a whale though.” Sylvie groans. <br/>“Well you look beautiful, how are you feeling?” Kelly says as he hugs her then sits back across from Matt as the ladies sit down next to them. <br/>“Like I'm ready to pop.” Sylvie says looking at the menu. <br/>The men try to stifle  their  laugh and stella glares at them. <br/>“So what's up with you two?” Matt asks, gesturing to  Kelly and Stella who can't contain their smiles or happiness.<br/>“We have two things to tell you.” Kidd says, taking kellys hand. <br/>“Oh?” Sylvie asks her friend with a raised eyebrow. </p><p>“First of all, we are getting married next shift.” Stella blurts out and Kelly chuckles at Matt and Sylvie's confused expressions.</p><p>“We are just going to get married at 51, it's our home, you guys are our family. We ran it by the chief , he said as long as you okayed it casey it would be fine.” Severide explains. <br/>“Yea its fine with me, so it's just going to be all of 51?” Matt asks, putting his menu down. <br/>“Yea and my mom is flying in and so is Katie and then everyone's wifes  will be there for an hour or so then we will get back to work I swear.” Kelly says smiling brightly. <br/>“Sounds good to me.” Matt says.<br/>“Oh thank god, i was worried you would not be okay with it.” Stella says. <br/>Matt chuckles as the waitress comes and says “i hope i'm not that mean.” He says and they all chuckle as they place their orders.<br/>Kelly and Matt both order cheese burgers and fries with coffee, and the ladies order chicken caesar salad with fries and water. <br/>As the waitress leaves Matt raises an eyebrow at Stella and asks “why no coffee, kidd?” <br/>Stella and Kelly both share a bright, loving smile and then turn to their friends and say in unison “we are expecting a baby.” <br/>Matt and Sylvie are thrilled for their friends, “wow congratulations, we are so happy for you guys!” Sylvie says, taking stellas hand and squeezing it. </p><p>“We are very happy for you guys!” Matt says smiling at his friends. <br/>“Thanks, that means a lot to you two.” Kelly tells them. <br/>“So when's your due date? How far along are you? Have you seen a doctor?” Sylvie asks <br/>Stella chuckles and says “my due date is july 13, 2021, we are 7 weeks along and yes,  we saw Natalie this morning and she confirmed it!” Stella says happily. <br/>“Oh that’s wonderful!” Sylvie says happily. <br/>Just then the waitress brings their food. <br/>“So what are the plans for today?” Asks kelly. <br/>“Well Sylvie and I were talking on the way here about going to pick out a new vehicle and upgrading my truck.” Matt says taking a bite of his burger. <br/>“About damn time.” Severide says with a smirk. <br/>“You've had that truck for too long.” Severide adds, taking a bit of his own burger. <br/>“Yea, yea i know.” Matt says taking a drink of his hot coffee.<br/>“So what other kind of vehicle are you looking for?” Stella asks.<br/>“Well I was thinking of a seven passenger suv.” Sylvie says, surprising matt. <br/>“Oh okay, anyone in particular?” Matt asks <br/>“I like the 2018 Ford Expedition.” Sylvie tells the group. <br/>“Okay so why don't we go to a ford dealer after we leave here.” Kelly says, finishing his fries. <br/>“Sounds good to me.” Stella chimes in and says.<br/>“Same here.” Matt says <br/>“Okay awesome.” Sylvie says smiling. <br/>They all finish their lunch and Matt and Kelly pay the two bills as the ladies get ready. <br/>“I can't believe it's going to be Thanksgiving tomorrow. '' Stella says pulling her jacket closed as they go outside to the cold Chicago air. <br/>“I know, im making dinner this year.” Sylvie says <br/>“How did you get that job?” Kelly asks shocked that Matt would let her be on her feet that long. <br/>“I told her she didn't have to but she insisted and shes to stubborn for her own good.” Matt says taking sylvies hand in his as they walk to the truck. <br/>“And I told Matt that I'm pregnant , not a invalid.” Sylvie says smiling slightly. <br/>“Well we are here to help between calls.” Stella says, then matt remembers something and says “you know kidd you cant be on active duty now right?” He asks her and she groans. <br/>“Really captain please?” Stellas says using his title as they are talking about work. <br/>“Nope, your not that far along and i'm not gonna let you risk it. I know you're careful and a hell of a firefighter but you need to be off for awhile.” Matt says then adds “sylvie is soon done in the bull pen so you can take her spit and tell then you can be in the bull pen helping her out.” Matt says and stella groans at the thought. <br/>“Fine.” She says but then adds “I'm only doing this for our baby’s own good, just so you all know.” <br/>“We know.” The two men say and both women smack their husband and soon to be husband on the arm.<br/>The couple split to go into their own cars to head to the ford dealer. </p><p>Once there Matt and Kelly start talking to the dealer. <br/>On the way over stella talked kelly into getting a smaller suv like the new 2020 Ford Edge. <br/>But kellys not giving up his mustang anytime soon either. <br/> The two couples look around and Matt and Sylvie find a nice red Ford Expedition that has very little kilometres on it and its perfect shape, they take it for a test drive each of them and they both love it. Matt finds his new truck as well which is a new 2020 ford F-150 silver in color. He loves it and it seats 6 and still has a big box for his construction job. </p><p>Kelly and Stella find a black ford edge that they both love. <br/>The dealership is delivering kelly and stellas edge later that day and same with matt and sylvies expedition. </p><p>The girls are chatting happily as Matt and Kelly talk about their new vehicles talking about mileage and specs. <br/>They all decide to go to BuyBuy to get some stuff, as neither couple has anything. Thanks to the fire in matt and sylvies case. </p><p>On the ride to the baby store Matt tells Sylvie “i'm glad i got a new truck. I love it.” He says smiling brightly at her. <br/>“Good i'm glad, now you can drive with the twins no matter what vehicle you're in.” Sylvie says smiling. <br/>“I know which makes me very happy.” Matt says putting a hand on sylvies belly, feeling the twins kick and move. <br/>“Woow they're active today.” Matt says smiling. <br/>Sylvie chuckles “lately they have been active all the time.” She tells him. <br/>Matt smiles and takes sylvies hand and kisses it. <br/>“I love the three of you more than life. I want you to know that.” Matt says as they park at the baby store next to Kelly and stella. <br/>“I know I love the three of you more than anything else.” Sylvies kissing matts lips tenderly. <br/>Matt smiles and goes to get out to help Sylvie out. <br/>They all walk into the big department store together and two ladies automatically walk up and greets matt and kelly making stella and sylvie roll their eyes. <br/>“Good after gentlemen, how can we help you?” One lady speaks and by the name tag on her vest, her name is apparently lisa, and the other one amanda. <br/>“We are both here with our wifes to get baby things.” Kelly says bluntly, making Stella smirk and Matt and Sylvie chuckle a little at the look on the ladies faces. <br/>“Oh okay so do either of you guys need some help finding what you need?” Now it's Amanda that speaks. <br/>“Ask the ladies, we are just here for support.” Matt tells amanda  <br/>“Okay, ladies do either of you need help?” Amanda asks with a forced smile. <br/>Sylvie and stella look at each other and nod their heads. <br/>“Yes we are both new at this.” Sylvie says then adds <br/>“Also I'm having twins, a boy and a girl.” <br/>“Oh wow congratulations.” Lisa says <br/>“Thank you.” Matt and Sylvie say in unison looking at one another happily. <br/>“What about you guys?” Asks Amanda lolking to kelly and stella.<br/>“We are only having one and we don't know the gender yet as i'm still only 7 weeks along.” Stella answers amanda. <br/>“Oh okay. “ amanda says<br/>“So do you guys want to split up or stick together?” Lisa asks the couples.<br/>“I think we should stick together.” Stella says<br/>Sylvie nods and says “i think that's a good idea.” <br/>Matt and Kelly look at each other and then it's Kelly that says “whatever you two want.” as he pulls Stella into his side and kisses her hair. </p><p>“Okay well do either of you have anything yet?” Lisa asks <br/>Sylvie sighs and shakes her head. <br/>“No, the fire took everything we had.” She says and Matt squeezes her hand tightly and says “its okay we can replace everything. I'm just happy you three are safe.” Matt says kissing sylvies cheek. <br/>“Yea you had us all scared that night.”kellys says. <br/>“Yea i never blew so many red lights in the truck ever.” Stella says and they all chuckle. <br/>“The whole house was terrified that night.” Kelly says.</p><p>“Well I owe you all mine and my babies life.” Sylvie says, hugging matt.<br/>Then adds “lets starts with crib sets.” She suggests to the sales women and they nod. <br/>“Okay, so do you have a color preference.” Amanda asks.<br/>“Cherry wood for both cribs of ours and the dressers and changing tables.” Sylvie says and Stella says “we want a grey set.” <br/>“Okay we can get those for you. Do you both want everything delivered today? Lisa asks, making notes on her ipad that has the store's logo on the back of it. <br/>“Yes.” Stella and Sylvie say in unison. <br/>“Okay then, how many changing tables do you each need.” Amanda asks. <br/>Sylvie looks to matt. <br/>“Well we should have one in the downstairs bathroom and in the play room for now where their play pens and stuffs gonna be and then one im each of their rooms and probably one in our room for the first few months.” Matt says and Sylvie nods her agreement. <br/>“I totally agree.” Sylvie says .<br/>“Okay so all cherry wood or different colours?” Lisa asks. <br/>“Three cherry wood. And two like a light pine  color to match the downstairs.” Sylvie says and Matt nods hos agreement.<br/>“Okay, the pine color is called natural.” Lisa tells them. And Sylvie nods.<br/>“We should have one in the bed room and then one in the baby's room.” Stella says and kelly nods his agreement.<br/>“Are you guys staying in the loft?” Matt asks as he picks up a onesie that says “my dad is stronger than your dad.” With a puppy lifting weights on it and smiles and shows it to kelly who chuckles. <br/>“For now we are looking at a few houses, but nothing is set in stone yet.” Kelly tells the other couple. <br/>“Oh you guys should look in our subdivision. There's a beautiful cider bungalow just a few houses down from us that would be perfect for you guys!” Sylvie says excitedly. <br/>“Oh that  be perfect!”  Stella exclaims excitedly.<br/>“I know right! Our kids can play together all the time and it would be nice for them to be close when we are all on shift.” Sylvie says. <br/>“True, kelly we have to look at this place.” Stella says with all seriousness.<br/>“Okay i'll get the details from matt later.” Kelly says with a chuckle as they move on to play pens and bouncy chairs. <br/>Overall it's a great day with friends as they both get prepared for this next chapter in their lives.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The severide thanks giving wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thanksgiving at the fire house and the severide wedding.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi everyone you get two chapters in one day! I was really inspired today! <br/>Anyway i think the next chapter is the last one before the one shot stories start.<br/>I hope you all will follow the one shots as well. <br/>If you have any cool ideas for one shot please let me know! Thanks for the love! <br/>Continue to comment and re and love and follow! <br/>Xx</p><p> </p><p>It's thanksgiving day and the house is bustling because it's not only thanksgiving it's also kelly and stella's wedding day. <br/>Stella has decided to wear a cute little navy blue, jumpsuit that she looks killer in with her hair straightened and diamond stud earrings and a single diamond necklace. <br/>Kellys dressed in his work pants and his squad shirt, they agreed to keep it casual and just wear what they were going to wear all day. Since stellas in the bullpen she had to be a bit dresser then usual anyway. <br/>Matt and Cruz are standing up by Kelly in the meeting room. The ladies had decorated the room in navy and red and white decorations, because of the squad and truck colors.<br/>Foster is standing on the other side while Sylvie and Stella are walking into the room. <br/>Boden is standing in the middle at the front of the room waiting to unite the two. <br/>Everyone else from the house including their wifes and Kelly's mother and sister is there. <br/>Stella and Sylvie reach the middle of the room. <br/>Sylvie takes her spot by foster and Stella takes her spot by kelly. <br/>“We are gathered here to unite these two in marriage. Kelly and Stella want to say their own vows.” Boden says looking to kelly and nods for him to start. <br/>“Stel, we have been through a lot, and for a long time i was scared of loving you the way i do. <br/>I told you once that i would be the man you deserve and I continue to promise you that today. I will be the man you deserve and th father our child deserves.” With this theres gasps only matt and sylvie and boden were the only ones who knew stella was pregnant . <br/>“I love you so much stella and i promise to love you everyday of my life, i promise to protect you and cherish you. I promise to hold you during tough times and to celebrate with you during happy times. You have been my rock for so many years, let me be yours now. I love you.” Kelly finishes his bows and Stella has happy tears down her face, Boden nods to Stella to say her vows now, so she starts. “Kelly you are the man of my dreams, you are the most caring and kind person I know, and you are the man I deserve, you live up to that promise everyday since you made it. <br/>You encourage me to be better, you see a strength in me that nobody else sees including me, you push me to be my better self and I love you for that. I promise to love you in both happy and sad times, I promise to hold you and be your shoulder to cry on through sickness and health. I promise to always be there for you no matter what. I live you kelly, you and this baby are my family, my world.” Stella says and there isn't a dry eye in the room. <br/>“If we can have the rings please.” Boden says and matt passes kelly stellas ring and passes stella kellys ring. <br/>“With this ring i thee wed, with this ring i promise to love you no matter what.” Kelly says as he slides stellas ring on her finger. <br/>“With this ring I promise to hold and cherish you, with this ring I thee wed.” Stella says as she slides kellys ring in his finger. <br/>“Do you kelly severide  stella kidd as your wife?” Boden says and Kelly says “I do.” <br/>“Stella kidd do you take kelly severide as your husband?” Boden asks stella.<br/>“I do,” Stella says with a beaming smile. <br/>“I pronounce you husband and wife.” Boden says teh. Adds “kelly you mat kiss your wife.” <br/>“Bout damn time.” Kelly says and kisses stella tenderly yet passionately. <br/>Theres laughs and cheers and claps as kelly takes stells hand and hold it above there heads. <br/>Mqtt and sylvie are the first to congratulate the newly weds. <br/>“Congratulations you both deserve nothing but the best.” Sylvie says hugging each of them. <br/>“Congratulations man i'm happy for you.” Matt says, clapping Kelly on the back. <br/>“Congratulations Stella, happy for you, you make him a better man.” Matt tells stella ad he hugs her. <br/>Stella chuckles and says “thanks he makes me a better woman as well.” They all chuckle. </p><p>After all of the fire house congratulates the couple and Sylvie continues to make thanksgiving dinner, Jennifer and Katie come up to congratulate the two of them.<br/>“Is it true i'm going to be a grandma?” Jeniffer asks as she hugs kelly. <br/>“Yes it is.” Kelly says smiling. <br/>“Oh my goodness that’s wonderful, congratulations the two of you on the wedding and the baby.” Jeniffer says <br/>“Thank you that means a lot to both of us.” Stella says as she hugs Jennifer. <br/>“Im happy for you big brother, i cant wait to meet my niece or nephew!” Katie says happily. <br/>“Upu will have to move closer to see us a lot more.” Kelly says as he hugs his sister. <br/>“Actually i am moving back to Chicago.” Katie tells kelly. <br/>“Really?” Kelly says smiling brightly. <br/>“Yea I figured it was time to come home.” Katie says hugging stella. “That's great we will be so happy to see you more.” Stella says happily. <br/>“I'll be happy to see you guys more too.” Katie says. </p><p>After the ceremony and everyone  congratulated the couple, everyone had a cake that Cindy had made. </p><p>Boden came up to kelly and stella, boden had been watching sylvie and saw she was getting tired with making thanksgiving dinner so boden said to stella “stella, todays your first day in the bullpen, but do you think you can help sylvie with the dinner?” Boden asks<br/>“Sure chief, if she lets me.” Stella says and the three chuckle. <br/>“I'm sure she will. She seems tired.” Kelly says looking worriedly over to the paramedic that has become a very good friend and is like a sister to him. <br/>“I know im worried about her.” Chief says.<br/>“Sylvie.” Chief says loudly over to where she's slaving over the stove. “Yes sir?” Sylvie asks with a raised eyebrow. <br/>“Stella is going to help you with dinner.” Boden says with that all seriousness look that lets sylvie know not to argue with him. “Okay chief, but i'm not an invalid.” Sylvie says trying to get her point across. <br/>Chief sighs and says “i know you're not an invalid, but you are pregnant and you are tired, you need some help and it's fine to ask for help.” Boden says and sylvie sighs and nods and then says “okay stel, I could use your help with the pies.” Sylvie says and Stella nods then says “im your girl.” Just then the bells go off. <br/>Grease fire 37 Markdale street. <br/> “Now it's officially thanksgiving.” Herman says as they all race to their rigs. <br/>“I love you.” Matt says as he kisses Sylvie goodbye and Sylvie says “be safe, we need you back safely.” Sylvie says and matt nods then races to the truck. <br/>Kelly kisses his new wife and says “i love you ill see you soon beautiful.” Stella kisses him back and says “i love you see you soon, be safe.” </p><p>Sylvie and Stella slave over the stove and everythings ready by the time the rigs come back three hours later. <br/>It was a typical turkey fryer gone wrong but this time it caught the whole garage on fire. <br/>“This is why you're supposed to use those dang fryers outside.” Herman says <br/>“But it's so cold out.” Willow says<br/>“Then cook the damn turkey in the oven.” Kelly says<br/> as he reaches  stella as she places everything out for everyone to get their dinner.<br/>“Hey babe, smells delicious in Here you two.” Kelly says kissing stella. <br/>“Thank you, how was the fire?” Stella asks, missing the action.<br/>“Typical grease fire gone bad.” Kelly tells her.<br/>Matt comes in and kisses Sylvie and puts his hand on her belly.<br/>“How is my beautiful wife and my two very active babies?” Matt asks as one of the babies kicks his hand. <br/>“Tired, and sore.” Sylvie says leaning into matts embrace. <br/>“You should take a nap in my quarters after dinner before you head home.” Matt tells sylvie.<br/>“I might just take you up on that.” Sylvie says, smiling weakly as she's so tired. <br/>“Okay food time come eat.” Stella yells out to everyone and people start to come grab their food. <br/>“Wow this looks amazing.” Willow says and foster nods in agreement. <br/>“Thank you.” Sylvie and Stella say in unison.</p><p>Boden takes his seat at the end of the table like he does every holiday that they work and says “before I carve this beautiful looking  turkey I just want to say, we have a lot to be thankful for this thanksgiving. <br/>We have two new marriages in the house that I feel like are going to blossom into amazing relationships. We have three new firehouse babies being born next year, i think this coming year is going to be great and this year, well we've had some hardships and we have lost an amazing firefighter but a lot of good has replaced the bad.” Boden says then adds “let's eat.” As he carves the turkey and everyone says “here, here.” </p><p> </p><p> The rest of shift is as busy as it usually is on thanksgiving,  there's two house fires,  a couple people in distress, and a couple grease fires. <br/>By time shifts over everyones really tired. <br/>Sylvie and Stella went home around they both napped in their husbands quarters. </p><p> </p><p>The next day when shifts done,  Kelly and Stella look at the cedar house and fall in love with it. They put an offer in on it and it got accepted. <br/>They move in just before Christmas. <br/>Sylvie has her 7 month check up and the babies are healthing and in position, everything should be fine when she delivers in two months. <br/>Kelly, Stella and  Foster all help put together Matt and sylvies baby stuff and put it in all the right places. Everythings ready for Faith and Ethan to enter this world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The birth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The birth if the twins during a snow storm with mo power.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi everyone this is a short chapter.<br/>Its the birth of the twins!! <br/>This is the end of this story i think. But theres going to be a one shot series and maybe a sequel to this down the road! <br/>Please comment and message any ideas for one shots! <br/>Keep following and loving, requesting and commenting!<br/>Thanks for all the love on this story! <br/>Xx</p><p>The next month and half went by in a blur. <br/>Kelly and Stella moved into the cedar house,  a few houses down, 51 gathered at the Caseys for Christmas dinner, all the wifes pitched in with dinner. <br/>For Christmas sylvie gave matt black hawks tickets for a date night after the babies are born and matt gave sylvie a necklace with “faith” and “ethan” engraved on it. He also gave her a couples ring with matt and sylvies birthstones on it and their names engraved beside their birthstone, then on the inside of the ring “Forever &amp; Always ”engraved. <br/>Matt also gave Sylvie a house charm for her bracelet. </p><p>It was a great christmas, the days were ticking away to tell the babies were born.  Now it's New Year's Eve and Kelly, Stella and Foster  are coming over to celebrate. <br/>It's a blistering snow storm outside. <br/>Kelly and Stella arrive first and then foster. <br/>They are all sitting around the fireplace in the living room when the power goes out. <br/>“Damn it.” Matt curses <br/>“Here i'll help you get some flashlights and lanterns.” Kellys offers.<br/>“Okay thank you.” Matt says but before they can leave the room, Sylvie gets a tightening pain across her abdomen that takes her breath away. <br/>“Ouf.” Sylvie says grabbing on to stellas hand as she is the closest one.” <br/>“Sylvie, you ok?” Matt asks, concerned.<br/>“I-i don't know.” Sylvie says and when she says it another wave of pain washes over her and her water breaks.<br/>“Crap.” Sylvie says.<br/>“Was that?” Matt asks, stunned.<br/>“Yep, I'm in labour.” Sylvie says shocked. <br/>“What?” Stella says now shes just as shocked as sylvie.<br/>“Okay we have to get you to the hospital.” Matt says <br/>“There's too much snow down, nobodys going anywhere.”  Foster says as she looks out the window.<br/>“Call an ambo.” Kelly suggests.<br/>“Okay.” Foster says <br/>Matt helps Sylvie get up. <br/>“What do you want to do? Sylvie, this is your show baby, tell me what you want.” Matt says <br/>“ I want to  get changed and lay down. I'm  in alot of pain.” <br/>Sylvie says as Matt and Kelly help her up the stairs and Stella behind them. <br/>“Have you been having pain before this?” Asks stella <br/>“Yea but i thought it was braxton hicks.” Sylvie tells stella.<br/>They reach Matt and sylvies room and Stella helps Sylvie get changed. <br/>“What are we going to do?” Matt asks Kelly outside the bedroom, rubbing his hand over his face. <br/>“You’ve delivered a baby before.” Kelly says Matt has delivered a baby before but not his own, not twins. <br/>Foster comes up to them and says “dispatch says the nearest ambo wouldn't be here for at least two hours”.<br/>“Crap, okay i'm going to have to deliver these babies.”<br/>Matt says as he hears Sylvie cry out in pain again.<br/>“Okay what do you need. <br/>“In sylvies car there is a big blue first aid kit. Can you grab it, it's in the trunk.” Matt says and Foster nods.<br/>Matt tells Kelly “grab lanterns and towels, two tubs of water, one cold and one hot, and face clothes.” Kelly nods and says “you both can do this.” And heads to get what matt needs <br/>Matt goes into their bedroom and sees Sylvie in pain. <br/>“How are you baby?” Matt asks, taking sylvies hand. <br/>“In a lot of pain.” <br/>Sylvie tells him.<br/>“Okay, well the nearest ambo wouldn't be hear for two hours-“ matts cut off by sylvie squeezing his hand very tight and groaning loudly. <br/>“I. Can't. Wait. That. Long.” Sylvie says groaning after each word.  <br/>“I know babe, so im going to deliver our twins.” Matt tells her. <br/>“Are you crazy?” Sylvie asks<br/>“No, I've delivered a baby before, foster and kidd are here who are both trained EMTs and kellys here if we need him, you and the babies will be fine.” Matt tries to not only reassure her but himself as well. <br/>“At least calm Dr. Halstead and get him on the phone.” Sylvie says <br/>“Okay, whatever you want baby.” Matt says.<br/>Matt dials halsteads number, he answers on the second ring. <br/>“Hello dr will halstead speaking. “ <br/>“Will, its Matt Casey.” Matt says <br/>“Hi matt whats wrong? Hows sylvie?” Will asks, concerned.<br/>“She's in labour,  we cant get to med and we are in the dark, i have to deliver the twins i think.”  Matt says a little panicked.<br/>“Okay, check and see how much sylvies dilated.” Will tells him. <br/>“Okay.” Matt says and sets the phone on the dresser and puts it on speaker. <br/>“Ok sylvie, i'm checking to see how much you've dilated.” Matt says and sylvie nods and breathes through another contraction, squeezing stellas hand.<br/>“Do you want me to stay?” Stella asks and Sylvie nods and says “please dont go.” “No worries, I'm not leaving as long as you want me here.” Stella says hold sylvies hand. <br/>Matt checks Sylvie and sees that she's 10 centimetres dilated. </p><p>“She's ten centimetres.” Matt tells will. <br/>“Okay have you delivered a baby before?” Will asks matt. “Yes” Matt says “okay i'll send an ambo over to pick up sylvie and the babys once they're born, you got this good luck, but i have to go a trauma just came in.” Will tells Matt and Matt sighs and says “okay thanks.”<br/>Kelly knocks on the door with the stuff matt asked for. <br/>Matt gets into the first responder mind set, and gets everything ready. <br/>Foster comes in with the first aid kit. <br/>Matt washes his hand thoroughly, and Kelly and Foster get Sylvie water and ice. </p><p>Once matts got everything ready Sylvie finally speaks “matt i gotta push.” She says weakly. <br/>“Okay sylvie you can do this, push.” Matt says.<br/>Kellys waiting outside the door and foster and kidd and coaching her through breathing.<br/>“One more push for this baby.” Matt says as he sees the majority  of their first baby. <br/>“Uuuggghhh.” Sylvie screams as she pushes as hard as she can.<br/>And then there's a wailing through the room.<br/>Their daughter comes into this world first. <br/>“It's our daughter sylvie.” Matt says so happily as he cuts the cord and hands the baby off to foster who can check the baby over.”<br/>“It's 12:01, she's a new year's baby.” Matt says happily.<br/>Sylvie laughs weakly at this and Foster brings Faith over to Sylvie for her to see.<br/>“She’s beautiful.” Sylvie says, smiling fondly and their daughter.<br/>“She is just like her mommy.” Matt says fondly. <br/>Sylvie smiles at him then matt says “it's time for Eghan to be born now.”  Matt tells sylvie.<br/>“Push baby.” Matt adds <br/>Sylvie gives three hard pushes then at 12:18am their son is born. <br/>He wails right away just like his sister. <br/>Foster cleans him up to. <br/>Sylvie delivers the afterbirth and then the ambo is there ready to take sylvie and the twins to med to make sure everythings good. </p><p>“You did good sylvie.” Matt tells her proudly.<br/>“You did too, I can't believe you delivered our twins.” Sylvie says.<br/>“Me either.” Matt admits. </p><p>They get to med and everythings fine with the three of them, they are able to go home the next day. <br/>Once they are home all of 51 piles into the casey home to welcome the twins. <br/>“They're gorgeous.” Comsy says as she holds faith and Herman holds ethan.<br/>“Congratulations, you have beautiful kids casey.” Herman says to matt. <br/>“Thanks, we did good.” Matt says beaming at sylvie. <br/>“Well while we have you all here we'd like to tell you guys who the twins godparents are.” Sylvie says, smiling at matt. <br/>“We picked out two sets for the twins but the same sets for both as with our jobs you never know what could happen, if something did happen to us we wouldn't want them to be split though.”  Matt explains and everyone mods their agreement. <br/>“We would love for Kelly and stellato be one set.” Matt  says happily. <br/>“And Joe and Chole to be the other set.” Sykvie syas happily. <br/>“We would be honoured to.” Stella says, hugging Matt and sylvie. <br/>“We would love to.” Chole  and Joe say hugging Sylvie and matt. </p><p>They all talk for awhile and pass around the babies for awhile then everyone goes home and it's just matt and Sylvie and their newborn babies..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. going back to work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sylvie  goes back to work.</p><p> </p><p>the rest of this story will be one shots in random orders.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you all so much for your love on this story.<br/>the rest of this story will be in one shots and in random orders.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been  5 months since  the twins  have been born. <br/>It's June and Stella is ready to pop. <br/>Sylvie is starting back to work, they found a nannie that they love, her name is Julie Parker. <br/>Shes 27 and a professional nannie, she knows first aid and she's very good with the kids but that doesn't change the fact that sylvie doesn't want to leave her babies<br/>“I can't do this, what if something happens, what if- '' Sylvie starts to ramble but matt cuts her off by pulling her into an embrace. “Sylvie honey, they will be fine, but willow can stay on for another few months if you aren't ready to come back.” Matt says kissing sylvies temple. <br/>Sylvie sighs and says “i'm ready, i'm just worried.” <br/>“I get that but faith and Ethan will be fine!”  Matt says and kisses Ethan and passes him to Sylvie as he kisses Faith. Faith and Matt have bonded so well since faith was born, there is no doubt that faith is daddy’s princess. Ethan is mommy's boy and daddy's little man. </p><p>Julie comes over to Sylvie and says “we will be fine, don't worry about us. We will see you tomorrow.” <br/>“Okay, okay i love you my babies.” Sylvie says in a cooing voice then says to Matt, “lets go before i change my mind.” Matt nods, says goodbye to the twins and Julie,  then he takes his wife's hand and heads out. </p><p>On the drive to the firehouse, Sylvies staring blankly out the window as Matt drives. <br/>“Hunny they will be fine, but are you going to be okay?” Matt asks, concerned for his wife. <br/>“I'll be fine, I'm just nervous being back after all this time.” Sylvie tells him, taking his hand in hers. </p><p> </p><p>“You will do great like you always do, you're a kickass paramedic, an amazing wife and wonderful mom. You can do anything baby, I truly believe that.” Matt tells her.</p><p>“Thanks matt, that means the world to me.” Sylvie says as they pull up to 51. <br/>They walk in hand in hand and go to the common room, where everyone is waiting to welcome Sylvie back. <br/>Once she walks in the common room everyone yells “welcome back sylvie.”<br/>Sylvie  has happy tears in her eyes.  She loves her work family so much. <br/>“How are those two cuties of yours.” Herman asks sylvie.<br/>“They are perfect, but I might be a little biased.” Sylvie says and everyone laughs.<br/>Foster comes over to her <br/>"Hey partner, I sure have missed you." Foster says as she hugs sylvie, who hugs her back.<br/>"I've missed you too, and I've missed being at work." Sylvie admits, then matt introduces  her to Stella's replacement, while Kidd's  on leave.<br/>"Sylvie, this is kidds temporary  replacement,  Hannah Andersen." Matt says introducing  the woman. Hannah is about 5'9 and red hair and brown eyes, that keep looking at sylvie's husband, which sylvie isn't fond of.<br/>"Hi nice to meet you." <br/> Sylvie says as sweetly as she can muster.<br/>"Hi, I've heard a lot of great things about you brett." Hannah says smiling.<br/>Sylvie laughs and says "I haven't been called brett in a very long time. Its casey actually." Sylvie says smiling as she takes Matt's hand in hers, matt looks sweetly at her and kisses her forehead.<br/>"Wait, you two are married?" Andersen  asks.<br/>Everyone  chuckles.<br/>"Yes we are." Matt says smiling at sylvie with the fondest  smile possible. </p><p>Just then the bells go off.<br/> Ambo 61, truck 81, squad 3  trapped child at park 321 lake shore drive.</p><p>Dispatch says and everyone jumps into action.<br/>Matt and sylvie,  steel a kiss and Matt whispers  to sylvie "forever." And she whispers back "and always."  Its a little thing they started doing while matt was working while sylvie wasn't.</p><p>Hannah drives the truck and while they are on the way to the scene  she says, "I didn't know in house marriage was allowed." <br/>Everyone in the truck laughs.<br/>"Typically  it isn't, but the commissioner allows it as long as the spouses aren't on the same company." Matt explains.<br/>"Oh, kay is there any other relationships in the house I should be aware of?" Hannah asks as they turn towards the park.<br/>"Well, I'm married to sylvie, severide and Kidd are married." Matt says when Hannah cuts him off and says "Kelly's married? Rumor has it he's not the commitment type." Hannah says and Matt laughs.<br/>"He used to have a reputation  but when himself and kidd got together he became a changed man." Matt says as they arrive at the park and they all jump out of the rigs.<br/>A child had been swinging and twirled the chain. Now the little girls arm is wrapped in chain.<br/>"Please help my daughter. " a frantic mother comes over to matt and begs for their help.<br/>"We will ma'am."<br/>"Sylvie  and foster check the girls arm for blood flow. Severide  get the bolt cutters and the saw." Casey says <br/>They all go and do what they are told. Sylvie looks over to matt and shakes her head, the little girls arm as gone blue, and has no circulation  in it. <br/>They work quickly and get the chain of the girl and hurry her to med.<br/>Truck pulls into 51 first and he hangs around talking to severide  for a few minutes  waiting on Sylvie to get back.<br/>"Hows kids doing?" Matt asks as he talks to his best friend. <br/>"Good she can't wait for the baby to be born." Severide says with a little laugh. <br/>"I can imagine, sylvie was the same way when she got this far along." Matt says.<br/>"I just wanna take her discomfort away." Severide  says sincerely. <br/>"I hear ya, but stella is strong, she'll be fine." Matt says patting his friend on the back as ambo comes up. <br/>"I know, thanks man." Severide  says and then Matt goes over to Sylvie and Kelly goes to the squad  table.<br/>"Hey, how was the little girl." Matt asks as he pulls Sylvie  into an embrace.<br/>"She lost her arm." Sylvie says with tears in her eyes.<br/>"Oh hun, I'm sorry. Are you ok?" Matt asks as they walk to Matt's office. <br/>"I dont know, all I kept thinking about, was what if this was Faith or Ethan.  It would break my heart to see them go through what that little girl is going through. " sylvie says as she snuggles into matt as they sit on his cot in his office. "I know I was thinking the same, it's  gonna be hard to have calls like that, especially  now since we are parents."  Matt says as he kisses her temple.</p><p>They have a smooth shift after that call. The rest off shift flies  by and when matt and sylvie get off shift they rush home to see the twins.<br/>They are so  thankful for their family and sylvie  couldn't imagine her life any other way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Firemans picnic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Its ten years in the future, the year 2030 and big changes happen at the fireman’s picnic.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for the love and comments please request for future chapters. I am by far not done with this story but now it’s randomized one shots added to teh storys.<br/>If theres any story lines you guys think i should add please do let me know! Thank you all for the love!!!</p><p>Xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been almost Ten years since Matt and Sylvie got Married. This october 23 will be 10 years.<br/>It’s the year 2030, Matt and Sylvie have 6 Kids. Faith and Ethan the twins who will be 10 on New years day. Then They have Raelynn Sylvie Casey who is 8, Alexander Matthew Casey who is 7, Charlotte May Casey who is 6, and they adopted Ameila 5 years ago after  Julie died. <br/>There's a lot of Kids in the 51 Family.<br/>Kelly and Stella have Shaylynn Stella Severide who is 9 and they have Andrew Kelly Severide who is 7 and Benjamin Matthew Severide who is 5.<br/>Blake and Violet got Pregnant shortly after the messy proposal, they have a boy named Jackson Blake Gallo who is 8 and a little girl Sarah Violet Gallo who is 4. Blake and Violet got Married shortly after JAckson was born. They have been married for 5 years.<br/>Chloe and Joe got pregnant the year after Faith and Ethan was born. They have Brain Joseph Cruz is 9 and Leah Chloe Cruz, who is 7 and Leo Otis Cruz who is 4.</p><p>The house has been buzzing with kids for the last 10 years and Chief Walloce Boden couldn't be happier for his men and women. Foster went back to Med school then started working at Med. Violet Lynn/ Gallo transferred from  Firehouse 20  to work on ambo 61, as people over there weren't very supportive of Violet getting pregnant.<br/>She transferred after she had Jackson.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------<br/>Today was the annual Fireman's picnic  and all the kids of 51 were excited, especially the Casey clan. Today was an extra special one though. Chief Boden was officially becoming Commissioner of the CFD. Boden will be announcing who will be the new Chief of 51. Everyone assumes it’ll be Casey but the only two besides Boden, who  know are Sylvie and Severide.<br/>They are planning a big party at Molly’s that night for Matt, with no kids as everyone got a babysitter for that night.<br/>Casey knows they are going to Molly’s that night but not the full reason why.<br/>-----<br/>Sylvie is getting  Charlotte and Amelia ready while Matt packs everything they are gonna need for the day.<br/>Sylvie comes into the kitchen where Matt and Faith are. Faith loves to help her parents out,she is so kind and sweet. She reminds Matt so much of Sylvie.<br/>“We are all ready, daddy.” Charlotte says to Matt as both girls run and hug matt.<br/>“God job princesses, are we all ready then?” Matt asks, looking to Sylvie who nods, as she yells for her other 3 children. “Ethan, Rae, Alex come on we are leaving.” “We are coming mom” Ethan yells as he comes down the staircase that goes into the open concept kitchen/living room.<br/>“Okay Caseys let's load up.” Matt says, ruffling Ethans hair. “Is there going to be any fire trucks there this year dad?” Ethan asks as he jumps into the 9 seater van.<br/>“Yes, actually 81 will be there this year.” Matt says and Ethan fist pumps the air and says “YES” everyone laughs and gets into the van, then Matt starts to drive.<br/>On the drive to the park that the CFD is holding the picnic at, the kids all talk excitedly to one another. Matt smiles proudly in the rearview mirror at his children, then he looks at his wife who looks stunning in a red and white flowered sundress that matches Charlotte and Ameila. Raelynn and Faith wanted to be different and wear their own thing. They both picked sundresses, Raes is yellow and Faiths is purple with white flowers.<br/>Matt pulls into the parking lot and parks next to Severide and Stella  who had just arrived as well.<br/>“Shay” Faith yells as she sees Shaylynn  they both run to each other and hug.<br/>The girls have been best friends since diapers.<br/>Andrew,  Alexander and Leah are best friends as well and Charlotte,  Amelia, Sarah, Leo  and Benjamin are best friends.<br/>Ethan,  Jackson and Brain find their own amount of trouble as well. <br/>They all have a friend also from the Med doctors and from the intelligence team as Nattile and Will have Owan, and a little girl Simone who is 9. Owan is 12 and Faith adores him, Matt fears that Owan and Faith will be together in the future, and Matts is a very protective dad especially with his girls. Jay and Haley have Sophie who is 9, Brooke who is 7 and  Lucas who is 6.<br/>Kim and Adam have Oliva who is 7 and Josie who is 5.</p><p>------------------------------------<br/>“Shaylnn wouldn't get out of the car until she saw Faith.” Kelly tells Matt and Sylvie.<br/>The two couples chuckle and the kids start to bolt away from their parents when Matt says “Be careful guys and Alex and Andrew watch out for the younger ones ok?” Alex and Andrew sigh and say “ Yes dad”  “Yes uncle Matt.” as they walk off with the little ones.<br/>“So Casey, think you can make better burgers than me?” Severide asks as the two couples walk over towards where all of 51 was gathered, which happens to be by the grilling area.<br/>“Oh heck yea.” Matt says, smiling as he holds Sylvies hand.<br/>They reach the 51 area and say hi to everyone, then Matt turns to Sylvie and says “I am going to go show Severide who the best griller truly is.” As he kisses her hair.<br/>Sylvie chuckles and says “Okay, I love you.” “I love you too.” Matt says then heads over to the grill with severide. Once at the grill and they start cooking, Severide turns in Matts direction and asks “Can you believe we both have been married for ten years this fall?” Matt chuckles softly and replies with, “Not really, honestly most days i feel like my life is a dream. I can't truly believe that I have six kids with the most amazing woman I know, and the life we have built is amazing. I would've never dreamt in a million years that I would finally get the life I always dreamt of.”<br/>“I get that, i feel the same, that this is all a dream, I never knew that I wanted this life,  until  Stella came along. She saved me man.” Kelly admits as his gaze turns to Stella who is talking with Sylvie, violet, Chole, Donna , Cindy and Trudy.<br/>“It's amazing how our lives turned out. You know Shay and Andy would have gone crazy over our kids and our wifes, they both would have loved Stella and Sylvie.” Severide adds.<br/>Matt nods as he flips some burgers as he says “Yea, Andy would have been a big kid with them all today and would have been honoured to have both of his best friends' kids named after him.” Matt pauses for a sec as he takes a drink of the beer Severide handed him, then adds “And well Shay would have been the best aunt you could have ever imagined. It's hard to realize that they are gone.” Kelly nods and holds his beer out to Matt and says “To Two amazing friends, We miss you.” Matt and Severide clink bottles as Matt says “To Shay and Andy.”</p><p>Across the park, Gabby and her husband Phil enter the park. It's been ten years since she saw anyone at 51, she feels bad for how she acted back then and hopes to reconcile with some of her old house family.<br/>Gabby has two kids that her and Phil adopted, she finally realized if she wanted kids she was going to have to adopt.<br/>They have Twins, Tyler and Hannah Gibson (Phil's last name.) who are 7. Phil is from New York, he is a doctor who came to Puerto Rico 9 years ago for relief work and met Gabby and they fell in love.</p><p>Gabby still feels upset that her ex husband and ex best friend were supposed to of Married ten years ago, she never knew if they actually did or not. She knows they were expecting Twins as well, but yet again that's all she knows…</p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------------------<br/>Meanwhile over at the 51 area, Cruz has gone and volunteered to be the one in the dunk tank so all of the kids of 51 have come asking their parents for change to dunk their uncle joe. As all the money raised today is going to underprivileged kids in chicago.<br/>Just as Gabby and Phil and the twins start to approach 51, Ethan starts climbing up 81 with jackson and Brain <br/>“Matt, Ethan is climbing up 81 and wont listen to me.” Sylvie tells Matt.<br/>“Damn it, how many times have I told him that the trucks aren't toys.” Matt says taking a deep steading breath.<br/>Matt goes over to the truck with Gallo and Cruz, who chole had to go get out of the dunk tank after Faith dunked him.<br/>“Ethan Andy Matthew Brain Casey, get down here this instance.” Matt says in his captain voice.<br/>Cruz and Gallo are full naming their boys too, after a beat the three boys come down off the truck, Ethan heads over to his dad and says “I’m sorry dad i just love 81 and wanted to see all the cool stuff.”<br/>“Ethan you know fire trucks or any of the rigs for that matter are not play toys , they are to be respected. If you don't know what you're doing you could really get hurt and that's the last thing Your mom or me ever wants.” Matt explains and Ethan nods and mutters “Sorry dad, won't happen again.” Matt rufles Ethans here and says “I love you bud.” “love you too dad.” Ethan says with a smile.<br/>MAtt and Ethan go to catch up to the rest of 51 one as all the kids are at the tables now getting ready to eat, just as Gabby and Phinl, and their twins come over.<br/>“Hey Mom who's that  coming over here, I haven't seen them here before.” Faith says looking towards Gabby and her family.<br/>Sylvie takes in a sharp breath and nudges Matt's side with her elbow, Matt was trying to help AMila open her juice box when he got Sylvies Elbow in the ribs. “Ouch babe, what was that for?” Matt says rubbing his side as he stands up, he sees his wife looking like she just saw a ghost, and follows her gaze towards gabby.” <br/>“Oh great..” Matt sighs.<br/>“We are not letting her ruin today.” Sylvie says matter of factly.<br/>“That's right, and hey sweetheart look at me .” Matt says and waits a beat until Sylvie looks at him “I love you. I'd never give up what you and I have for her. I mean NEVER.” Matt says over pronunciation the word ``Never.”<br/>“Thank you Matt.” Sylvie says and they kiss, Alex and Andrew who are sitting by eachother says “EWWW” Matt and Sylvie chuckles just as Gabby arrives at her destination, the 51 area.<br/>“Hey, everyone.” Gabby says happily. Sylvie is the first to speak, she keeps in mind that <br/>This is Matts Special day even if he dont know it yet, and all their kids are around. Sylvie will not let Gabby freaking Dawson ruin any part of this day.<br/>“Hi Gabby, how are you?” Sylvie says going over and hugging her ex best friend.<br/>Matt is astonished by Sylvie, yet again. That woman just keeps amazing him and makes him fall in love with her a little more each and every day, if that's even possible.<br/>Everyone follows Sylvies lead and says hello and hugs Gabby.<br/>“Hey daddy Can Shay sleepover tonight?” Faith asks her dad as everything settles down a bit and Gabby is taken back by the name that faith says.<br/>“I don't know, pumpkin Ms. JAnet will be watching you guys tonight.” Matt says and then Faith turns on her doe eyes that look exactly like Sylvie when she wants something. Matt sighs and says “Fine.” Sylvie and the rest of 51 chuckles as Severide says “Man she got you wrapped around her pinky.” Matt mocks laughing and says to severide “Tell me that you said no to Shaylynn.” Severide huffs as Stella says “Just face it you two, Your daughters and i mean all of Mats daughters and your one little princess Kelly, have got you both wrapped.” Stella and Sylvie laugh as they both lean into their husbands.<br/>The couples are interrupted by Tyler and Hannah look up to their mother and say “can we go play mommy?” <br/>“Sure thing sweets.” Gabby says and Tyler runs after each other playing tag.<br/>Alex, Andrew, Leah  ask their parents if they can go play with the two new kids and both the severides and the Cruz's wait for Matt's answer. “Sure Alex, just be nice and remember do not climb on the trucks. “Yes dad.” Alex says and the other two kids run after him after their parents permission.<br/>“Why don’t you guys have a seat and tell us how you have been gabby.” Sylvie says gesturing for her to sit with the couples that are all sitting in lawn chairs, Sylvie goes to grab a chair when Matt quickly grabs her waist and pulls her by surprise, into his lap as she giggles.<br/>Just then Herman and Cindy walk over and sit by Gabby and Phil as Herman hugs Gabby and says “How are you kid.” Gabby chuckles and says  “I’m good really good, in a lot better place than I was the last time I was here.” she says and then Matt speaks “That's good to hear, How old are your kids?” Gabby smiles and says “They are 7, their twins. Phil and I adopted them when they were born.” Gabby says smiling affectionately  at her husband.<br/>“That's good, happy to hear, so i'm guessing this is phil?” Matt asks, gesturing to phill. Gabby chuckles and says “Yes, Phil this is Matt, and sylvie.” Gabby says and introduces the rest of 51.<br/>“It’s nice to finally meet you all, i have heard so much about you all.” Phill says.<br/>“It's nice to meet you too.” Matt and Sylvie say in unison.<br/>“So did you two get married after all?” Gabby asks <br/>Matt chuckles looking affectionately at his wife. “Yes we did, and now hear we are almost ten years later and 6 kids later.” Sylvie chuckles with Matt as Matt kisses her hair.<br/>“Oh wow, You guys beat herman, and i must say Sylvie you look fantastic for giving birth to six children.” Gabby says  to her friend.<br/>“Thank you.” Sylvie says smiling at her friend.<br/>Just Then Boden texts Sylvie and Severide letting them know to get Matt to the stage.<br/>“Matt, we should make our way over to the stage The commissioner is about to speak.” Sylvie says smiling fondly at her husband.<br/>“Why do you wanna hear Grissom speak?” Gabby asks, apparently she  does not know that Boden is taking over so Severide informs her.<br/>“Boden is the New Commissioner.” Severide says matter of factly.<br/>“What really?” Gabby says but gets cut off by the speakers all around the park, as the speech starts the women on 51 are gathering their children especially Sylvie.<br/>Finally Sylvie gets all the Casey’s rounded up, once they are all with their mom, Sylvie takes them over where Matt’s standing. <br/>Boden is introduced by Grissom as the new commissioner, and everyone cheers for Boden.<br/>“Thank you everyone.” Boden says Addressing the crowd, then he starts his speech.<br/>“I have been in the CFD, for as long as i can remember. I have been at 51 even longer it feels like. I have had the pleasure of working beside some amazing firefighters and paramedics over the years.  I have more firefighters and paramedics, then one should have to. “ Boden pauses for a second and says “I have always run house 51 as a family, because at the end of the day you need to have each other's backs, you need to be able to commute and feel comfortable with the people who have our backs out there.” Boden stops as 51 all says “Here, Here.” boden continues back with “i want the same atmosphere to be in 51, so the person i have chosen to be Chief i know will live up to those expectations. There is no one I would rather run 51 then this man. I have watched this man become the Firefighter, Man, Amazing Husband and Father that he is. I remember the first day that I met him, he was just an overly excited candidate, Now he is an Exceptional Captain.” “boden pauses as there's cheers and gasps from the 51 family finally realizing who is the new chief. Matt just stands there dumb fonded resulting in Sylvie and Severide laughing at him with his mouth wide open in surpise.<br/>Finally boden says “Everyone it's my pleasure and honour to introduce the new Chief of 51, Matt Casey.”<br/>Matt is still shocked. “Get up here Casey.” Boden says and matt finally figured out how his feet work, and starts to walk to the stage as everyone in his path congratulates him and his kids all swarms with hugs and Sylvie gives him a tender kiss on the lips and whispers in his  in his ear and says “You deserve this matt. I love you.” Matt smiles and kisses Sylvie's hair.<br/>As Matt reaches boden he says just so boden can hear, “Thank you, this means the world to me. I’ll make you proud.” “I know you will.”<br/>Matt takes over The microphone and says, “Thank you Commissioner Boden, this is an honor that I do not take lightly. I hope to live up to the reputation and extubation left by your legacy at 51.<br/>Commissioner Boden has been a great role model for so many of us, I owe a lot To him, and I doubt I'd<br/> be where I am career wise without him.”  Matt pauses for a second then says “I also owe everything to my soul mate, the one that has saved me more times than i can count, without her i wouldn't be the man i am today or a father so Sylvie baby, i couldn't imagine starting this journey without you.” <br/>Matt says and everyone claps </p><p>Matt gets down from the stage and embraces Sylvie and kisses her tenderly.<br/>Gabby watches from the side, she cant help to think back to when matt became Captain, and it was her by his side. So much regregt fills Gabby, she wipes away a stray tear and goes to find her husband and kids, she needs to leave..</p><p>Meanwhile over with the caseys, everyone is congratulated Matt, and his kids are all around him, his wife by his side and he feels so blessed in that moment. This is exactly what Matt has always wanted and worked so hard for.<br/>In Sylvies eyes there's no one that deserves this as much as Matt Casey…</p><p>The picnic wraps up and Matt and Sylvie takes the kids home and start to get ready for mollys….</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Gabby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gabby's POV of when she first found out about matt and Sylvie.</p><p> </p><p>I do not on chicago fire characters  or this song</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for the love, keep it coming any requests  will be greatly appreciated</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gabby's reaction  when she first found out about matt and sylvie..</p><p> </p><p>Lyrics, So cold…</p><p> </p><p>-------------------</p><p>Oh, you can't hear me cry</p><p>See my dreams all die</p><p>From where you're standing</p><p>On your own</p><p>It's so quiet here</p><p>And I feel so cold</p><p>This house no longer</p><p>Feels like home</p><p> </p><p>Gabby walks up to 51, she doesn't see Matt's truck there yet so she walks over to the memorial  for Otis.</p><p>She feels horrible that she wasn't here to say goodbye to her dear friend.  She feels guilt reddened about the whole thing.</p><p>Gabby wants her family back her life.</p><p>Just then she sees Matt's truck pull up and a smile spreads across her face.</p><p>But as face as that smile appeared it falls just as fast as she sees Sylvie, her best friend, her partner,  someone she never thought that would betray her like this. </p><p> </p><p>Matt has his arm around sylvies waist, they don't see Gabby, but she sees them. She sees Matt pull Sylvie in for an embrace and then he kisses Sylvies belly and Gabby feels like she is going to die right there. Sylvie's pregnant. </p><p> </p><p>Oh, when you told me you'd leave</p><p>I felt like I couldn't breath</p><p>My aching body fell to the floor</p><p>Then I called you at home</p><p>You said that you weren't alone</p><p>I should've known better</p><p>Now it hurts much more</p><p> </p><p>Gabby feels all her dreams fall through an insvisable crack in the ground. </p><p>She can not believe  this is happening.</p><p>She wants to be a good friend and congratulate them, but she cannot she's  too hurt,and  betrayed.</p><p> </p><p>She walks up to them just as they pull apart from a kiss she clears her throat and Matt starts to say, with out breaking eye contact with Sylvie "yes, can I-" he stops mid sentence  when he sees that its Gabby.</p><p>"Hi" Gabby breathes. Sylvie looks like shes saw a ghost and Matt looks pissed. That's not the response she was hoping for. </p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing here Gabby?" Matt asks and it is like he personally stabbed Gabby right through  the middle of her heart.</p><p>She can't believe she was so stupid , thinking he would be waiting for her, hes an amazing  man any woman would be stupid bot to have feelings  for him.</p><p>BUT, her best friend shacking up with her ex husband cuts a little deep..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You caused my heart to bleed and</p><p>You still owe me a reason</p><p>I can't figure out why</p><p>Why I'm alone and freezing</p><p>While you're in the bed that she's in</p><p>I'm just left alone to cry</p><p>You caused my heart to bleed and</p><p>You still awe me a reason</p><p>I can't figure out why</p><p>You caused my heart to bleed and</p><p>You still awe me a reason</p><p>I can't figure out why</p><p> </p><p>Gabby goes on the rest of the day trying to be okay  but she's broken. </p><p>The house throw Sylvie a surprise baby shower.</p><p>It kills Gabby to think this could have all been hers if she just  wouldn't have left.</p><p>She should have talked things through with Matt, she should have Stayed.</p><p>The house doesn't even feel like home anymore..</p><p>Everyone  is so cold towards her. Kidd says it's because everyone  is trying to protect  Sylvie and Matt as they both have been through alot and deserve to be happy.</p><p>Well hell, so has Gabby. Why doesn't she deserve  to be happy why doesn't she get to have her happily ever after.</p><p>Gabby is pissed, she trys to talk to Matt but he won't even give her the time of day.</p><p> </p><p>Finally after getting told off by the new paramedic , Matt and Sylvie she leaves.</p><p>But not before she breaks down in her rental car.</p><p>She feels so stupid to think she can come here 3 years later and everything be the same.</p><p>She misses her life. She misses what she could of had with Matt. Now she knows there's no chance to have Matt back so she has to move on too…</p><p> </p><p>Oh, you can't hear me cry</p><p>See my dreams all die</p><p>From where you standing</p><p>On your own</p><p>It's so quiet here and I feel so cold</p><p>This house no lounger</p><p>Feels like home</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Close call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>matt has a close call scaring his wife, kids and best friend.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for the love keep it coming, i love to hear your thoughts on the story and your feedback and requests</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I do not own this song.</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------</p><p>I don't need a lot of things<br/>I can get by with nothing<br/>With all the blessings life can bring<br/>I've always needed something<br/>But I've got all I want<br/>When it comes to loving you<br/>You're my only reason<br/>You're my only truth</p><p>Sylvie is outside the warehouse when the Mayday call echoes through her years.<br/>It's like a knife piercing her heart.<br/>When she hears Gallo say that it's Matt that's trapped by flames and pinned down by a beam, it feels like the oxygen has escaped her body.</p><p>Matt and Sylvie have been married for 25 years and been together for 26, but to her their story isn't over yet.<br/>Sylvie feels Ethans hand on her shoulder,Ethan is a Lieutenant  on 81,  it's a pleasure to work with her son, but she wishes none of her children would ever have to witness the agonizing pain and tourture it is when their father can't get out of a burning building. ‘Cause God knows she wishes she didn't have to witness it, sometimes she thinks her and Matt's life would be so much simpler if they would have retired at an early age, but that's not what either of them wanted, they both love their jobs and the rush you get when you save a victim, Same reason why all their children went into some sort of service/first responder career.<br/>All Sylvie can do is think that their time isn't up yet, that this isn't how their story was supposed to end. <br/>She feels Ethan hold her hand as she wipes a tear away from her face with her free hand.<br/>“Okay guys gear up, we are going in.” Andrew Severide says, who is the Lieutenant of Squad 3, beating his dad at youngest Squad Lieutenant, but damn didn't that kid deserve it.<br/>“I’m coming with you.” Ethan speaks up. Sylvie grabs his arm as he starts to walk away “Ethan  I can't lose both of you.” She pleads with her Eldest son.<br/>“Mom, I'm not letting dad die without me at least trying to save him, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened.” Ethan says with his voice cracking and Sylvie knows he is right. She nods and lets him gear up.</p><p>-----------------------</p><p>I need you like water<br/>Like breath, like rain<br/>I need you like mercy<br/>From heaven's gate<br/>There's a freedom in your arms<br/>That carries me through<br/>I need you</p><p>Matt is in and out of consciousness he hears Gallo trying to talk to him, he feels the heat from the flames nipping at his skin on his wrists.<br/>All of a sudden he feels like this is it, after 45 years in the CFD and 25 years Married to his soulmate, bringing him to 63 years of age, he can't help but think of all the time he has wasted in his life and how many ‘I love you’s’ went unsaid, how many hugs went without giving, how many kisses went without having.<br/>He knows he can't leave Sylvie and his kids like this even though his youngest is 18, he still cant leave them all like this.<br/>Matt grabs his radio and asks  weakly, “Sylvie, darling are you there?” <br/>Sylvie startled by how weak Matt sounds and his voice at all she squeaks out “Hunny, I'm here, Andrew, Squad and Ethan are coming for you, hold on Hun. Please.” She begs with her voice cracking.<br/>“Sylvie,  get Ethan out of here, you can't lose us both.” <br/>“Matthew Gregory Casey, i will not accept ;losing you today, Baby even at 59 years old you're my life, you gave me a reason to fight for love, you are the reason i didn't give up on love, so don't you dare give up on me now.” Sylvie says matter of factly.<br/>“I know darling, you my angel gave me everything i could ever possibly want in life, You Sylvie May Brett Casey are like the air in my lungs, you make it easy to breath. I have no regrets with you Sylvie, only one. I wouldn't have wasted so much time in the past and would have been with you from the day you started at 51.” Matt chuckles and coughs hard.<br/>“We have reached the area that Chiefs in we need a line in here NOW.” Andrew says to engine.<br/>“Matt, hold on they are coming for you.” Sylvie says, hiccuping from the silent sobs that's racking through her body.</p><p>“Sylvie, did i ever tell you about the day we met and how i thought then and there that you would make my life better, you were like fresh air in all the pollution in the world, you made it easier to breath, and i kick myself in the ass daily for not of realizing that we were soul mates. I am so sorry for  that Sylvie.”<br/>“Matt, darling you have nothing to be sorry for, and WE ARE SOULMATES. Matt, I won't agree to you leaving me today, I will not have it.”<br/>Sylvie says sobbing out loud now.<br/>By now word has got around to their Children all but Alex who is overseas as he is in the Army.<br/>Severede and Stella have shown up and all 6 of them, Kelly, Stella, Faith, Raelynn, Charlotte, and Ameila all come racing towards Sylvie.<br/>“And theirs the Brett Stubbornness that all of our daughters have coming out.” Matt chuckles and coughs.<br/>“Mom what's happening?” Faith says with tears running down her face as not only is her Father and brother and best friend Andrew is in there but her husband Owan Manning.<br/>Raelynn and Andrew are Married as well, so both girls are a mess.<br/>Charlotte is with Benjamin who is also in that fire.<br/>“Your dad is trapped by a beam and surrounded by flames.” Sylvie pauses as sobs escape each one of her daughters bodys.<br/>Then adds “engine has gone in to try to kill the flames to get to him but he is trying to give me the goodbye speech and i’m not having it, you're not giving up Matt Casey.” Sylvie says holding the button on her radio so Matt can hear her.<br/>“Are our daughters with you?” Matt asks <br/>“Yea dad we are here, you have to fight dad..” faith says then pauses and adds as sobs wracked her body “You're gonna want to meet your grandchild.” Faith tells her dad.”Faith, princess you're pregnant?” Matt asks and you can hear the tears in his voice.<br/>“Yes daddy, I am. And you have to stick around to go all Grampie bear on me when i dont give them their own way.” Faith says sobbing harder.<br/>Sylvie and matt chuckles through their tears.<br/>Finally Kelly cant take the sight of the buildings conditions any longer and the men are taking too long, Yes he might be Captain of OFI now but that's his best friend in there and he will not lose him today.<br/>“I’m going in.” Kelly tells Stella  but then they hear activity over the radio. “We need a backboard, we got him.” The sighs of relief that flood the crowd is unbelievable.<br/>“I’m on my way” Sylvie says when kelly tries to stop her with a hand on her arm and she whips around and says “you and i both know that building can come down any minute  i am taking this into my husband and if we don't make it at least i don't have to bare the pain of living a day without him.” she frees her arm from kelly's grasp and runs full bore into that building.</p><p> </p><p>You're the hope that moves me<br/>To courage again, oh yeah<br/>You're the love that rescues me<br/>When the cold winds, rage<br/>And it's so amazing<br/>'Cause that's just how you are<br/>And I can't turn back now<br/>'Cause you've brought me too far</p><p>Just when the roof caves and the casey women crumble to the ground as they could potentially be losing EVERYTHING and EVERYONE they love most in this world, they all see silhouettes  in the rubble and dust.<br/>Sylvie is by Matt's side as  Owen, Andrew, Benjamin and Ethan.<br/>The Casey women all run over to their husbands and their brother, Father and Mother.<br/>“What's his injuries?” Faith asks jumping right into the surgeon mode as she is a general surgeon at Med.<br/>“Broken leg, smoke inhalation, colasspoed lung and burned arm and loss of consciousness.” Sylvie says through the tears running down her face.<br/>“Okay let's get him to Med, guys.” Faith says <br/>“On it sis.” Ethan says as Sylvie jumps into the rig.<br/>“I'm going with her Kelly.” Stella says and he nods and says “Okay let's go let's give them an escort.” Kelly says looking at Rae who came here in her car that has the police lights as she is in intelligence under Jay Halsteads Command.”<br/>“Absolutely.” Rae says and goes to jump in her car.<br/>-----------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>I need you like water<br/>Like breath, like rain<br/>I need you like mercy<br/>From heaven's gate<br/>There's a freedom in your arms<br/>That carries me through<br/>I need you<br/>Oh yes I do</p><p> </p><p>On the way to Med Sylvie is working on Matt making sure he is stable, he has already seized on her once already, which she knows probably means he has a head injury.<br/>Sylvie starts to cry harder as MAtt is stabilized, Stella wraps her in a hug as best as she can in the back of the ambo.<br/>“I. Cant. Lose. Him” Sylvie weepts  onto her best friends shoulder.<br/>“I know hunny.” Stella says, trying to reassure her longest and bestest friend.</p><p>Just then they arrive at Med, it all goes by in a blurr. Them whisking Matt away, Kelly and Ethan |Picking Sylvie up off the floor when they hear Code Blue called from Matt's room, but luckily they got him back. For now.<br/>Minutes feel like hours and hours feels like years that all go passing by agonizingly slowly. <br/>Ethan gets a hold of Alex’s unit and he is being shipped home ASAP.</p><p>Own is holding Fath close to him, faith has cryed her self into a unpeaceful sleep where she whippers and hiccups in her sleep, finally Ethan cant take it any longer and says “You got to wake her up, this is torture.” “I agree but i just didn't want her to have to feel so much pain, I thought at least asleep time would pass by faster for her.” Owan explained.<br/>But after a glare from Ethan and Kelly Owen wakes Faith up.<br/>“Faith, hunny wake up.” When faith comes to, she says “DAD, where's dad.” She says panicking.<br/>“He’s still in surgery.” Sylvie says, barely audible.<br/>Faith sobs and snuggles into Owens' shoulder just as Will comes out.<br/>“Will, how is he?” Sylvie says jumping up.<br/>“He is stable but i'm not gonna lie to you guys, he has had too many head injuries he needs to retire, i told him this,  two headd injuries ago, now i'm making sure he does.” will states and Sylvie nods and says “I totally agree, we he make it will?” Sylie asks silently begging him to say yes.<br/>“I don't know Sylvie, it depends on if he wakes up. The next 24 hours is crucial.</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>I need you like water<br/>Like breath, like rain<br/>I need you like mercy<br/>From heaven's gate<br/>There's a freedom in your arms<br/>That carries me through<br/>I need you<br/>Oh yes I do<br/>I need you<br/>I need you</p><p> </p><p>48 hours later Matt wakes up and he agrees to retire and Sylvie decides it's time for her to retire too. They always agreed that they would retire together.</p><p> </p><p>Matt recoverys well and he finally hangs up his badge….</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>